Show me your face
by houseghost
Summary: SS/HG Hermine lernt durch Zufall verschiedene Gesichter von Professor Snape kennen. Bitte Altersangabe beachten!
1. Denial

Show me your face

Kapitel 1

Denial

Es ist mitten in der Nacht und ich kann nicht schlafen. Weihnachten ist vorbei, die Ferien auch. Eigentlich bin ich ganz froh darüber, wenn ich mich wieder auf die Schule konzentrieren kann, um mich von allem abzulenken, denn der Feiertagstrubel ist mir ohnehin langsam zu viel gewesen. In den letzten Wochen und Monaten haben sich mehr als genug seltsame Dinge ereignet, besonders in den vergangenen Tagen. Daran habe ich hart zu knabbern, obwohl ich mich bemüht habe, diesen Gegebenheiten nicht mehr Beachtung als nötig zu schenken. Doch auch sonst könnte man insgesamt sagen, dass mein sechstes Jahr an Hogwarts alles andere als ein Traum ist. Und so gebe ich mich endlich geschlagen und stehe auf. Vielleicht bringt mich ja eine kleine Nachtwanderung auf andere Gedanken.

Die Korridore von Hogwarts sind verlassen und dunkel. Mir ist kalt und ich wickle mich fest in meinen Morgenmantel ein. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich alleine durch das Schloss streune, wohl aber das erste Mal, dass ich mich dabei derart einsam und verlassen fühle.

Nach einer guten Stunde renne ich plötzlich irgendwo dagegen, tief in meine Gedanken versunken. Das Etwas vor mir ist groß und solide und steht mitten in meinem Weg. Und das um diese Zeit. Vielleicht war es ja eine Rüstung und ich hätte mich nicht so nah an der Wand entlang drücken sollen...

Ich höre ein sanftes Rascheln und beobachte mit klopfendem Herzen, wie sich die Umrisse einer Gestalt neben dem Fenster loslösen und zu mir umdrehen. Mir schwant nichts Gutes. Es gibt nur einen Bewohner von Hogwarts, der es vermag, beinahe lautlos aus den dunklen Schatten seiner Umgebung aufzutauchen. Dann ragt er auch schon wie ein schwarzer Wall vor mir auf: Snape.

Er schnaubt lieblos und reckt seine dürre Gestalt in die Höhe, was ihm eine fast noch unheimlichere Note verpasst als die endlose Schwärze seiner Kleidung.

„Miss Granger", zischt er mich verärgert an.

Offenbar hat er nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich ihn um diese Zeit dabei stören könnte, wie er aus dem Fenster starrt, in die trübselige Dunkelheit, die das Schloss seit Beginn des Schuljahres umgibt.

„Was tun Sie hier?"

Würde ich mehr Mut besitzen, könnte ich ihm glatt dieselbe Frage stellen. Er sieht so müde und gestresst aus, dass er durchaus eine Mütze voll Schlaf gebrauchen könnte. In Anbetracht der Umstände aber beiße ich mir auf die Zunge und schlucke meinen Kommentar runter.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen", gestehe ich leise.

Jedes Mal wenn ich ihn sehe, nehme ich mir fest vor, mich nicht einschüchtern zu lassen, schließlich bin ich keine Erstklässlerin mehr, aber das ist in seiner Gegenwart schier unmöglich. Snape war mir schon immer unheimlich, obwohl ich sagen muss, dass sich das nach den Vorfällen in den Ferien geändert hat.

Zu allem Überfluss rollt er mit den Augen und fährt mit dem Zauberstab durch die Luft. Wie auf Kommando erhellen sich daraufhin an den Wänden rings um uns herum die Fackeln.

Der Zauberstab verschwindet in seinem Ärmel, seine Arme verschränken sich vor der Brust. Dann sieht er mich durch einen Vorhang aus langen schwarzen Strähnen hindurch an.

Toll. Durch das Licht hat er volle Sicht auf meinen mit kleinen Mäuschen bestickten Morgenmantel und meine hellblauen Pantoffel. Zu meiner Verteidigung sollte ich vielleicht erwähnen, dass ich das gute Stück schon seit Urzeiten besitze, die Ärmel sind mir nämlich schon längst zu kurz. Snape aber denkt gar nicht daran, sich mit diesen Banalitäten aufzuhalten und kommt gleich zur Sache.

„Denken Sie, dass das als Erklärung genügt? Es verstößt gegen die Regeln, um diese Zeit hier zu sein."

Ich schüttle schnell den Kopf und schlinge die Arme um meinen Körper. Seine kühle Art lässt mich frösteln.

„Also", drängt er etwas milder weiter, „es kann mir ja eigentlich gleichgültig sein, aber wenn ich Sie so ansehe, werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass Sie etwas verloren wirken, Miss Granger."

Das kann man wohl so sagen.

Ich nicke knapp. Für seine Verhältnisse klang das außerordentlich sanft und so setze ich ein unbeholfenes Lächeln auf, um ihn bei Laune zu halten.

„Damit liegen Sie gar nicht so falsch, Professor."

Er schnaubt leise. „Dachte ich mir."

Sein Kopf lehnt sich zu mir herunter und seine Augen bohren sich tief in meine.

„Und? Werden Sie mir sagen, was mit Ihnen los ist? Oder muss ich erst nachhelfen?"

Dieses Mal ist die Warnung in seiner Stimme unmissverständlich. Wenn man so vollkommen unerwartet jemandem wie Snape gegenübersteht, gibt es nur zwei Möglichkeiten: entweder sage ich ihm, was mit mir los ist, oder ich versuche es mit einer Lüge. In beiden Fällen wird er mir höchst wahrscheinlich eine Strafe aufbrummen, weil ich gegen die Regeln verstoßen habe. Jemand wie er ist da ganz kalkulierend.

Hilflos schlucke ich. Ich muss Zeit schinden.

„Warum wollen Sie das wissen, Professor?", frage ich vorsichtig.

„Weil ich Ihr Lehrer bin, Miss Granger", entgegnet er steif.

„Ja. Aber Sie sind nicht mein Hauslehrer, also ..."

„Ah, verstehe", unterbricht er mich, noch ehe ich zu Ende gesprochen habe. „Dann wäre es sicher das Beste, wenn ich Sie zu Professor McGonagall geleiten würde, nicht wahr?"

„Nein!"

Die Panik in mir ist nicht länger zu unterdrücken.

Er hebt seine Brauen an. „Warum nicht? Sie ist sehr wohl Ihre Hauslehrerin und nachdem Sie so durcheinander wirken, bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als Sie in ihre Obhut zu übergeben, um sicher zu gehen, dass Ihnen nichts fehlt."

Ungläubig blinzle ich zu ihm hoch. „Sie wollen mir doch nicht etwa erzählen, dass es Sie interessiert, was mit mir los ist?"

„So würde ich es nicht bezeichnen. Aber als Lehrer bin ich für jeden Schüler verantwortlich, der sich des Nachts hier herumtreibt."

„Hogwarts ist ein sicherer Ort, Professor. Ich denke nicht, dass ..."

Seine Augen blitzen gefährlich auf und so verstumme ich wieder. Wenn er mich doch nur ausreden lassen würde, denn eigentlich wollte ich ja etwas ganz anderes zu ihm sagen.

„Das mag sein. Aber Sie sind alles andere als eine gewöhnliche Schülerin, Miss Granger. Und wir beide wissen, dass Sie dazu tendieren, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, wo es nur geht."

Meine Augen werden größer und so fange ich einfach zu plappern an.

„Ich bin etwas verwirrt, Professor. Mein Verstand sagt mir, dass ich nicht darüber nachdenken sollte, aber einige Dinge, die sich in den Ferien ereignet haben, machen mir Sorgen."

Es ist schwieriger als ich gedacht hätte, obwohl ich ihm anrechnen muss, dass er mir eine faire Chance gegeben hat, mich zu rechtfertigen.

„Und was soll das sein?"

„Ich habe ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, was sich in den Ferien im Grimmauldplatz abgespielt hat. Die Vorgehensweise des Ordens erscheint mir nicht richtig. Deshalb bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich länger hier bleiben kann."

„Was soll das heißen, Granger?"

„Ich überlege, ob ich Hogwarts verlassen soll."

Das überrascht ihn auf sehr für ihn typische Weise, denn schon schießen wie der Blitz seine Brauen in die Höhe. Ich selbst kann kaum glauben, dass ich das gesagt habe, denn genau genommen hätte ich nie gedacht, dass ich diesen Gedanken jemals laut aussprechen würde. Schon gar nicht in seiner Gegenwart. Nun ist es zu spät dafür. Es ist raus und eigentlich fühlt es sich gar nicht so übel an, diese drückende Last endlich los zu sein.

„Ich habe Dinge gesehen, die ich vermutlich nie hätte sehen dürfen", erkläre ich schnell, in der Hoffnung, nicht zu aufsässig zu klingen.

„Was genau meinen Sie, Miss Granger?", fragt er alarmiert.

Dieses Verhalten überrascht nun wiederum mich. Schließlich ist es ja nicht so, als hätte ich mir meine Probleme aus der Nase gezogen. Nein! Snape kennt mich nicht erst seit gestern. Er sollte sich darüber im Klaren sein, dass es nicht ganz so einfach ist, mit Harry Potter befreundet zu sein und in gewisse Dinge eingeweiht zu sein, die andere nicht einmal erahnen können. Außerdem sollte er sich daran erinnern, was geschehen ist, schließlich war er der Grund, warum meine Ferien so durcheinander geraten sind.

„Sie wissen doch sicher noch, dass wir uns im Hauptquartier begegnet sind", fange ich an.

Seine Augen verschmelzen mit meinen, mein Herz pocht, meine Knie werden weich.

„Alle anderen waren weg, Besorgungen machen oder sonst was und so lag es an mir, etwas zu tun, um … Ihnen zu helfen."

Als ich endlich den Mund zuklappe, beben seine Nasenflügel.

„Verstehe."

„Mehr haben Sie nicht dazu zu sagen? Professor, was dort geschehen ist, hat mich wirklich mitgenommen, ich meine, schließlich war ich es, die sich um Sie gekümmert hat … Sie erinnern sich doch, oder?"

Er zuckt wie von Schmerz durchzogen zusammen und presst seine Kiefer aufeinander. „Nicht besonders gut. Ich war teilweise bewusstlos, nicht wahr?"

Ich nicke. „Ja, das waren Sie. Ich wollte nur … Sie – Sie sind einfach auf dem Boden zusammengebrochen. Erinnern Sie sich daran? Niemand außer uns war im Haus. Sie haben sich auf die Zunge gebissen und alles war voller Blut."

Snape reißt seine Augen auf und starrt mich an, doch ich bin so in Fahrt, dass ich einfach weiter drauflos rede.

„Ihr ganzer Körper hat gezittert und dann wollte ich Sie mit einem Zauber belegen, um Sie ruhig zu stellen, doch der hat nicht gewirkt. Trotzdem habe ich Sie irgendwie nach oben in eines der Schlafzimmer gebracht. Dort haben sie auf mein Sweatshirt gekotzt ..."

Erst jetzt kommt mir in den Sinn, dass es vermutlich keine so gute Idee war, ihm das auf die Nase zu binden. Betreten senke ich den Blick auf seine sich rapide bewegende Brust und klemme meine Lippe zwischen die Zähen.

„Es – es tut mir leid. Ich hätte das eben nicht sagen sollen. Aber ich bin so durcheinander, dass ich kaum noch weiß, was ich tue."

„Nein, das hätten Sie wirklich nicht sagen sollen", gibt er ernst von sich.

„Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Aber es war ein Wunder, dass Sie es überhaupt zum Grimmauldplatz geschafft haben, Professor."

Vorsichtig wage ich einen Blick nach oben und sehe, wie er den Kopf schüttelt.

„Versuchen Sie, es zu vergessen, Miss Granger. Es ist besser so."

„Das habe ich, glauben Sie mir. Aber Sie haben so mitgenommen ausgesehen, so verändert, dass ich nicht weiß, wie ich das je wieder aus meinem Gedächtnis verbannen soll."

Es ist offensichtlich, dass ihm mein Geständnis nicht gefällt, trotzdem gibt er sich Mühe, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Ich empfehle Ihnen, es damit gut sein zu lassen, Miss Granger. Gute Nacht."

„Aber … Es ist noch mehr passiert. Erinnern Sie sich denn an gar nichts mehr? Wenigstens an etwas?"

Mein Flehen ist eindeutig, als ich ihm in die Augen sehe. Ich will Antworten, die nur er mir geben kann. Seine wahren Gefühle aber bleiben hart und unleserlich hinter seiner für ihn typischen Fassade verborgen.

Mal ehrlich, sein Verhalten schockiert mich. Ich war noch nie jemand, der sich einfach mit etwas abfinden konnte, schon gar nicht mit so etwas.

„Von Zeit zu Zeit werden meine Erinnerungen verändert, Miss Granger", sagt er leise. „Da kann es schon mal passieren, dass gewisse Details verloren gehen."

Das glaube ich jetzt nicht! Soll das etwa ein billiger Trick sein, um mich abzulenken?

„Ist das Ihr Ernst? Wer tut so etwas?"

Er reckt das Kinn in die Höhe und verschränkt die Arme hinter dem Rücken.

„Es ist eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme."

„Aber … Sie meinen, der Orden tut das? Dumbledore? Sind Sie sicher? Dann – dann ist ja alles noch viel schlimmer als ich befürchtet habe ..."

„Hören Sie auf, Granger. Es ist zwecklos weiter darüber zu reden. Außerdem sollten Sie jetzt langsam wieder in Ihren Schlafsaal zurückkehren, denken Sie nicht?"

Ich blinzle ihn irritiert an.

„Das kann ich nicht."

Bin ich verrückt? Ich habe das nicht geträumt. Es war real. Es ist geschehen. Nicht einmal er kann das abstreiten, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass es nicht weiter schwer für ihn wäre, mir etwas vorzuspielen.

„Wie können Sie von mir erwarten, dass ich das vergesse?", fahre ich ihn etwas unfreundlich an.

Seine Haltung versteift sich dabei nur noch mehr.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es einfach wäre. Da Sie aber mit Mr. Potter befreundet sind, sollten Sie mentale Vorkehrungen treffen und sich von gewissen Ereignissen nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen. Es ist nicht ratsam, Ihre Erfahrungen in die falschen Hände zu geben, nicht wahr?"

„Das ist mir bewusst, Professor. Deshalb dachte ich mir, dass Sie mir vielleicht weiterhelfen könnten."

Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, Miss Granger. Das liegt nicht in meiner Hand. Ich habe Vorschriften zu befolgen, um den Erfolg meiner Arbeitsweise nicht zu gefährden."

Entgeistert schnaube ich ihn an. „Und was jetzt? Schicken Sie mich wieder zurück in meinen Turm? Ist das wirklich so einfach für Sie?"

„Allerdings."

„Aber ich will darüber reden!"

„Nicht heute, Miss Granger", warnt er unmissverständlich. „Gute Nacht."

Er dreht sich um und will gehen, doch ich komme ihm zuvor und halte ihn am Ärmel seiner Robe zurück.

„Warten Sie!"

Deutlich angespannt sieht er auf mich hinunter, wobei seine schwarzen Augen hinter seinen langen Strähnen aufblitzen.

„Miss Granger!"

Ich ziehe meine Hand zurück.

„Ich weiß genau was geschehen ist. Ich war bei Ihnen. Ich weiß, was ich gesehen und erlebt habe."

Seine Mundwinkel zucken beunruhigend.

„Und was sollte das gewesen sein?", fragt er zwischen eng aufeinander gepressten Kiefern hervor.

„Ich habe mich um Sie gesorgt. Ich bin nachts heimlich zu Ihnen geschlichen, als alle anderen geschlafen haben, um nach Ihnen zu sehen ..."

Weiter komme ich nicht. Er beugt sich ungewöhnlich nah über mich und ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich vorsichtiger sein sollte. Doch noch immer fühlt sich alles so erdrückend an, dass ich unbedingt Klarheit will.

„Warum sollten Sie das getan haben?", fragt er durchdringend und gibt mir damit zu verstehen, dass meine Worte genau genommen absolut absurd sind.

„Weil … weil Sie Hilfe gebraucht haben. Sie waren mir nicht gleichgültig, Professor."

Seine Brauen ziehen sich eng zusammen.

„Das mag so gewesen sein, als Sie bereit waren, zu helfen. Dafür kann ich Ihnen keinen Vorwurf machen. Was ich jedoch nicht gebrauchen kann, ist Mitleid, ganz gleich, welcher Art, Miss Granger. Wir sind jetzt wieder in Hogwarts. Sie gehen hier zur Schule und ich habe meine eigenen Dinge, um die ich mich kümmern muss. Aus diesem Grund muss ich Sie jetzt endlich bitten, in Ihren Schlafsaal zurückzukehren."

„Ist das alles was Sie mir zu sagen haben?", frage ich entrüstet. „Ich bin nicht blöd, Professor. Wenn Sie also versuchen wollen, mir etwas vorzuspielen, bitte. Doch das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich Ihnen so ohne Weiteres glaube, schließlich spionieren Sie nicht umsonst für den Orden."

„Worauf wollen Sie hinaus, Miss Granger?"

„Darauf, dass Sie es gewohnt sind, in eine Rolle zu schlüpfen, um Ihr wahres Ich zu verbergen."

„Miss Granger, was Sie hier sagen, ist sehr brisant. Wenn Sie also die Arbeitsweise des Ordens nicht gefährden wollen, sollten Sie lieber den Mund halten."

„Wozu? Niemand außer uns ist hier."

„Das können Sie nicht wissen."

Ich rolle mit den Augen. „Denken Sie wirklich, ich wüsste nicht, was hier läuft? Sie hätten dieses Gespräch nie soweit kommen lassen, wenn die Gefahr bestanden hätte, dass uns jemand belauscht."

„Scharf beobachtet. Sind Sie jetzt fertig?"

Ich schüttle den Kopf.

„Nein, ehrlich gesagt nicht. Ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie etwas mehr Rückgrat besitzen, Professor, denn was da im Grimmauldplatz geschehen ist, war keine Kleinigkeit."

Sichtlich genervt seufzt er.

„Und was ist geschehen, Miss Granger?"

Ich nehme meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und hole Luft. Mir ist inzwischen egal, ob er mich dafür rügen wird, wenn ich es ihm sage, schließlich weiß ich genau was sich ereignet hat. Und mit dieser verstörenden Ungewissheit komme ich ja doch nicht klar.

„Sie haben mich geküsst."

Snape erstarrt. Seine Augen wirken nun nicht mehr so durchdringend wie zuvor, sondern eher ängstlich. Doch nicht lange, schon ist sein Gesicht wieder genauso ernst wie immer.

„War das alles, was Sie mir zu sagen haben?", fragt er kühl.

Ein bitteres Schnauben entfährt ihm und ich bin so enttäuscht von seinem Verhalten, dass ich nicht weiß, was ich darauf antworten soll, schließlich habe ich mir das alles nicht eingebildet.

Mit Bedacht macht er einen Schritt auf mich zu, bis er mit finsterer Mine und aufgeblähten Nasenflügeln über mir lehnt.

„Was Sie hier vorgetragen haben, ist sehr ernst, Miss Granger, denn sollten Sie sich tatsächlich dazu entschließen wollen, Hogwarts zu verlassen, wird man nicht zögern, Ihr Gedächtnis ebenfalls zu verändern. Nur zur Sicherheit, aber das versteht sich von selbst. Sollten Sie jedoch weiterhin mit Harry Potter befreundet sein wollen, werden Sie bereit sein müssen, sich vorzusehen, ganz so, wie ich es Ihnen geraten habe. Überlegen Sie sich Ihre Antwort gut, andernfalls muss ich Sie zum Schulleiter eskortieren, denn Ihr Ausscheiden ist nicht länger meine Angelegenheit."

Ziemlich betreten nicke ich. Vielleicht hätte ich die Sache mit dem Kuss nicht zur Sprache bringen sollen, immerhin war er ziemlich daneben, als es passiert ist. Auf der anderen Seite ist mir natürlich durchaus bewusst, dass ein Mann in seiner Position Verantwortung zu übernehmen hat, wenn so etwas geschieht. Nachdem er mir aber so unmissverständlich das Messer auf die Brust gesetzt hat, muss ich einsehen, dass es keinen Sinn hat, weiter mit ihm darüber zu diskutieren.

„Ja, Professor."

Er kneift die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen und sieht mich an.

„Sind Sie sicher?"

„Ja."

Seine Mundwinkel kräuseln sich, dann richtet er sich auf und wirbelt herum, sodass ich nur noch seine schwarze Rückseite vor mir sehe. Mit langen Schritten entfernt er sich und lässt mich einfach stehen. In meinem Kopf aber habe ich ein ganz anderes Bild vor mir, denn dort liegt er zitternd und blutend auf dem Boden.

„Ich weiß, dass es passiert ist, Professor!", rufe ich ihm hinterher.

Als ob das alles wäre...


	2. Confrontation

Show me your face

Kapitel 2

Confrontation

Ich sitze in der Küche und höre einen lauten Knall. Erschrocken zucke ich zusammen und schütte mir meinen Tee über die Strickjacke.

Verdammt, ist das heiß!

Schnell stülpe ich sie über den Kopf und werfe sie auf den Tisch. Dann schnappe ich mir meinen Zauberstab und schleiche zur Tür. Als ich durch den Spalt gucke, traue ich meinen Augen kaum. Auf dem Boden vor dem Treppenaufgang liegt jemand.

Ich höre ein Röcheln und gehe auf Zehenspitzen näher heran. Dabei wird mir schnell klar, dass es nur einen geben kann, der sich mit Vorliebe von Kopf bis Fuß in schwarz hüllt: Snape. Aber warum liegt er hier herum? Was ist mit ihm passiert?

Ich stecke meinen Zauberstab weg und hocke mich neben ihn.

„Professor?"

Ruckartig saust sein Kopf in die Höhe und dann funkeln mich seine unheimlichen Augen an. Die Begeisterung, mich zu sehen, scheint sich in Grenzen zu halten, doch das kümmert mich kaum. Vielmehr erregt sein Zustand meine Aufmerksamkeit, denn sein ganzer Körper zittert, als stünde er unter Strom. Warum das so ist, kann ich nur erahnen.

Ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht, was ich tun soll, schließlich habe ich nicht mit diesem plötzlichen Auftritt gerechnet. Da aber niemand außer mir im Haus ist, sollte ich vielleicht besser etwas tun. Ich greife also gutgemeint nach seiner Hand, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

Er zieht sie zurück.

„Wollen Sie denn hier liegenbleiben?", frage ich vorwurfsvoll.

Zuerst reagiert er nicht darauf, doch als ich ihm erneut meine Hand anbiete, greift er zu. Seine Haut fühlt sich eiskalt an, obwohl seine Finger schwitzen. Außerdem zittert er so stark, dass es ihm schwer fällt, mich ins Visier zu nehmen.

In diesem Moment wird mir klar, dass er vielleicht überhaupt nicht aufstehen kann. Ich lasse mir schnell eine neue Taktik einfallen, um ihn auf die Füße zu stemmen, doch es ist zwecklos. So werde ich ihn nie hochbekommen, er ist einfach zu schwer für mich. So unauffällig es geht, fische ich nach meinem Zauberstab und will ihn mit einem Beruhigungszauber belegen, doch auch das ist zwecklos. Er reagiert nicht darauf.

Noch während ich hilflos überlege, dauert es nicht lange, dann passieren so viele Dinge auf einmal, dass ich ganz den Überblick verliere: Snape wird von neuen Krämpfen durchgeschüttelt. Seine Zähne klappern, dabei beißt er sich auf die Zunge. Er würgt. Er hustet. Aus seinem Mund läuft Blut.

Ich nehme meine ganze Kraft zusammen und ignoriere es. Irgendwie muss ich ihn hier wegschaffen und so entscheide ich mich dazu, ihn nach oben zu bringen. Wenigstens der Schwebezauber wirkt.

Ich lege seinen Arm um mich und stütze ihn mit meinem Körper ab, dann stolpern wir die Treppe hinauf. Unterwegs wird er ohnmächtig, denn sein Kopf kippt nach vorne und alles an ihm wird schlaff. Wenigstens hat auch das Zittern aufgehört.

Oben angekommen setze ich mich mit ihm in den Armen auf das Bett in einem der freien Zimmer und lege ihn darauf ab. Seinen Kopf bette ich auf ein Kissen, was mich eindeutig etwas Überwindung kostet, schließlich zähle ich Snape nicht gerade zu meinem Freundeskreis. Dann decke ich ihn zu.

Jetzt liegt er vor mir und ich beginne mich zu fragen, was das alles soll. Auch wie er es in diesem Zustand geschafft hat, überhaupt zum Grimmauldplatz zu kommen, ist mir ein Rätsel, doch um länger darüber nachzusinnen bleibt mir keine Zeit. Er kommt wieder zu sich.

Seine Augen sehen mich mit einer Mischung aus Hilflosigkeit und Unwohlsein an. Daraus kann ich nur schließen, dass das hier für uns beide mehr als unangenehm ist.

Plötzlich reißt er den Oberkörper nach vorne und würgt. Noch ehe ich begreife was hier los ist, landet eine Ladung seines Mageninhalts auf meinem Sweater.

Das ist nun schon das zweite ruinierte Kleidungsstück innerhalb weniger Minuten, das auf sein Konto geht.

Ich rümpfe etwas überrascht die Nase. Der Geruch von Erbrochenem ist mir zuwider. Ganz besonders das hier, denn es kommt mir so vor, als wären seine Eingeweide mit hochgerutscht.

Zu Snape kann ich schlecht etwas dergleichen sagen, also lasse ich ein „ach, das macht doch nichts" über die Lippen rutschen.

Seine Verfassung ist so schlecht, dass er nicht näher darauf eingeht. Zum Glück, denn er legt sich ohne Kommentar zurück auf das Kissen und schließt die Augen.

Man, sieht der fertig aus. Und das nicht nur, weil ihm diese widerlichen langen Strähnen an den Schläfen festkleben. Sein ganzes Gesicht hat etwas Unsympathisches an sich. Die Mimik wirkt verzerrt. Auch die dunklen Furchen tragen nicht gerade dazu bei, ihn mögen zu wollen.

Ich weiß zwar, dass er im Moment einiges durchmachen muss, denn ehrlich gesagt hätte ich nie gedacht, ihn mal so neben der Spur zu erleben. Immerzu spielt er den harten, unnahbaren Kerl, der alles besser weiß. Nun gut, Snape ist bestimmt nicht dumm, im Gegenteil. Aber ist das ein Grund, mich im Unterricht so abblitzen zu lassen? Jedes Mal, wenn ich die Hand hebe, sieht er mich an, als wäre ich ein lästiger Pickel. Und damit nicht genug. Zeitweise ignoriert er mich einfach, als wäre ich nicht da, dabei bin ich die Einzige an der ganzen Schule, die ihm etwas entgegenzusetzen hätte. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher; wenn er mich nur lassen würde.

Erschöpft wische ich mir mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn und sacke auf dem Bettrand in mich zusammen.

Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, was Dumbledore an ihm findet, aber irgendwas muss er wohl drauf haben, sonst würde er wohl kaum für den Orden arbeiten. Abgesehen von seinen Fähigkeiten, uns Schüler im Unterricht fertig zu machen, muss ich mir eingestehen, dass er etwas von den Dingen, die er uns eintrichtert, versteht. Leiden kann ich ihn trotzdem nicht. Er hat mich oft genug vor der ganzen Klasse gedemütigt.

Langsam komme ich zu dem Schluss, dass meine Schuldigkeit ihm gegenüber abgeglichen ist.

Mehr kann er nicht von mir verlangen (schließlich hat er mir mit seinem Auftritt meinen friedlichen Nachmittag im Grimmauldplatz versaut), also sollte ich wohl besser gehen, bevor Harry und die Weasleys von ihrem Ausflug zurückkommen.

Mit einem letzten Blick vergewissere ich mich, dass ich das Richtige tue, da fällt mir auf, dass er mich ansieht.

Ich erstarre. Es fühlt sich an, als würde man einem Sterbenden dabei zusehen, wie er seine letzten Atemzüge aushaucht. Snape ist eindeutig am Rande seiner Belastbarkeit angekommen. So ausgemergelt wie er hier vor mir liegt, erklärt eindeutig, dass er bei den Mahlzeiten immer nur winzige Bissen zu sich nimmt. Mehr kann sein Körper vermutlich auch gar nicht verarbeiten.

Ich nehme mich zusammen und blinzle ihn an.

„Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht etwas bringen?"

Er schüttelt kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Ähm, wollen Sie noch ein Kissen haben?"

Er räuspert sich.

„Nein."

Ich nicke und beiße auf meine Lippe.

„Tja, ich sollte dann vielleicht mal ..."

Soll ich wirklich gehen? Wieso eigentlich nicht?

Weil ich es nicht kann. Etwas hält mich zurück.

Es ist seine Hand, die sich auf mich zubewegt hat.

Oh.

Er hat nach meinem Arm gegriffen, aufgrund seines Zustands zwar nicht fest, aber immerhin so, dass es mir unmöglich ist, es einfach zu ignorieren.

Fragend lege ich die Stirn in Falten und sehe zu ihm hinunter.

„Danke, Granger."

Meine Kinnlade sackt zu Boden. Es klingt schwach. Aber auch aufrichtig.

Der Blick in seinen Augen ist unbeschreiblich. Er sieht mich so durchdringend an, dass ich ganz gefesselt davon bin. Die dunkle Furche zwischen seinen Brauen zieht sich zusammen, als würde er jeden Augenblick vor Schmerz vergehen. Ich kann ihn so nicht alleine lassen und greife nach seiner Hand. Irgendetwas muss ich schließlich tun.

Snape ist so am Ende, dass er gar nicht erst dagegen ankämpft und es zulässt. Dann atmet er aus und schlingt seine zittrigen Finger um meine.

Ich erinnere mich, mal gelesen zu haben, dass selbst scheinbar grausame oder unnahbare Menschen in Extremsituationen nach Vergebung suchen, was sein Verhalten erklären würde, denn wenn er nicht so fertig wäre, würde er das wohl kaum zulassen. Vielleicht bräuchte er nur einfach hin und wieder jemanden, der auf ihn zugeht oder ihm das Gefühl gibt, nicht alleine zu sein.

Es ist mir ein Rätsel, wie er bei diesen Krämpfen, die immer wieder über ihn herfallen, so still bleiben kann, doch mehr und mehr wird mir klar, dass er das vielleicht öfter erlebt. Das hier ist seine Realität: die Einsamkeit und der Schmerz, den er im Stillen zu erdulden hat.

Mir wird ganz kalt dabei.

Es dauert, bis er sich etwas entspannt, die Augen schließt und endlich einschläft. Erst dann kann ich es wagen, ihn alleine zu lassen.

Bedrückt ziehe ich mich in die Bibliothek zurück und warte dort auf die Rückkehr der Weasleys.

xxx

Das Haus kommt erst spät zur Ruhe. Keiner der Anwesenden weiß, was ich durchgemacht habe, obwohl Molly sofort gemerkt hat, dass der Professor angekommen ist. Mrs. Weasley ist ein eingestandenes Mitglied des Ordens und hat ihre eigenen Methoden, die Anzahl der Besucher und Gäste im Hauptquartier im Überblick zu behalten. Ich vermute, es ist so wie mit ihrer verwunschenen Uhr im Fuchsbau, die ihr genau erklärt, wenn jemand das Haus betritt.

Mir passt es ganz gut, dass ich niemandem Rechenschaft über sein plötzliches Auftreten ablegen muss. Ich bringe es ohnehin nicht übers Herz, von seinem schlechten Zustand zu erzählen.

Als endlich alle schlafen, schließlich hatten sie einen aufregenden Tag, wälze ich mich in meinem Bett von einer Seite auf die andere. Was ich erlebt habe, lässt mich nicht los. Wie sollte es das auch? Nie im Leben hätte ich damit gerechnet, Snape mal so zu sehen. Seine Haut war leichenblass. Am schlimmsten aber fand ich den Ausdruck seiner Augen: verzweifelt, flehend.

Die Gedanken in mir sind erdrückend, ich weiß nicht weiter und stehe auf. Irgendwie fühle ich mich für ihn verantwortlich, immerhin habe ich ihn gefunden. Und ob sich jemand der anderen um ihn kümmert, bezweifle ich stark. Snape ist zwar Mitglied des Ordens, wird aber nur beim Kommen und Gehen beobachtet. Was sonst mit ihm passiert, wird totgeschwiegen, teilweise auch, weil er niemand ist, der gern im Mittelpunkt steht. Er lebt sehr zurückgezogen in Hogwarts, hier ist es genauso. Das war schon immer so. Und mal ehrlich, wir alle sind froh, wenn er uns in Ruhe lässt. Zumindest war es bis jetzt so, denn nach diesem Vorfall hat er meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt.

Leise schleiche ich mich aus meinem Zimmer und den Flur entlang bis zu seiner Tür. Dann trete ich ein und mache hinter mir zu. Vorsichtig beuge ich mich über ihn und erkenne seine Umrisse im schwachen Licht, das durch das Fenster hereinkommt.

Er schläft. Für seine Verhältnisse sieht es fast schon friedlich aus, obwohl noch immer die Anspannung auf seinen Gesichtszügen zu erkennen ist, die er jeden Tag mit sich herumträgt.

Ich zünde eine Kerze auf dem Tisch an und setze mich neben seinem Bett auf einen Stuhl. Meine Gedanken kommen nicht zur Ruhe. Es lässt mich nicht los, was mit ihm passiert ist. Obwohl ich ihn nie leiden konnte, verspüre ich einen Stich, als mir bewusst wird, dass ihn ein Cruciatus getroffen hat, vielleicht auch mehrere. Nicht grundlos sind diese Flüche unverzeihlich. Es ist barbarisch, jemanden damit zu quälen.

Langsam werden meine Lider schwer und so kauere ich mich auf meinem Stuhl zusammen und döse vor mich hin. Erst nach einer Weile reißt mich ein Geräusch aus dem Schlaf.

Snape sitzt schweißgebadet auf dem Bett und klappert mit den Zähnen.

Ich sehe ihn an, doch er meidet meinen Blick. Vermutlich ist er zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich nicht wieder auf die Zunge zu beißen. Außerdem sind seine Hände ganz verkrampft.

Ich fische nach meinem Zauberstab, doch er schüttelt energisch den Kopf.

„Irgendwas müssen wir doch tun", bringe ich mühsam hervor.

Er presst Lippen und Augen fest aufeinander und wie durch ein Wunder beruhigt er sich nach einigen gequälten Atemzügen.

Seine Brust hebt und senkt sich schnell, das zittern hört auf.

Verblüfft starre ich ihn an.

„Wie haben Sie das gemacht?"

Langsam dreht er den Kopf zu mir und sieht mich an.

„Übung, Granger."

Seine Stimme klingt gebrochen und auch sonst sieht er ziemlich ausgelaugt aus. Dennoch setze ich ein unbeholfenes Lächeln auf.

„Sie hatten wohl kein allzu großes Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten, nicht wahr?"

Er blinzelt mich an. „Es hat schon beim letzten Mal nicht funktioniert, wenn Sie sich erinnern, also hätte es jetzt auch nicht gewirkt."

„Warum nicht?", will ich überrascht wissen.

„Was glauben Sie?"

Eine Antwort kann ich mir sparen. Sein Körper ist so geschwächt, dass mir klar wird, warum er nicht auf meinen Zauber reagiert hat: er ist immun dagegen.

Bedrückt nehme ich meine Lippe zwischen die Zähne. Es ist traurig. Sein Anblick löst etwas in mir aus und ich überlege, ob ich ihn nicht vielleicht besser wieder allein lassen sollte.

„Wollen Sie sich frischmachen?", frage ich vorsichtig.

Ihm direkt zu sagen, wie übel er aussieht, bringe ich nicht über mich.

Während er mit sich zu kämpfen scheint, fällt mir auf, wie verändert er wirkt. Auf seinem Gesicht kommen langsam Bartstoppel zum Vorschein, seine Augen sind von dunklen Ringen umgeben.

Er holt Luft. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es bis ins Bad schaffe."

Verwundert starre ich ihn an. Was soll ich darauf nur sagen? Ich kann wohl schlecht...

„Soll ich Ihnen helfen?"

Seine Lippen werden zu schmalen Schlitzen.

„Das wäre eine Idee. Aber ich denke nicht, dass es angemessen ist."

Ich werde rot. „Ich könnte Sie bis zur Tür bringen, wenn Sie wollen."

Was ist nur in mich gefahren? Kaum ist jemand hilflos, muss ich mich wieder mal einmischen.

Er senkt den Kopf und mir entgeht nicht, dass er nervös ist. Dennoch will er offensichtlich, wenn auch nur kurz, aus den verklebten Sachen raus, um sich wieder wie ein Mensch zu fühlen. Das würde ich schließlich auch wollen, wenn ich mich so sehen würde.

Noch ehe ich die Situation genauer überdacht habe, strecke ich ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Kommen Sie, Professor. Alle schlafen, also müssen Sie mit mir vorlieb nehmen."

Er hebt den Blick und die Unsicherheit darin trifft mich hart. Weitaus schlimmer aber ist die traurige Wahrheit dahinter: außer mir hat es niemand für nötig erachtet, nach ihm zu sehen. Er hätte hier in diesem Zimmer sterben können und niemand wäre bei ihm gewesen.

Snape ist allein.

xxx

Irgendwann sieht er ein, dass ich seine einzige Option bin, sich frisch zu machen und so greift er nach meiner Hand. Es fühlt sich eigenartig an, ihn zu berühren, aber nicht mehr ganz so befremdlich wie zuvor. Ich denke, das Schlimmste liegt hinter uns.

Vorsichtig helfe ich ihm auf die Füße, dann schnappe ich mir kurzerhand seinen Arm und lege ihn um meine Schultern, ehe er dagegen protestieren kann. Lange kann ich ihn so ohnehin nicht halten. Gemeinsam wackeln wir aus dem Zimmer und zum Bad hinüber. Vor der Tür wirft er mir einen eigenartigen Blick zu.

Ich setze ein unbeholfenes Lächeln auf.

„Soll ich hier warten?"

Er hebt die Brauen.

Natürlich, es sei denn, er hat die Absicht, den Rest der Nacht unter der Dusche oder auf dem Klo zu verbringen.

„Geben Sie mir fünfzehn Minuten, Granger", brummt er leise.

Ich nicke. „Alles klar."

Als er drinnen verschwunden ist, lasse ich mich seufzend vor der Tür auf dem Boden nieder und warte.

Es ist so still im ganzen Haus, dass ich mich so fühle, als wäre ich der einzige Mensch auf Erden. Nicht einmal aus dem Bad sind Geräusche zu hören, also schließe ich daraus, dass er einen Zauber angewendet hat, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Vor allem, wo er doch weiß, dass ich vor der Tür bin und dort auf ihn warte.

Als er dann herauskommt, sieht er deutlich besser aus. Die unangenehmen Gerüche des Erbrochenen sind verschwunden, selbst seine Kleidung hat er in Ordnung gebracht. Dennoch wirkt er ungewöhnlich schwach. Die Aktion muss ihn seine ganze Kraft gekostet haben.

Der Weg in sein Zimmer ist beschwerlich, aber gemeinsam schaffen wir es.

Dann sitzt er erschöpft an der Bettkante und vermeidet es, mir in die Augen zu sehen. Ich bin ohnehin total erledigt, also ergreife ich das Wort und wünsche ihm eine gute Nacht.


	3. Gravity

Show me your face

Kapitel 3

Gravity

„Sie hat darüber nachgedacht, Hogwarts zu verlassen."

„Und was hast du ihr gesagt?"

Snape zuckt mit den Schultern. „Dass mein Gedächtnis von Zeit zu Zeit verändert wird."

Dumbledore beugt sich über den Tisch und sieht sein Gegenüber über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an. „Und hat sie dir geglaubt?"

Wie desinteressiert rollt Snape mit den Augen. „Es geht keine Gefahr von ihr aus, schließlich ist sie nicht mit dem Dunklen Lord zu vergleichen, Albus."

„Nein. Aber sie ist ein junge Frau."

Snape legt den Kopf schief. Seine Augen werden zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Was soll das heißen?"

„Dass du einen Fehler gemacht hast. Nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger."

„Ich habe alles im Griff."

Dumbledore schmunzelt. „Das sehe ich. Ich würde fast behaupten, dass sie sich um dich sorgt."

„Das ist nicht komisch! Dieser Zwischenfall war ein unglücklicher Moment. Mehr steckt nicht dahinter."

„Und wenn doch?"

„Lassen Sie das meine Sorge sein. Ich werde mich darum kümmern."

Dumbledore nickt in seine Gedanken versunken. „Das solltest du."

Snape stützt den Kopf auf die Hände und seufzt. „Denken Sie, sie wird das meistern, Schulleiter? Wenn sie sich wirklich dazu entscheidet, Hogwarts zu verlassen, dann …"

„Sie muss. Harry kann das nicht alleine tun. Er wird seine Freunde mehr denn je brauchen."

Ein bitteres Schnauben durchzuckt den Raum. „Es war meine Schuld. Ich hätte ihre Hilfe nicht annehmen sollen."

„Vielleicht, Severus. Aber du hattest sie nötig. Wir wissen nicht, wie es sich auswirken wird, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass dieser Zwischenfall auch etwas Gutes für sich hat."

Ungläubig schüttelt Snape den Kopf. „Etwas Gutes? Das glaube ich kaum. Sie hat Dinge gesehen, die sie nie hätte sehen dürfen."

„Waren das ihre Worte?"

„Ja."

Dumbledores Augen blitzen auf. „Verstehe." Er holt Luft. „Komm zu mir, Severus."

Der Blick des Schulleiters ist ernst und lässt keinen Raum für Diskussionen übrig, doch für einen winzigen Moment erscheint etwas Schmerzliches in Snapes Zügen, als er sich von seinem Platz erhebt und den Tisch umrundet. Erst vor Dumbledore bleibt er stehen. Dann sieht er ihn an und geht vor ihm auf die Knie.

Für einen Augenblick sehen sie sich einfach nur an, bis der alte Mann seinen Zauberstab herausnimmt und seine Hand auf Snapes Kopf legt.

„Es tut mir leid."

Snape nickt und schließt für einen Moment die Augen. „Tut es das nicht immer?"

Dumbledore ignoriert den ironischen Unterton in seiner Stimme. Auch der intensive Blick seines Gegenübers schert ihn nicht. Und so setzt er seinen Zauberstab an Snapes Schläfe.

„Wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, wirst du sie zurückerhalten."

„Seien Sie vorsichtig mit Ihren schönen Worten, Albus, denn wenn ich das hier überleben sollte, werde ich es ihr sagen."

„Was wirst du ihr sagen?"

„Die Wahrheit."

„So?"

Snape nickt. „Natürlich erinnere ich mich an einige Dinge, obwohl ich immer wieder bewusstlos war. Doch es wäre alles andere als klug gewesen, es ihr zu sagen. Ich bin kein Narr. Ich weiß, dass sie dazu tendiert, sich die Sachen zu sehr zu Herzen zu nehmen. Das war schon immer so."

„Und was ist mit dir?"

Snape legt den Kopf schief. „Mit mir?"

Dumbledore funkelt ihn warnend an. „Spiel nicht mit mir, Severus. Beantworte einfach nur meine Frage."

Es wird still und der alte Mann nickt.

„Das dachte ich mir. Aber wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, dann ist es nicht länger meine Angelegenheit. Du kannst tun und lassen was du willst."

„Es wäre ein Wunder, wenn sie mich laufen lassen würden", schnaubt Snape unbeeindruckt.

„Noch ist es nicht zu spät, die Welt wissen zu lassen, was du für den Kampf gegen Tom riskiert hast."

„Niemals!"

„Überlege es dir gut. Doch jetzt sei still."

xxx

Am nächsten Morgen erwacht das Haus zu neuem Leben und niemand ahnt auch nur, was sich im Verborgenen zwischen Snape und mir abgespielt hat.

Es ist eigenartig, aber so langsam wird mir bewusst, wie dramatisch das alles ist. Der Orden verlässt sich auf seine Informationen, ohne dabei zu berücksichtigen, wie es für ihn sein muss, sie zu beschaffen. Dass Dumbledore das einfach so hinnimmt, kann und will ich nicht glauben, wo doch die ganze Welt der Zauberer davon überzeugt ist, dass er ein so nobler Mann ist. Wer weiß, vielleicht habe ich mich einfach in ihm getäuscht und er ist nicht ganz so harmlos, wie es den Anschein hat. Anders ist es mit den Jungs. Sie stehen voll und ganz auf der Seite unseres Schulleiters, denn schon bei unseren Gesprächen am Frühstückstisch wird darüber diskutiert, dass wir einen weiteren Gast im Hause haben. Die Meinungen über Snape sind immer dieselben. Nur ich halte mich vorsichtshalber zurück. Abgesehen von mir gibt es nur noch Molly, die nicht näher darauf eingeht. Im Gegenteil, sie bringt ein Tablett mit Kaffee und Toast nach oben, die erste menschliche Tat für den Professor, an der ich nicht beteiligt bin.

Für recht viel mehr reicht es nicht, dann wird seine Anwesenheit wieder unter den Tisch gekehrt, schließlich will sich niemand von Snapes plötzlichem Auftauchen die gute Ferienlaune verderben lassen.

Wie um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, entschließen sich noch am selben Tag alle Anwesenden zu einem Ausflug nach Hogsmeade. Mir kommt das sehr gelegen, denn nach Gesellschaft ist mir nach den jüngsten Vorkommnissen nicht zumute und so rede ich mich wieder einmal raus, indem ich vorgebe, mich in die Bibliothek zurückziehen zu wollen.

Endlich herrscht wieder Ruhe. Der Trubel der Weasleys, der mich sonst immer so aufgeheitert hat, ist nun alles andere als angenehm, wenn man den Kopf so voller Gedanken hat.

Eine Weile sitze ich auf dem Sofa und wippe mit den Füßen auf und ab. Ich bin unsicher was ich tun soll. Vermutlich ist Snape noch immer dort oben, denn in einem Zustand wie diesem sollte er es besser unterlassen, zu viel durch die Gegend zu reisen.

Was er wohl gerade macht? Ob er etwas braucht? Nachdem Molly so schnell wieder in der Küche war, bezweifle ich, dass sie ihm das Tablett ans Bett gebracht hat.

Der Gedanke lässt mich unruhig werden. Snape ist alleine. Ich bin es auch. Wieso sollte ich nicht nach ihm sehen?

Meine Neugierde nimmt überhand und so mache ich mich auf den Weg zu ihm. Schnell bewahrheiten sich meine Befürchtungen: das Tablett mit seinem Frühstück steht unberührt vor der Tür.

Ich schüttle bedrückt den Kopf und klopfe an. Doch Snape antwortet nicht. Das macht mich stutzig, also trete ich vorsichtig ein. Wenn er gewollt hätte, dass ich draußen bleibe, hätte er es mich wissen lassen.

Die Erleichterung darüber, dass er lediglich im Bett liegt und schläft, ist groß. Nachholbedarf hat er ja genug. Ich hatte mir aufgrund seines Zustands schon Sorgen um ihn gemacht.

Leise setze ich mich neben seinem Bett auf den Stuhl und nehme mein Buch aus der Tasche meines Sweaters. Nach nur wenigen Seiten gebe ich das Lesen aber wieder auf. Es fällt mir so schwer, mich auf den Text zu konzentrieren, dass ich einsehen muss, wie wenig Sinn mein Vorhaben hat.

Snape neben mir wird ohnehin langsam unruhig. Er wälzt den Kopf herum, dann schlägt er die Augen auf und sieht mich an.

Die Falte zwischen seinen Brauen zieht sich tief zusammen.

„Granger."

Es ist nur ein Wort, aber weitaus mehr als eine einfache Begrüßung. Die dahinter steckende Botschaft sagt mir unter anderem, dass er immer noch geschwächt ist. Außerdem ist er überrascht, mich zu sehen.

„Hallo, Professor", sage ich mit einem zaghaften Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Ich bin froh, dass er diese Nacht überstanden hat.

Er schluckt hart. Sein Mund ist trocken. „Was tun Sie hier?"

Ich lege die Stirn in Falten.

„Sir?"

„Ich denke, Sie haben mich sehr wohl verstanden, meinen Sie nicht?"

Ich räuspere mich. „Alle Anderen sind außer Haus und da wollte ich sehen, ob Sie vielleicht etwas brauchen."

Er dreht den Kopf weg, nimmt seine Hand hoch und fährt sich damit durch die Haare.

„Dann tun sie das Richtige. Und Sie sollten mich ebenso meiden, Granger."

Überrascht lehne ich mich zu ihm vor. „Warum, Professor?"

Er schließt die Augen und atmet tief ein. „Es ist besser so, glauben Sie mir."

Ich schüttle mich unbewusst. Der traurige und resignierte Ton in seiner Stimme jagt mir mindestens so viel Angst ein, wie sein plötzlicher Auftritt von gestern.

Schnell fange ich mich wieder und greife nach seinem Arm.

Snape zuckt zusammen, doch ich ignoriere es. Ich will ihm nichts Böses, sondern ihm nur damit zeigen, dass er sich irrt. Jeder Mensch braucht hin und wieder Gesellschaft.

„Warum sagen Sie das? Es war offensichtlich, dass Sie Hilfe nötig hatten. Und das ist keine Schande in Ihrem Zustand."

Erst jetzt sieht er mich wieder an.

Seine Finger beginnen zu zittern und er entzieht mir seinen Arm.

„Es ist mein Einfluss, Granger. Ich bin nicht gut für Sie."

Einen Moment lang weiß ich nicht, ob ich darüber lachen oder laut aufheulen soll. Er sieht immer noch erschöpft aus, gar nicht wie ein Todesser oder ein Spion. Vielmehr gleicht er einem von der Welt verstoßenen Menschen, der sich selbst vor langer Zeit aufgegeben hat.

„Aber Sie sind mein Professor", sage ich schnell. „Sie unterrichten mich."

Seine Mimik verfinstert sich.

„Genau darum sollten Sie das nicht miterleben."

Ich stutze. Vermutlich hat er Recht. Doch es ist mir gleich. Er hat jemanden gebraucht, der für ihn da war und das Schicksal wollte, dass ich dieser Jemand bin.

„Ist das alles? Tut mir leid, Professor, aber ich sehe das etwas anders."

„Natürlich tun Sie das", entgegnet er sarkastisch, doch es wirkt keinesfalls so bissig wie sonst.

Ich blinzle ihn an.

„Okay. Wenn Sie alleine sein wollen, brauchen Sie es nur zu sagen. Ich kann ebenso gut wieder in der Bibliothek verschwinden."

Er seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf. „Warten Sie, Granger, es war nicht so gemeint."

Plötzlich sieht er mich an.

„Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, ich möchte nicht undankbar sein für das, was Sie getan haben. Doch glauben Sie mir, wenn ich eine andere Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, als Ihre Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen zu müssen, hätte ich sie ergriffen."

„Dass weiß ich", entgegne ich knapp.

Er sieht mich schief an, ehe er etwas darauf erwidert. „Es ist ungewöhnlich für mich, auf andere angewiesen zu sein. Bisher war es nicht nötig, aber die Lage wird ernster und der Dunkle Lord ungeduldiger."

„Sie müssen mir das nicht erklären."

Schnell schüttelt er den Kopf. „Nein, muss ich nicht."

„Sehen Sie? Es ist gut, Professor. Manchmal brauchen wir andere Menschen. Und manchmal brauchen wir Hilfe."

Leise schnaubend verzieht er die Mundwinkel. „Sieht wohl so aus. Ich werde schließlich nicht jünger."

Kaum hat er ausgesprochen, klappt er den Mund zu. Was er so spontan von sich gegeben hat, überrascht uns beide, denn er starrt ohne ein weiteres Wort auf seine Hände.

„Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen."

Ich gehe nicht darauf ein. Alleine die Tatsache, dass ein so disziplinierter Mensch wie er sich in meiner Gegenwart dazu herablässt, auf dieser Ebene mit mir zu kommunizieren, ist bemerkenswert.

„Ähm, soll ich Ihnen vielleicht ein Frühstück bringen? Sie sehen aus, als könnten Sie eins brauchen."

Er schnaubt leise vor sich hin und nickt, woraufhin ich ihn alleine lasse.

xxx

In der Küche geht alles schief. Ich verbrühe meine Hand am heißen Wasserdampf und der Toaster ist zu dunkel eingestellt, worauf die ersten Scheiben verkohlt herausspringen.

Snapes Worte und die Abgeschlagenheit dazu haben mich ziemlich durcheinander gebracht.

Als ich dann endlich den Tee und einige Marmeladentoasts fertig habe, bringe ich alles nach oben in sein Zimmer.

Er sieht sofort den roten Fleck auf meiner Hand und runzelt die Stirn.

„Ah, das – das ist nicht weiter schlimm", murmle ich unbeholfen vor mich hin, obwohl es in Wahrheit ziemlich brennt.

Snape rollt mit den Augen und setzt sich auf.

„Kommen Sie her, Granger."

Ich platziere sein Frühstück auf dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett und bleibe vor ihm stehen.

„Geben Sie mir Ihre Hand", fordert er ernst.

Verunsichert senke ich den Blick.

„Sir, es ist nicht so schlimm, dass ich dafür Ihre Kräfte in Anspruch nehmen sollte. Ich kann selbst ..."

Er wirft mir einen derart finsteren Blick zu, dass ich sofort verstumme und ihm ohne weitere Proteste meine Hand reiche.

Das Gefühl, diesmal von ihm berührt zu werden, lässt mich schaudern.

Snape ist hochkonzentriert, als er seinen Zauberstab herausholt, denn jede Bewegung kostet ihn Kraft. Dennoch weiß er genau was er tut, denn kaum bewegen sich lautlos seine Lippen, hört das Brennen an meiner Hand auf und der rote Fleck verschwindet.

Ich weiß nicht genau, warum er das getan hat, aber vielleicht hatte er einfach das Gefühl, sich bei mir revanchieren zu müssen. Anders kann ich mir nicht erklären, warum er es riskiert, noch geschwächter als zuvor auf sein Kissen zurück zu sinken.

Ich höre seinen angestrengten Atem und weiß, dass ich besser gehen sollte, um ihm Ruhe zu gönnen. Aber ich kann es nicht. Ich kann ihn nicht einfach alleine lassen, denn im Grunde genommen ist kein Mensch gern allein. Nicht einmal Snape, obwohl er natürlich das Gegenteil behaupten würde.

Insgeheim muss ich zugeben, dass mich diese neuen Verhaltensweisen an ihm überraschen. Es ist paradox und steht mit so ungefähr jeder Meinung im Widerspruch, die ich mir in den vergangenen Jahren über ihn zusammengereimt habe.

In meiner Hilflosigkeit setze ich mich zu ihm an den Bettrand und reiche ihm wortlos eine Tasse Tee, doch seine Hände zittern wieder und so helfe ich ihm einfach beim Trinken.

Es ist die erste Mahlzeit, die er seit einer Weile zu sich nimmt. Jeder, der ihn in diesem Moment dabei beobachtet, wie langsam und vorsichtig er von seinem Toast abbeißt, könnte das feststellen. Nur hat eben noch nie jemand darauf geachtet.

Als er fertig ist, kann ich mich nicht länger zurückhalten. In meinem Kopf türmen sich die Fragen nach dem Warum und dem Wieso.

„Wofür haben Sie sich diesen Cruciatus eingefangen?"

Er sieht mich abwägend an und es dauert, ehe er darauf antwortet.

„Braucht es einen Grund, Granger?"

Ich spüre einen Stich in meinem Inneren.

„Aber irgendwas muss ihn doch dazu gebracht haben, oder?"

„Er ist unzufrieden."

„Womit?"

„Dafür gibt es keine sinnvolle Erklärung. Manchmal reicht schon ein kleiner Erfolg der Auroren aus, um ihn wütend zu machen."

„Das ist verrückt."

Er geht nicht darauf ein.

„Der Dunkle Lord ist unberechenbar, Granger. Und je mehr wir ihm zusetzen, umso schwieriger wird es für mich, ihn mit gewissen Informationen zu füttern."

Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Weiß Dumbledore von dem, was Sie hier durchmachen?"

Ein Schnauben entfährt ihm. „Was glauben Sie, Granger?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ehrlich. Er muss verrückt sein, wenn er das zulässt."

„Manchmal hat selbst er keine andere Wahl."

„Das glaube ich nicht."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Weil es barbarisch ist."

„Irgendjemand muss immer die Drecksarbeit machen."

„Aber doch nicht so!"

„Haben Sie denn eine Alternative?"

„Nein."

„Gut. Dann sollten Sie aufhören, sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Es ist zwecklos, denn wenn ich das nicht tue, wird keiner es tun."

„Aber ..."

„Sie haben mich gehört. Mehr gibt es nicht dazu zu sagen."

„Dann werden Sie das also weiterhin tun?"

Er legt den Kopf schief und sieht mich durch eine Handvoll ungepflegter Strähnen hindurch an. „Was tue ich denn?"

„Sie liefern sich einem Irren aus und lassen sich von ihm foltern."

Seine Augen blitzen warnend auf. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Ihnen der Ernst der Lage bewusst ist, Miss Granger, aber wir haben keine andere Verbindung zu ihm."

Ich senke den Blick und starre zutiefst getroffen auf die Knöpfe auf seiner Brust, die aus der Bettdecke hervor ragen.

„Es tut mir leid."

„Natürlich", brummt er leise vor sich hin.

Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll und so schweigen wir uns eine Weile an. Erst dann kommt mir der Einfall, dass er vielleicht mal das Badezimmer aufsuchen muss.

„Wollen Sie … ähm … mal ins Bad?"

„Ja."

Ich hätte mir gleich denken können, dass er mich nie danach fragen würde. Das hätte ihm auch gar nicht ähnlich gesehen. Er scheint mir viel zu sehr wie einer dieser sturen alten Krankenhauspatienten zu sein, die lieber ins Bett machen, ehe sie es wagen, nach der Schwester zu klingeln.

Ohne viel Gerede helfe ich ihm hoch und bringe ihn ins Bad. Mein Helfersyndrom ist nicht zu übersehen, doch es ist mir gleich, den ich muss sagen, dass ich mich langsam daran gewöhne, in seiner Nähe zu sein. Snape sieht das vermutlich anders, lässt sich aber nichts anmerken.

Diesmal nimmt er sich mehr Zeit für seinen Besuch im Bad. Vielleicht weil niemand außer uns im Haus ist und er nicht weiß, wann er die nächste Gelegenheit dazu bekommt.

Als dann die Tür aufgeht, steht er erschöpft, aber auch erfrischt vor mir und sieht mich an.

Wieder muss ich frösteln. Seine durchdringenden schwarzen Augen faszinieren mich. Unbeholfen lächle ich zu ihm hoch.

„Bereit?"

Er nickte und wir gehen zurück auf sein Zimmer. Dort angekommen lässt er sich auf der Bettkante nieder und ich löse mich vorsichtig von ihm los. Mir entgeht nicht, dass ihn etwas beschäftigt. Irgendwas will er mir wohl mitteilen, also setze ich mich neben ihn und warte.

„Danke, Granger."

Ich blinzle hinauf in sein Gesicht, denn obwohl er so schwach ist, überragt er mich mit seiner Größe.

„Sie müssen mir nicht danken", erkläre ich schnell.

Wieder nickt er. Dann wird es still.

Während wir so beieinander sitzen, überkommt mich ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Snape mag nicht attraktiv sein oder einladend auf Menschen wirken. Außerdem ist er sehr geschwächt. Doch trotz allem ist da etwas an ihm, das es mir schwer macht, ihn alleine zu lassen, geschweige denn, mich ihm zu entziehen. Es ist, als würde er eine eigenartige Kraft ausstrahlen, die mich zu ihm hinführt, eine Macht, die auch seine Augen in ihrem Inneren verbergen.

Je länger wir uns ansehen, umso weniger kann ich mich von ihm loslösen. Und er? Er hält meinem Blick stand, wie schon unzählige Male zuvor. Der einzige Unterschied zu sonst ist der, dass er etwas Verletzliches und Fragendes in seinen Augen hat.

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das tue, aber als ich meine Hand hebe und sie auf seine lege, wird mir ganz warm.

Seine Augen blitzen auf, doch noch immer sehen wir uns ungebrochen an. Dann muss ich blinzeln und erhasche einen Blick auf seine dünnen Lippen. Es scheint, als würden sie zittern, jedoch lange nicht so wie seine Hände gezittert haben. Etwas ist anders: er ist nervös.

Mir ist noch gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er sich rasiert hat, aber seine Haut wirkt jetzt wieder glatt, mal abgesehen von den Schatten und Falten, die ihn immerwährend begleiten, ganz so wie es immer der Fall war. Ich fröstle und mir steigt sein Geruch in die Nase, eine Mischung aus Seife und Rasierwasser. Schlicht und herb.

Der Eindruck, den ich in diesem Moment von ihm habe, ist durchaus angenehm und ich beginne mich zu fragen, was so anders an ihm ist als zuvor. Seit er hier im Haus aufgetaucht ist, habe ich das Gefühl, in seiner Nähe verweilen zu müssen. Im Gegensatz zu gestern lasse ich mich nun aber nicht mehr von dem Drang leiten, ihm helfen zu wollen. Es ist weitaus komplizierter geworden.

Meine Hand ruht noch immer auf seiner, als ich die andere nehme und sie auf die Knöpfe lege, die seine Brust säumen.

Ein Schauder durchfährt ihn. Ich kann es deutlich spüren. Dann schluckt er, sein Kehlkopf vibriert und er öffnet den Mund.

Ich lege ihm meinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen; einfach so, obwohl er mein Professor ist. Er starrt mich verwundert an, doch es ist mir egal, was andere davon halten mögen. Ich tue das, weil ich das Gefühl habe, es tun zu müssen. Und irgendwie glaube ich, dass ihm ähnliche Dinge durch den Kopf gehen. Es ist nur schwerer für ihn, damit umzugehen.

Vorsichtig lasse ich meinen Finger über die Kontur seiner Oberlippe gleiten - so weich und so warm - da greift er plötzlich nach meinem Arm und hält mich fest.

Wir sehen uns an, dann beugt er sich zu mir vor und streicht mir mit der anderen Hand eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Seine Blicke sind so tief und innig, dass mir ganz schummrig davon wird.

Für einen Moment schließe ich die Augen. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wann sich zuletzt etwas so intensiv angefühlt hat. Was ich empfinde, als er mich mit seinen Fingern an der Wange streift, kann ich nicht beschreiben. Er ist mein Professor. Er ist ein Todesser und ein Spion. Aber mir ist es gleich. Ich will das hier spüren, will es auskosten.

Ich blinzle. Mit großen Augen sehe ich ihn an und etwas Neues liegt in seinem Blick: Verlangen.

Sein Atem geht schneller und mir wird bewusst, dass es uns verboten ist, sich so nahe zu sein. Der Reiz aber, der sich dahinter verbirgt, ist größer als jegliche Vorsicht.

Fest entschlossen greife ich mir die Knöpfe auf seiner Brust und ziehe ihn zu mir, bis unsere Nasen nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt sind. Dann passiert es: er schließt die letzte Distanz zwischen uns und drückt seine Lippen zaghaft und vorsichtig auf meine.

Mein ganzer Körper wird weich, als ich die Berührung seiner warmen Haut auf meiner spüre, zugleich durchzuckt ein Blitz meinen Unterleib. Es ist eine eigenartige Regung, ich begreife kaum noch was geschieht. Doch ihn auf diese Weise und derart innig bei mir zu haben, überwältigt mich.

Seine Hände legen sich auf meinen Rücken und erkunden mich Stück für Stück, während unsere Lippen einander liebkosen. Es ist ein wunderbarer Kuss, der sanft begonnen hat, doch schon merke ich, dass er fordernder wird. Snape gibt sich mir hin. Er drückt mich immer fester an sich, lässt seine Hand nach oben gleiten und vergräbt seine Finger in meinen Haaren, bis er meinen Hinterkopf umfasst hat und mich an sich presst. Seine Zunge stößt gegen meinen Mund und ich lasse ihn ein.

Ich spüre, wie sich sein Brustkorb hebt und senkt und weiß, dass er eigentlich viel zu schwach dafür ist, mich auf diese Weise zu erforschen. Doch für einen Moment ist es uns beiden egal. Wir küssen uns, lang und innig, bis uns die Luft wegbleibt. Erst dann ringen wir beide nach Atem und sehen uns an. Seine Finger umfassen meine Wange, sein Daumen streichelt mich. Er lehnt den Kopf gegen meine Stirn und ist dabei so warm, so liebenswert, dass ich überhaupt nichts mehr begreife. Im Grunde genommen ist es mir gleich, selbst dann, wenn mein Verstand absolut verrückt spielt, will ich mehr davon.

Und so nähere ich mich ihm wieder und dringe mit meiner Zunge in seinen Mund ein, mindestens ebenso willig und neugierig wie zuvor er. Erneut liebkosen wir uns, immer stürmischer, immer härter. Unsere Lippen und Nasen prallen wild aufeinander. Was vorhin noch das Atmen zweier irritierter Menschen war, wird jetzt zu einem sanften Stöhnen. Eine unglaubliche Hitze macht sich dabei in meinem Inneren breit. Seine Stimme in meinem Mund zu hören, gibt mir das Gefühl, als würde ich ihn schon ewig kennen. Eigentlich tue ich das sogar, nur eben nicht so. Wir sind im Einklang miteinander, voller Leidenschaft und Hingabe.

Ich nehme meine Hand und lasse sie tiefer gleiten, über seine bebende Brust, seinen Bauch, bis hinab zu seinem Unterleib. Dort angekommen schiebe ich seine Kleidung beiseite, um freien Zugang zu seiner Hose zu haben.

Meine Finger gleiten wie zufällig zwischen seine Beine, obwohl uns beiden klar zu sein scheint, was ich vorhabe.

Snape drückt sich mit dem ganzen Körper gegen mich, als ich ihn durch die Hose hindurch berühre. Instinktiv schließe ich meine Hand um seinen Penis und höre ihn aufstöhnen, so rau und kehlig, dass mich ein Schauder streift.

Ich weiß, dass er das will. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, dass Schweiß auf seiner Stirn glänzt, also schiebe ich ihm mit der anderen Hand die langen Strähnen beiseite, um ihn besser betrachten zu können.

Sein Gesicht ist so konzentriert und voller Emotionen, wie ich ihn nie zuvor erlebt habe. Alleine dieser Anblick ist es wert, aufs Ganze zu gehen, denn inzwischen bin ich mir sicher, dass ich es auskosten will, soweit es geht.

Meine Finger fangen an, ihn zu streicheln, doch dann greift er plötzlich nach meiner Hand. Unser Kuss wird unterbrochen und ich sehe ihn fragend an.

Seine Augen sind ernst, zugleich flehend, als er nach Worten sucht.

„Es – es tut mir leid. Aber ich kann das nicht."

Ich ringe nach Luft und schlucke.

„Wieso nicht? Sie wollen es doch, oder?"

Er antwortet nicht, sondern senkt den Blick.

Ich war mir so sicher.

In diesem Moment wird mir klar, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Er sieht abgeschlagen aus. Und das ist er auch. Er ist geschwächt. Doch erst langsam begreife ich, dass er es vielleicht wirklich nicht kann. Die Auswirkungen der Cruciatus-Flüche haben einen hohen Preis von ihm gefordert.

„Es ist eine Weile her, dass ..."

Ich nehme meine Hand und lege sie auf seine Lippen. In einer Situation wie dieser will ich nicht, dass er sich vor mir rechtfertigen muss. Der Moment mit ihm ist zu kostbar für mich.

„Es ist in Ordnung."

Er schließt die Augen und die tiefe Falte zwischen seinen Brauen kommt deutlich zum Vorschein. „Nein. Das ist es nicht."

Ich spüre einen Stich in mir. Das Letzte was ich jetzt tun sollte, ist es, ihm Vorwürfe zu machen, denn so langsam fange ich an, ihn zu verstehen. Sein Verhalten, seine Lebensweise. Er braucht Ruhe.

„Ich hätte nicht damit anfangen sollen", sage ich leise. „Es war falsch von mir."

Snape sieht mich noch immer nicht an. Sein Gesicht ist von langen Strähnen verdeckt und seine Stimme ist ganz rau, als er damit die plötzliche Stille durchbricht: „Gehen Sie jetzt."

Es trifft mich hart, ihn so zu erleben, nachdem wir uns eben noch so nahe waren. Ich kann nicht gehen, denn in Wahrheit sorge ich mich weitaus mehr um ihn, als ich es mir eingestehen will. Meine Gefühle für ihn sind zerrissen und auf einer sehr tiefen emotionalen Ebene in meinem Inneren verankert, die von weitaus mehr als Mitleid geprägt ist.

Vorsichtig lege ich meine Hand auf seine Wange.

„Es spielt keine Rolle."

Er scheint zu überlegen, so wie immer, wenn ihm etwas unangenehm ist.

„Tut es doch."

Langsam fange ich an, sein Gesicht zu streicheln. Ich berühre seine Wangen, seine Lippen, seine Nase. Zuerst kämpft er mit sich, es geschehen zu lassen, doch dann lehnt er sich an meine Schulter und lässt mich gewähren. Ich nehme meine andere Hand, lege sie um seinen Rumpf und ziehe ihn näher zu mir heran.

Snape reagiert nicht darauf, schiebt mich aber auch nicht weiter von sich. Er lässt sich einfach gehen.

Es ist schwer für mich, ihn nach diesen Erfahrungen so zu erleben, doch ich glaube fast, dass die Enttäuschung seinerseits weitaus größer ist. Er weiß, dass er körperliche Grenzen hat, die er früher nicht hatte. Das ist mir in dem Gespräch mit ihm klar geworden. Aber erst jetzt weiß ich wirklich, wovon er geredet hat. Genau genommen ist es kein Wunder, denn sein Lebenswandel ist alles andere als normal. Hinzu kommt, dass wir beide wissen, dass es uns verboten ist, sich so nahe zu sein, was uns nicht davon abgehalten hat, aufeinander zuzugehen.

Ich begreife allmählich, wie ungewohnt das hier alles für ihn sein muss und so fahre ich fort, seine Wange und seinen bebenden Oberkörper zu streicheln, um ihn zu beruhigen und ihn abzulenken. Er braucht einen menschlichen Kontakt. Er braucht jemanden, der für ihn da ist. Jemanden, der ihm Kraft gibt und Ruhe und Frieden. Und manchmal bedeutet das, nicht weiter zu drängen, bis der richtige Zeitpunkt für den nächsten Schritt gekommen ist.

Ganz langsam lasse ich mich auf sein Bett sinken und ziehe ihn mit mir. Snape lässt es geschehen. Er ist zu erschöpft, um sich dagegen zu wehren.

Irgendwann entspannt er sich und legt seinen Arm um mich. Dann liegen wir nebeneinander und halten uns einfach nur fest.


	4. Expectation

Show me your face

Kapitel 4

Expectation

Wie eine Irre renne ich in meinem Schlafsaal auf und ab. Ich bin nicht verrückt, doch nach meinem verstörenden Aufeinandertreffen mit Snape muss ich mir eingestehen, dass es an der Zeit ist, etwas zu unternehmen, um diese Sache zu regeln. Ich weiß genau was geschehen ist. Er vielleicht nicht. Obwohl ich das nicht mit Sicherheit sagen kann. Es ist schwer, aus ihm schlau zu werden, was eigentlich nichts Neues ist. Was mich aber sehr wohl irritiert, ist die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore seine Finger im Spiel zu haben scheint.

Ist es wirklich möglich, dass er Snape derart beeinflusst? Würde er so weit gehen, ihm seine Erinnerungen zu nehmen?

Ich brauche nicht lange, um festzustellen, dass er es tun würde, denn wer so skrupellos ist, einen Menschen in die Lage zu bringen, sich auf derart bestialische Weise Schmerzen auszusetzen, scheut auch nicht davor zurück, ihm einen Teil seiner Seele zu nehmen, denn das ist es, was ich damit verbinde, wenn es um persönliche Erinnerungen und Erfahrungen geht. Ich bin bestimmt kein Experte darin, Menschen in Kategorien einzuteilen, schließlich habe auch ich meine Schwächen. Doch es fühlt sich grausam an, wenn ich auch nur daran denke, dass Snape das durchmachen muss.

Vor allem jetzt, nachdem ich weiß, wie er sein kann, wenn man die seltene Gelegenheit erhält, ihm näher zu kommen. Dass er es einfach verleugnet, gerät in meiner Fantasie zusehends in den Hintergrund. Was wir hatten, war zu intensiv, um es auf diese Art abzutun. Snape mag zwar ein Spion sein, doch ich weiß, dass er sich mir geöffnet hat. Es war kein Traum. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er mir während unserer gemeinsamen emotionalen und intimen Momente im Grimmauldplatz nichts vorgespielt hat. Noch dazu, wo es ihm so unangenehm war, sich in meiner Gegenwart körperliche Schwächen einzugestehen. Keinem Mann fällt so etwas leicht, schon gar nicht ihm.

Meine Gedanken kreisen unaufhörlich weiter. Und jetzt, endlich, bricht die Realität über mich herein: er kennt nichts anderes. Dies ist sein Leben.

Ich fühle mich hilflos. Ich will ihn sehen und ihn spüren, denn was wir hatten, war alles andere als eine kleine Affäre zwischen einem Lehrer und seiner Schülerin. Wir haben uns miteinander vertraut gemacht. Er hat mich an sich herangelassen, körperlich und seelisch. Umso mehr verletzt es mich, dass er bei unserer letzten Begegnung in Hogwarts so abweisend war, denn ehrlich gesagt hätte ich ihm das nicht zugetraut. Vielleicht war ich ja deshalb so überrumpelt, dass ich kaum wusste, was ich sagen soll. Und auch, in welcher Reihenfolge ich beginnen sollte.

Es ist nicht so, dass ich erwartet hätte, dass wir uns in aller Öffentlichkeit in die Arme fallen. Doch da es mitten in der Nacht war und niemand in der Nähe zu sein schien, hätte ich mir etwas mehr als seine kühle Zurückhaltung erhofft. Es tut weh, dass er mich so hat abblitzen lassen. Dennoch muss ich gestehen, dass ich erleichtert war, ihn in deutlich besserer Verfassung zu sehen. Fast nichts außer den üblichen Schatten auf seinem Gesicht und seiner Müdigkeit hat darauf hingedeutet, dass er in der Nacht, nachdem ich ihn gefunden habe, vor Erschöpfung und Schmerz hätte sterben können.

Die Frage, wie es jetzt mit mir und meinen verworrenen Gefühlen für ihn weitergehen soll, lässt mich mindestens ebenso wenig los, wie die nach seinen Motiven.

Wenigstens in einem Punkt bin ich mir sicher: er hat etwas für mich empfunden, doch wie viel genau dahintersteckt, kann ich nicht sagen. Vielleicht war es eine spontane Eingebung aus der Situation heraus, die ihn dazu gedrängt hat, sich mir hinzugeben. Vielleicht war es aber auch mehr. Doch wie soll ich je die Wahrheit erfahren, wenn er tatsächlich von Dumbledore manipuliert wird? Ich kann wohl schlecht zu ihm gehen und ihn danach fragen. Oder?

xxx

Ich mache die Augen auf und stelle fest, dass ich an meinen Professor geschmiegt in seinem Bett liege. Wir sind beide eingeschlafen und das mitten am Tag. Die friedfertige Ruhe um uns herum bestätigt meine Vermutung, dass wir noch immer alleine im Haus sind. Eigentlich erwarte ich auch nicht, dass Harry und die Weasleys vor dem Abend zurückkommen, also beschließe ich, noch ein Weilchen bei ihm zu bleiben. Es ist schön, ihm so nahe zu sein.

Snape liegt hinter mir, sein Arm ruht innig auf meiner Hüfte, ich kann seinen tiefen Atem in meinem Nacken spüren. Vielleicht ist das hier einer der schönsten Momente in meinem Leben. Er scheint vollkommen zu sein, obwohl er es nicht ist, denn genau genommen dürften wir das nicht tun.

Vorsichtig drehe ich mich zu ihm, um ihn besser betrachten zu können, da rollt er sich im Schlaf auf den Rücken. Die Ruhe hat ihm gut getan, das sehe ich auf den ersten Blick, schließlich muss er seine Kräfte sammeln.

Ich blicke interessiert in sein von tiefen Furchen geprägtes Gesicht. Das innige Gefühl, das mich umgibt, hier bei ihm zu sein, ist unbeschreiblich. Fast glaube ich, dass es ein Traum ist. Snape beim Schlafen zuzusehen ist unwirklich, aber auch wunderschön. Seine Züge wirken ein wenig entspannter als sonst, doch selbst jetzt ist noch immer zu sehen, wie viel er zu erdulden hat.

Vorsichtig strecke ich mich zu ihm hoch und drücke ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Die Berührung ist zart und dennoch so voller Intensität, dass er davon aufwacht. Fast bereue ich es, ihn geküsst zu haben, aber ich konnte nicht widerstehen.

Er hat die Augen noch immer geschlossen und will seinen Arm um mich legen, also hebe ich meinen Kopf an und bette ihn an seine Schulter. Ganz sanft streichelt er meinen Bauch, während ich mit den Knöpfen auf seiner Brust spiele.

Nach einer Weile strecke ich mich vorsichtig zu ihm hoch und berühre sanft mit meinen Lippen seinen Mund.

Er brummt tief vor sich hin. Noch immer ist er erschöpft, doch ich spüre, dass es ihm gut tut, nicht alleine zu sein. Vorsichtig dränge ich mit meiner Zunge gegen seine Lippen und warte, bis er mich einlässt.

Erst jetzt schlägt er die Augen auf und sieht mich mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Unglauben an.

Ich muss lächeln und blinzle zu ihm hinunter. Das Schwarz seiner Augen nimmt mich erneut gefangen und so erkunden wir einander ganz vorsichtig und zärtlich mit unseren Lippen. Nicht lange darauf spüre ich seine Hand an meinem Hinterkopf, die mich fest an ihn drückt. Unser Kuss wird stürmischer und fordernder. Sein Arm umfasst mich an der Hüfte und schiebt mich auf ihn. Ich muss nicht lange überlegen, um zu wissen, dass ich ihm entgegenkommen will, also rolle ich mich auf seinen Körper.

Dann spüre ich es: sein Penis drückt sich fest gegen meinen Unterleib und mir bleibt fast die Luft weg bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran, ihn so innig bei mir zu haben.

Während unsere Zungen miteinander spielen, vergrabe ich meine Finger in seinem schwarzen Haar. Mein ganzer Körper scheint in Flammen zu stehen, denn langsam aber sicher wird mein Unterleib durch die Präsenz seines harten Glieds, das sich bei jeder unserer Bewegungen an mir reibt, dazu angeregt, mich feucht und feuchter werden zu lassen.

Seine Hände wandern meinen Rücken entlang bis zu meinem Arsch hinunter. Er umfasst meine Pobacken und presst mich fest an sich. Das ist der Moment, in dem wir beide lüstern und vergnüglich aufstöhnen. Das Verlangen in uns ist kaum noch zu bändigen.

Instinktiv schnappe ich mir die Knöpfe auf seiner Brust und öffne sie. Ich will zu ihm durchdringen, will ihn sehen. Vor allem aber will ich ihn mit jeder Faser meines Seins spüren.

Snape scheint es ebenso zu gehen, denn schon merke ich, dass sich seine Hände unter meinen Sweater schieben und ihn mitsamt meinem T-Shirt nach oben befördern. Dass er mich mal so berühren würde, hätte ich nie gedacht, doch von purer Lust erfüllt lasse ich kurz von ihm ab und helfe ihm dabei, die beiden Teile über meinen Kopf zu stülpen. Dann geht es auch schon weiter, ohne dass wir unsere Küsse länger als nötig unterbrechen.

Endlich habe ich die erste Knopfreihe geöffnet und sehe ein weißes Hemd unter mir, das seinen ausgemergelten Körper vor mir verhüllt. Ungeduldig fummle ich auch hier die Knöpfe auf und ziehe sein Unterhemd aus seiner Hose.

Meine Hände gleiten blindlings über die nackte Haut auf seinem Bauch und nehmen jede Bewegung seiner arbeitenden Muskulatur wahr, die sich mit jedem seiner Atemzüge im Einklang befindet. Obwohl er nicht sonderlich kräftig gebaut zu sein scheint, so ist er doch zäh, was von seiner harten Lebensweise herrührt, wie mir einige Narben auf seiner Haut bestätigen.

Vor lauter Neugierde vergesse ich alles um uns herum und mache einfach da weiter, wo ich zuvor schon einmal angefangen habe, bevor wir so jäh aufgehört haben: bei seiner Hose.

Ich muss zugeben, dass ich nervös bin, bei dem Gedanken daran, ihn nackt zu sehen, denn im Grunde genommen habe ich keine Ahnung, was mich erwartet. Noch dazu, wenn es um Snape geht. Da ich aber so in Flammen stehe, schiebe ich alle Vernunft beiseite und konzentriere mich darauf, seinen Gürtel und die Hose zu öffnen. Die Vorstellung seines nackten Fleisches zwischen meinen Fingern lässt mich fast zerfließen und so löse ich meine Lippen vorsichtig von seinen los und setze mich auf, um meinen Professor unter mir zu betrachten.

Die Wölbung seines erigierten Glieds ragt mir unmissverständlich entgegen und ich greife beherzt in seine Unterhose und hole seine Männlichkeit heraus.

Er legt den Kopf zurück und stöhnt mit geschlossenen Augen auf. Für einen kurzen Moment vergisst er dabei glaube ich sogar, dass ich auf ihm sitze und so reckt er instinktiv sein Becken in die Höhe.

Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und das schnelle Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbs dazu ist überwältigend. Snape sieht aus, als würde er jeden Moment kommen. Seine Finger graben sich fest in meine Hüften und drücken mich auf ihn. Er ist so ungestüm und voller Leidenschaft, dass ich mir trotz meiner Unerfahrenheit ziemlich sicher bin, dass er so nicht lange durchhalten wird. Er hat eindeutig zu wenig Sex in seinem Leben. Vermutlich fehlt ihm einfach die Zeit dafür. Außerdem ist es sicher nicht gerade hilfreich, sich dazu stimulieren zu lassen, sich jemandem hinzugeben, wenn man für einen Großteil seines Daseins unter Schmerzen steht.

Ich für meinen Teil weiß ohnehin nicht mehr, was für eine Vorstellung ich von meiner ersten Begegnung mit dem männlichen Geschlecht hatte. Das hier übertrifft alles. Er ist keineswegs mit den jungen Männern in meinem Alter zu vergleichen. Aber genau das fasziniert mich so an ihm. Es ist eine Herausforderung, sich ihm zu nähern, auf die es kleine Gesten der Dankbarkeit und Zuneigung gibt, wie zuvor, als er meine Hand geheilt hat. Und das ist inniger und tiefer als alles andere was ich je erlebt habe. Snape ist sehr wohl bereit, sich jemandem zu öffnen, wenn auch etwas Unkonventionell und unerwartet.

Je mehr ich ihn beobachte, umso mehr fühle ich mich von ihm gefesselt. Dabei muss ich mir ehrlich eingestehen, dass er keine Schönheit ist, doch es ist mir gleich, denn er hat durchaus andere Qualitäten und Reize, wie ich unlängst erkennen konnte; nicht nur als wir uns so leidenschaftlich geküsst haben. Außerdem sehnt sich mein Körper danach, ihm zu gehören. Ein schmerzhafter, verlockender Ruf wird in meinem Inneren laut. Warum sollte ich also nicht darauf antworten?

Noch während ich seine Männlichkeit in meiner Hand halte und sie erkunde, setzt er sich auf und kommt mir mit dem Oberkörper entgegen, bis wir uns tief und durchdringend in die Augen sehen.

Ich kann nur erahnen, dass er diesen Moment mit weitaus mehr als nur dem Gedanken an Sex in Verbindung bringt. Es ist unbeschreiblich, aber als ich ihn anblicke und er seine Hände auf meinen Rücken legt, um mir den BH zu öffnen, fühle ich eine innige Zugehörigkeit zu ihm.

Schon sitze ich mit meinen entblößten Brüsten vor ihm und bin so nervös, dass ich kaum zu atmen wage.

Er schluckt. Vermutlich gefällt ihm was er sieht. Dann senkt er den Blick und beugt sich hinab, um mit seinen Händen und Lippen mein Fleisch zu erkunden.

Ein wohliger Schauder streift mich. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er so sinnlich vorgehen würde?

Sein einsames Leben ist eine einzige Verschwendung. Es ist ein Glück, dass ich es bin, der diese Hingabe zuteil wird. Und so liebkosen mich seine Lippen. Stück für Stück. Mein ganzer Körper bebt.

Im selben Moment fühle ich, dass er bereit ist, sich mit mir zu vereinigen. Ungeduldig befreit er meinen Unterleib von meiner Kleidung und streift sich selbst die letzten Hüllen ab. Dann sitzen wir uns nackt gegenüber, seine Hände und Lippen liebkosen meine bloße Haut. Er hebt mich an den Hüften an und zieht mich zu sich auf den Schoß. So lasse ich mich auf seinen Schenkeln nieder, bis wir Haut an Haut dasitzen. Zum ersten Mal spüre ich seinen harten Schaft vor meinem eigenen Geschlecht aufragen. Was dabei in mir vorgeht, ist schier unbeschreiblich. Ich bin nervös und senke den Blick zwischen unsere Körper, die unabhängig von unserer inneren Unruhe begierig darauf warten, sich einander hinzugeben.

Snape nimmt mein Kinn zwischen seine Finger und bringt mich zärtlich aber auch bestimmt dazu, ihn anzusehen. In seinen Augen erkenne ich Lust und selbst etwas Verunsicherung.

„Wollen Sie das, Miss Granger?", fragt er mich eindringlich.

Ich nicke und sehe, dass er wieder einmal hart schluckt.

„Sind Sie … Nehmen Sie etwas dagegen?"

Seine im Unterricht stets so markante Stimme klingt rau und lässt mich schaudern.

Ich schüttle schnell den Kopf.

Er legt die Stirn in Falten.

„Dann sind Sie ..."

Wieder nicke ich.

Er stößt die Luft scharf aus seinen Lungen aus. Mich das zu fragen fällt ihm nicht leicht. Aber immerhin tut er es.

„Erinnern Sie mich daran, hinterher einen Verhütungszauber anzuwenden, ja? Es wäre möglich, dass ich mich … vergesse."

Ich blinzle ihn an. Das Eine kann ich mir gut vorstellen, schließlich habe ich noch genau seine Reaktion im Kopf, als ich seinen Penis in die Hand genommen habe. Aber das Andere irritiert mich doch deutlich.

„Hinterher?"

„Richtig. Es wird die Spermien abtöten."

„Oh ..."

Etwas verwirrt senke ich den Blick. Beinahe wünsche ich mir, ich hätte schon mehr Erfahrung, doch zum Glück lässt Snape sich nichts weiter anmerken. Er umfasst mein Gesicht mit seinen Händen und bringt mich dazu, ihn anzusehen. Unsere Augen treffen aufeinander, unsere Blicke verschmelzen. Dann beugt er sich zu mir vor und nähert sich mit seinen Lippen meinem Mund.

Er schmeckt so unglaublich gut, dass ich ihm nicht widerstehen kann. Ich presse mich an ihn und vergrabe meine Finger in seinem schwarzen Haar. Meine Brüste prallen auf seine nackte Haut. Ein Schauder durchzuckt mich bis ins Mark: seine Erregung ist so innig bei mir, dass ich denke, er dringt jeden Moment in mich ein. Aber da habe ich mich natürlich getäuscht.

Snape richtet sich ein wenig auf und zieht mich mit sich, dann drückt er mich beständig auf das Bett nieder, bis ich mich unter ihm wiederfinde. Nicht einmal hat er unseren Kuss unterbrochen. Und so liegt er nun auf mir.

Mein Herz klopft. Ich spüre sein Gewicht, ebenso wie seine harte Männlichkeit, die sich fordernd gegen meinen Unterleib presst.

All seine Bewegungen, Küsse und Atemzüge konzentrieren sich fortan darauf, mich anzuregen, dabei habe ich ohnehin schon das Gefühl, zu zerfließen.

Eine seiner Hände löst sich von mir los und gleitet zwischen unsere Körper. Dann spüre ich, wie er meine Beine spreizt und sich auf mir positioniert. Er sieht mich zwischen seinen Strähnen hindurch an, als würde er auf ein Zeichen von mir warten. Da ich aber weder möchte, dass er aufhört, noch weiß was ich sonst tun soll, gebe ich ihm lediglich ein knappes Nicken. Seine Hand ist immer noch zwischen uns. Ich ahne, dass sie ihm helfen soll, in meine Mitte zu finden, doch noch ehe ich weiter darüber nachdenken kann, dringt er auch schon mit seinem Penis in mich ein.

Das Gefühl ist befremdlich, der Schmerz, als er mir meine Jungfräulichkeit nimmt, stechend und neu für mich. Ich schnappe nach Luft und mir ist, als würde er mich bis zum Ende des Bettes schieben. Vollkommen überrascht kralle ich meine Nägel in seinen Rücken. Nun ist die letzte Barriere, die uns bis eben noch voneinander trennte, durchbrochen.

Für einen Augenblick hält er inne und sieht mich an. Seine Brust hebt und senkt sich angespannt und ich weiß, dass er nur darauf wartet, sich endlich bewegen zu können.

Um ihm zu zeigen, dass es mir gut geht, löse ich meine Finger von ihm los, dann spüre ich auch schon seinen ersten Stoß.

Ich bezweifle, dass es ein Gefühl dafür gibt, um das zu beschreiben, was in mir vorgeht. Aber als ich Snape so auf mir spüre, wird mir bewusst, wie wichtig er mir sein muss, denn ich würde das hier nicht einfach mit irgendjemandem tun wollen. Es hat eine viel zu große Bedeutung, um es zu überstürzen.

Die Bewegungen seiner harten Männlichkeit, sowie die seines ganzen Körpers, der so im Einklang arbeitet, um uns zu vereinen, sind derart perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt, dass ich mich fühle wie in einem Traum.

Er liebt meinen Körper. Er gibt sich mir hin. Jeder seiner Stöße füllt mich aus und ich gehöre voll und ganz ihm. Ich will die Welt um uns herum ausblenden und alles vergessen, was zwischen uns steht. Die Konventionen, sein Alter, die Tatsache, dass er ein Spion und mein Professor ist. Einfach alles, um nur noch ihn zu fühlen.

Sein Gesicht ist konzentriert, das was er tut, zielgerichtet. Mal ist er außerordentlich sanft, mal gänzlich ungestüm. So oder so, ich genieße es, ihn derart innig zu erleben, denn irgendwie habe ich eine Verbindung zu ihm aufgebaut und weiß, dass ich noch tiefer zu ihm durchdringen will.

Seine Lippen und Hände kommen auf meine Brüste nieder und liebkosen mich auf ungeahnte Weise. Alles an ihm wirkt sinnlich und wunderbar. Für einen Menschen wie ihn erscheint mir dieses Verhalten unerwartet, dafür ist es umso bedeutungsvoller.

Natürlich nähert er sich viel zu früh für mich dem Höhepunkt, was ja eigentlich auch kein Wunder ist, schließlich bin ich noch blutiger Anfänger in Sachen Sex. Doch ich kann ihm keinen Vorwurf dafür machen, so ungeduldig zu sein, denn mir ging es nicht anders, als ich mich mit meinen Küssen auf ihn zubewegt habe. Insgesamt aber ist unser Zusammentreffen weitaus inniger als ich es mir erträumt habe. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich das nie vergessen werde.

Snapes Atmung wird immer schneller, seine Bewegungen auch. Dann legt er den Kopf zurück und senkt seine Lider herab. Ich weiß, dass er mit sich gekämpft hat, es hinauszuzögern, doch es ist zwecklos, also lässt er sich gehen.

Noch während er sich in mir losgelöst, erzittert sein ganzer Körper. Ein eigenartiges, warmes Gefühl durchzieht mich, als er seinen Samen in mich spritzt. Es lässt mich schaudern, nicht zuletzt wegen der tiefen Töne, die dabei aus seiner Kehle hervor dringen.

Ich fühle mich schier überwältigt und hülle ihn in meine Arme ein, um ihn ganz nah zu mir zu ziehen.

Erschöpft lässt er sich auf mir nieder und verbirgt seinen Kopf in meinem Haar. Ich spüre das Beben seines Brustkorbs und höre seinen unruhigen Atem nahe meinem Ohr. Es ist ein inniger Moment. Und auch dann, wenn ich nicht weiß, was als Nächstes kommt, so möchte ich ihn nicht missen. Die Welt dreht sich weiter, aber wenigstens für einen Augenblick scheint die Zeit stillzustehen. Ich nehme ihn tief in mich auf und gebe ihm meinen Körper. Wir haben etwas miteinander geteilt, selbst dann, wenn es verboten ist. Aber wir haben es so gewollt. Wir haben es gebraucht. Was kann es mehr geben?


	5. Freedom

Show me your face

Kapitel 5

Freedom

Ich stehe vor der Tür zu Snapes Büro und klopfe an. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er hier ist, schätze ich genauso groß ein, wie die, dass er bei Voldemort ist. Der Gedanke macht mich traurig und so warte ich angespannt auf ein Zeichen von ihm.

Endlich öffnet sich die Tür und er steht vor mir.

Die Überraschung, die auf seinem Gesicht liegt, als er mich sieht, zeigt mir, dass ich ihn eiskalt erwischt habe. Umso besser. Ich kann nicht einfach so tun, als wäre nie etwas zwischen uns gewesen.

Snape offenbar schon, denn kaum hat er sich wieder gefasst, rollt er die Mundwinkel zurück und entblößt seine Zähne.

„Was wollen Sie um diese Zeit hier, Granger?"

Der Unterton in seiner Stimme ist keineswegs freundlich, also bemühe ich mich, unschuldig zu klingen.

„Reden."

Seine Brauen rutschen in die Höhe.

„Ah. Und worüber?"

Ich räuspere mich und suche den Vorteil auf meiner Seite, indem ich wie ein unberührtes und ahnungsloses Schulmädchen zu ihm hinauf blinzle, obwohl ich alles andere als das bin.

„Darf ich reinkommen?"

Er überlegt einen Moment, dann tritt er beiseite und gibt den Weg frei. Ich sause zu dem erstbesten freien Stuhl an seinem Schreibtisch, ehe er es sich anders überlegen kann und warte, bis er die Tür geschlossen hat und zu mir herüber geschwebt kommt.

Mit spitzen Fingern hebt er seinen Umhang an, dann setzt er sich nieder, faltet die Hände auf der Tischplatte ineinander und sieht mich an.

Mein Herz pocht vor lauter Aufregung so wild, dass ich mir ganz sicher bin, dass er es hören kann. Trotzdem nehme ich all meinen Mut zusammen und halte seinem Blick stand. Ich habe das Gefühl, als vergehen auf diese Art Minuten, in Wahrheit sind es vielleicht nur etliche - sehr unangenehme - Sekunden.

„Nun?", dringt seine Stimme zu mir durch.

Ich zucke verschreckt zusammen und senke den Blick auf den Tisch, da fällt mir etwas ins Auge, das sofort meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt.

„Sir, haben Sie Ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke noch gar nicht ausgepackt?"

Mit fragender Mimik starre ich drei kleine Päckchen an, die fein säuberlich in braunes Packpapier gehüllt neben mir auf dem Tisch stehen. Auf einem der Geschenkanhänger erkenne ich Professor McGonagalls Handschrift.

„Das sind keine Weihnachtsgeschenke, Granger", gibt er grummelig von sich.

Ich muss schlucken, als ich den säuerlichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sehe.

„Dann haben Sie also Geburtstag?"

Er schnaubt und lehnt sich zurück.

„Hatte, Miss Granger. Hatte."

Ich blinzle ihn an. „Wann?"

Seine ganze Haltung scheint sich zu versteifen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich schon mal einen Menschen gesehen habe, dem es so schwer fällt, über solche Kleinigkeiten zu reden.

„Vor einigen Tagen."

„Oh … Meine Glückwünsche!"

Er räuspert sich, geht aber nicht näher darauf ein.

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas, Granger?"

Schnell beiße ich mir auf die Zunge. Genau genommen gäbe es da jede Menge. Ich weiß nur nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Was weiß er? Was weiß er nicht? Spielt er mir die ganze Zeit nur was vor?

„Sir, es liegt mir wirklich fern, Sie kränken zu wollen, aber denken Sie nicht, dass wir etwas lockerer miteinander umgehen sollten, nachdem all diese Dinge geschehen sind? Ich meine …"

„Ich weiß nicht, warum Sie das tun, Granger, aber ich denke, ich habe Sie schon einmal darauf hingewiesen, dass es unangebracht ist, so mit mir zu reden. Sie sollten damit aufhören, irgendwelche Behauptungen aufzustellen, die ..."

„Behauptungen?", platzt es aus mir heraus.  
Mein Atem geht vor lauter Aufregung schneller und Snape starrt mich entgeistert an.

„Professor, ich denke nicht, dass es richtig ist, diese Sachen unter den Tisch zu kehren."

Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Was auch immer Sie hier vorhaben ist nicht meine Angelegenheit, Granger, also sollten Sie besser Ihre Zunge hüten."

„Das glaube ich einfach nicht!", schnaube ich wütend. „Sie haben mich geküsst, wir haben sogar miteinander geschlafen und jetzt tun Sie so, als ob nichts gewesen wäre?"

Er wird bleich und seine Augen weiten sich gespenstisch. Doch ich bin noch nicht fertig.

„Warum tun Sie das? Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie sich an gar nichts mehr erinnern können, habe ich Recht? Da muss etwas sein. Bruchstücke, Irgendwelche Bilder in Ihrem Kopf …"

Snape hebt die Hand und schiebt sie durch seine Haare. Ich verstumme, denn ich kann sehen, dass er am ganzen Leib zittert und fürchte schon fast, dass er wieder einen Anfall bekommt.

„Genug, Granger! Das ist genug!"

Ich muss mich unbewusst schütteln. Die Sache gerät zusehends außer Kontrolle, denn seine Stimme klingt richtig beängstigt. Vielleicht war es falsch von mir, ihn so direkt damit zu konfrontieren, doch es ist mir gleich. Ich kann nicht länger so weitermachen, als hätte es mich kaltgelassen.

„In Ordnung", lenke ich ein. „Sehen Sie, Professor, was da geschehen ist, war zu bedeutungsvoll, um es einfach zu verdrängen. Das möchte ich nicht. Aber wenn Sie wollen, kann ich es Ihnen zeigen. Sie können es sehen."

„Das ist wohl kaum angebracht", zischt er bissig zurück.

„Wieso nicht?"

„Weil es mir nicht erlaubt ist, grundlos in Ihren Geist einzudringen."

„Grundlos? Verzeihen Sie, Professor, aber das ist wohl kaum der Fall."

„Trotzdem. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass meine Arbeitsweise Ihretwegen gefährdet wird."

„Was soll das nun wieder heißen?"

„Das geht Sie nichts an."

Ungeduldig rolle ich mit den Augen. „Dann wollen Sie also weiterhin so tun, als wäre nie etwas gewesen?"

Noch ehe er antwortet, wird mir klar, dass er sehr wohl eine Ahnung hat, wovon ich spreche. Dumbledore muss genau gewusst haben, was er tut, als er sich seiner bemächtigt hat. Wenn er davon erfahren hat, was sich zwischen Snape und mir abgespielt hat, hat er vermutlich damit gerechnet, dass ich ihn damit konfrontieren würde. Es wäre also irrsinnig gewesen, ihm alles zu nehmen, an das er sich erinnern kann.

„Sie wissen es, nicht wahr?", frage ich ungläubig. „Sie wissen wovon ich rede, wollen es aber nicht zugeben, richtig? Oder können Sie es einfach nur nicht?" Ich muss schlucken, so trocken fühlt sich mein Hals an. „Wie viel wissen Sie, Professor?"

Snape öffnet den Mund. Seine Lippen beben, sein Kehlkopf vibriert. Es ist offensichtlich, dass er nicht weiter weiß. Mit einer Situation wie dieser wurde er noch nie zuvor konfrontiert.

„Antworten Sie mir!", fordere ich hart.

Er zieht die Brauen zusammen, womit die dunkle Furche in ihrer Mitte deutlich hervortritt.

„Granger ..."

Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Nein. Reden Sie sich nicht schon wieder raus, Professor. Bitte. Das können Sie mir nicht antun."

Er schluckt. Instinktiv wird mir bewusst, dass es ihm sehr wohl etwas bedeutet hat. Aufgrund der fehlenden Hintergrundinformationen aber scheint er verwirrt zu sein, genauso wie ein Mensch, der unter Gedächtnisverlust leidet.

Ich wusste es. Die ganze Zeit über habe ich es gewusst!

Noch ehe ich so recht realisiere, was mit mir geschieht, stehe ich plötzlich vor ihm. Ich bin aufgestanden und meine Beine haben sich wie mechanisch auf ihn zubewegt.

Sein Stuhl schabt über den Boden. Das Geräusch reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Snape sieht aus, als wäre er auf der Flucht vor mir. Anscheinend behagt es ihm nicht, dass ich ihm so nahe gekommen bin.

„Miss Granger", sagt er warnend, doch seine Stimme hat jeglichen Biss verloren. Es klingt verunsichert und viel zu schwach für Snape.

Ich weiß, dass er sich davor fürchtet, damit konfrontiert zu werden. Doch ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Dumbledore meinen Gefühlen für ihn im Weg steht. Schließlich gibt es Gründe dafür, dass sich diese Dinge zwischen meinem Professor und mir ereignet haben.

Ganz langsam bewege ich mich Schritt für Schritt auf ihn zu. Er hat seine Finger in die Lehnen seines Stuhls gekrallt. Seine Knöchel treten deutlich sichtbar unter seiner blassen Haut hervor. Ich kann sehen, wie sich die Knöpfe auf seiner Brust bei jeder meiner Bewegungen heben und senken. Schneller und immer schneller. Dann stoße ich mit meinen Beinen gegen seine Knie.

Er zuckt zusammen. Fast tut er mir leid, denn sein Gesicht wirkt so verzerrt, als würde es ihm schreckliche Schmerzen bereiten, mich in seiner Nähe zu haben. Vermutlich kommt das daher, dass er nichts mit den Dingen anfangen kann, die Dumbledore ihm von unseren gemeinsamen Erlebnissen gelassen hat.

Meine Hand streckt sich nach ihm aus. Es kostet mich all meine Kraft, mein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen, schließlich will ich ihn nicht verletzen. Ich möchte ihm einfach nur zeigen, dass ihm Unrecht geschehen ist. Niemand darf so etwas tun. Niemand darf ihm die Dinge nehmen, die ihm in seinem Leben etwas bedeutet haben. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihm etwas bedeutet hat.

„Kommen Sie, Professor", sage ich sanft.

Mein Körper fühlt sich ganz schwach an. Snape wirkt hilflos. Es kommt nicht alle Tage vor, dass man ihn so erlebt, genau genommen niemals, aber es irritiert ihn sichtlich, dass er nichts mit den Dingen anfangen kann, die in ihm vorgehen. Trotzdem lege ich meine Finger auf seine Wange. Sie ist warm und rau. Ich erinnere mich nur zu gut daran, wie es war, ihn zu berühren.

Snape schließt die Augen. Dann atmet er aus.

Seine Lider flackern und er wirkt, als würde er verzweifelt nach etwas suchen, vielleicht nach einem Hinweis, dass ich die Wahrheit gesagt habe.

Dann, ganz plötzlich, sieht er mich an und ich erstarre.

xxx

Snapes Kopf ruht an meinem, sein Gesicht ist tief in meinem Haar verborgen. Langsam beruhigt sich seine Atmung. Erst dann rollt er sich von mir und so kuscheln wir uns wie zwei Löffel aneinander.

Seine Hand liegt auf meinem Bauch und streichelt mich. Er ist erschöpft, aber es ist wundervoll, auf diese Art mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Es ist das erste Mal seit langem, dass ich ein Gefühl des Friedens verspüre. Genauso muss es sein, wenn man jemanden gefunden hat, mit dem man alles teilen kann: Freud und Leid. Der Gedanke erschreckt mich fast ein wenig. Snape ist immer noch der Mann, der er immer war. Er ist mein Professor. Wir können nicht ewig hier bleiben und so tun, als würde die Welt um uns herum nicht existieren. Doch vielleicht ist es genau das, was ich will? Er gibt mir ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, indem er mich einfach nur in seinen Armen hält.

Unbewusst muss ich mich schütteln. Trotz dieser wunderbaren Stunden mit ihm habe ich jede Menge Fragen an ihn, die ich unbedingt loswerden möchte. Es gibt so viel, das ich nicht über ihn weiß. So viel, das ich über ihn und sein Leben erfahren will.

Ich nehme seine Hand und verschlinge unsere Finger ineinander, dabei kann ich ihn hinter meinem Rücken tief einatmen hören. Der ungebrochene Kontakt unserer nackten Körper bedeutet uns beiden weitaus mehr als der bloße Wunsch nach Befriedigung. Es hat etwas unbeschreiblich Schönes an sich, wenn man jemandem so nahe ist, selbst dann, wenn man bedenkt, wie ungewöhnlich es ist, dass ausgerechnet wir hier vereint sind.

„Kann ich Sie was fragen, Professor?", bringe ich vorsichtig hervor, in der Hoffnung, die vertraute Atmosphäre zwischen uns nicht zu zerstören.

Er nickt mit einem durchdringenden Brummen in mein Haar hinein.

„Wieso sind Sie zum Grimmauldplatz gekommen? Sie hätten ebenso gut in Hogwarts Unterschlupf finden können. Madam Pomfrey hätte vermutlich mehr für Sie tun können."

„Sie meinen mehr als Sie, Granger?"

Der Tonfall in seiner Stimme besagt deutlich, dass er sich darüber amüsiert. Das gefällt mir und ich drücke anerkennend seine Hand.

„Ja, abgesehen davon natürlich."

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Es war der kürzeste Weg."

Das klingt einleuchtend.

„Und wie lange werden Sie hier bleiben?"

Er seufzt. „Das wird sich herausstellen."

„Sie wissen es nicht."

„Nein."

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe. Die Vorstellung, dass er wieder zu Voldemort muss, macht mir Angst. „Aber Sie werden doch zum Abendessen bleiben, oder?"

„Wozu, Granger? Damit Potter die Gelegenheit bekommt, mich in diesem Zustand zu sehen?"

Schnell schüttle ich den Kopf. „Nein, Professor."

Es tut mir leid, dass ich überhaupt danach gefragt habe. Er hat Recht. Ein unmittelbares Aufeinandertreffen zwischen ihm und Harry wäre nicht unbedingt von Vorteil. Noch dazu, wo es in diesem Haus ohnehin oft viel zu eng ist.

Der Gedanke an Harry und die Anderen lässt mich unruhig werden. Ich möchte nicht gehen, doch so langsam glaube ich, sollte ich meine Sachen zusammensuchen und mich frischmachen, bevor sie mich noch dabei erwischen, wie ich aus Snapes Zimmer geschlichen komme.

Als hätte er meine Absichten gespürt, richtet er seinen Oberkörper auf und beugt sich zu mir hinunter.

„Es ist in Ordnung so, Granger, glauben Sie mir."

Wenig überzeugt nicke ich, denn eigentlich ist es nicht in Ordnung. Wie kann er nur so etwas tun? Sich zurückziehen und sich verschließen? Sich Voldemort ausliefern?

„Es tut mir leid", sage ich leise. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich das je verstehen werde."

Snape nickt. Dann nimmt er seine Hand und umfasst mit ihr meine Wange.

„Sehen Sie mich an, Granger."

Ich tue es.

„Ich erwarte nicht von Ihnen, dass Sie das verstehen."

„Aber ..."

Er schüttelt den Kopf und seine durchdringenden Augen bohren sich in meine. Alleine dieser Blick lässt mich schwach werden. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob er das mit Absicht tut, aber der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ist so wundersam, dass ich dabei erneut alles um mich herum vergesse.

Seine Lippen senken sich auf mich nieder und drücken sich sanft auf meinen Mund. Ich schließe genüsslich meine Augen und nehme ihn voll und ganz in mich auf.

Der Kontakt seiner nackten Haut lässt mich schaudern. Die vertraute Wärme, sein Geruch. Ich kann seinen Penis spüren, der sich zur Hälfte erigiert von hinten gegen meinen Körper drückt. Noch immer verwöhnen seine Lippen meinen Mund. Als ich dann seine Zunge spüre, schmelze ich dahin. Doch das war erst der Anfang. Sein Penis ist hart, seine Lust erwacht. Zärtlich rutscht seine Hand an meinem Bauch hinab, zwischen meine Beine. Mühelos spüre ich zwei seiner Finger in meine feuchte Mitte eindringen. Sie streicheln mich. Sie reizen mich. Im selben Moment kommen seine Lippen auf meinen Nacken nieder und saugen an meinem Hals.

Snapes Atem geht mindestens ebenso schnell wie meiner. Plötzlich schiebt er sein Becken nach vorne und stößt mehrmals von hinten gegen meine Pobacken. Obwohl das für mich neu ist, muss ich doch zugeben, dass seine Bewegungen etwas Aufreizendes an sich haben. Es fällt mir fast schwer, mich auf nur einen Bereich meines Körpers zu konzentrieren, den er auf diese Weise anregt.

Ich greife mit der Hand nach hinten und versenke meine Finger in seinem Haar, um ihn noch fester zu mir zu ziehen, da spüre ich, wie er meinen Fuß beiseite schiebt und ohne lange zu zögern mit seinem harten Penis in meinen feuchten Unterleib eindringt.

Das Gefühl raubt mir den Atem, zugleich höre ich sein tiefes Stöhnen an meinem Ohr. Die Positionen unserer Körper sind so perfekt, dass wir uns sofort im Einklang bewegen. Genau genommen hat dieser Winkel etwas noch Interessanteres als die Stellung von zuvor. Der einzige Nachteil ist der, dass ich seinen wunderbaren Ausdruck nicht sehen kann, der mich bei unserer ersten Vereinigung derart in Wallung versetzt hat.

Das Spiel seiner Lippen auf meinem Nacken treibt mich fast in den Wahnsinn. Eine seiner Hände massiert meine Brüste, während seine andere zwischen meinen Beinen umherstreicht.

Ich bin so gefangen von ihm, dass ich mich ihm nicht entziehen kann. Dabei ist mir bewusst, dass er in seinem Zustand alles andere als das tun sollte. Er sollte sich erholen, nicht sich mir hingeben. Aber genau das ist es, was er tut: er verwöhnt meinen Körper und zugleich meine Seele, die sich so sehr nach einem Stück Vollkommenheit gesehnt hat, dass ich bereit war, mich auf ihn zuzubewegen.

Und wieder kann ich seinen zitternden Körper fühlen, der mich umgibt. Diesmal aus Wohlwollen. Er trägt mich fort. Er lässt mich frei sein.


	6. Against the odds

Show me your face

Kapitel 6

Against the odds

Die Freiheit des Geistes ist etwas Wundersames. Wir können träumen und uns darin verlieren. Manchmal sind meine Träume in Zeiten wie diesen, wo alles so ungewiss und verworren ist, mein einziger Halt. Ich kann mir nur schwer vorstellen, wie es ist, sich an nichts erinnern zu können, was bedeutungsvoll oder wichtig war. Und auch dann, wenn ich gewisse Dinge lieber manchmal verdrängen würde, so glaube ich nicht, dass ich das Andere missen möchte.

Doch was, wenn jemand das manipuliert? Wenn jemand da eingreift, wo er eigentlich nichts zu suchen hat? Jemand wie Voldemort oder Dumbledore zum Beispiel?

Ich weiß, dass alle beide (jeder auf seine Weise) sich Snapes Verstand zunutze machen. Sie beuten ihn zu ihren Gunsten aus und benutzen ihn in einem ständigen Wettlauf gegeneinander. Dabei verdient er es wie wir alle, frei zu sein. Doch diese Freiheit ist es, die ihm nicht zuteil wird. Es ist traurig, dass er sie nicht hat, wenn man bedenkt, dass er all diese Dinge mit sich geschehen lässt, um damit Voldemort zu bekämpfen.

Ich erinnere mich an eine Zeit, in der ich für ihn da war. Und er für mich. Obwohl die Welt um uns herum auseinanderzubrechen droht, haben wir völlig unverhofft etwas miteinander geteilt. Vielleicht nur wenige, kostbare Stunden. Doch genau das hat mir den Unterschied gezeigt. Es hat mir gezeigt, wie er wirklich ist.

Snape hat sich mir hingegeben und ich bin ihm dankbar dafür. Es waren die schönsten Stunden meines Lebens. Sie waren zärtlich und vertraut. Wir waren umgeben von einer Intimität, wie ich sie mir nicht einmal vorstellen konnte. Und das mit jemand vollkommen unerwartetem.

Als er mich jedoch in diesen Minuten so ansieht, glaube ich, dass es nie wieder so sein wird wie zuvor. Wie Recht ich damit habe, kann ich nur erahnen.

„Lassen Sie mich allein, Granger", sagt er hart.

„Was? Nein! Warten Sie! Ich – ich werde Ihnen nichts tun. Ich will nur mit Ihnen reden! Aber Sie machen es mir unmöglich, auf Sie zuzugehen."

„Ich sagte, lassen Sie mich allein." Diesmal klingt es weitaus bedrohlicher. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht hat sich binnen Sekunden in bloße Wut gewandelt. „Was gibt es da nicht zu verstehen?"

„Weil ich das nicht möchte. Bitte, Professor, hören Sie mich an. Ich weiß, dass da etwas vor sich geht, das nicht sein sollte. Was Dumbledore da tut, ist grausam. Er hat kein Recht dazu, Ihnen das anzutun, glauben Sie mir."

„Denken Sie nicht, dass ich das nicht wüsste? Aber es muss sein, Granger. Es ist nicht umsonst geschehen."

Verblüfft starre ich ihn an. Es ist schwer für mich, mit seinen sich so schnell wechselnden Stimmungen umzugehen.

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Ich darf mich nicht ablenken lassen. Meine Arbeitsweise darf nicht gefährdet werden."

Wie sehr er mich damit verletzt, scheint ihm gar nicht bewusst zu sein. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, mehr als nur eine Ablenkung für ihn darzustellen.

Snape sieht irgendwo an mir vorbei ins Nichts hinein. Er wirkt eigenartig zerrissen und schiebt seine langen dünnen Finger durch die Haare.

„Gehen Sie jetzt, Granger, bevor alles nur noch schlimmer wird."

„Schimmer? Was soll das heißen?"

Er blinzelt und sieht mich so hilflos an, dass ich sofort weiß, dass etwas nicht stimmt.

„Können Sie sich an etwas erinnern?", frage ich besorgt.

Er senkt den Blick auf seine Knie und nickt.

„Was ist es?"

Verunsichert schüttelt er den Kopf. Er ringt damit, mich hinauszuwerfen, ich kann es spüren, schließlich weiß ich, wie er im Normalfall reagieren würde. Doch das hier ist nicht normal, genauso wenig wie das, was zwischen uns geschehen ist. Irgendetwas scheint ihn davon abzuhalten, mich eiskalt zurückzuweisen. Er kann es sich nur nicht erklären und das macht ihm zu schaffen.

„Was ist es, Professor?", frage ich erneut.

Eigentlich weiß ich schon gar nicht mehr, warum ich weiter dränge. Mir ist, als würde es ihn quälen. Doch ich will nicht, dass er einfach aufgibt. Er verdient es, etwas zu haben, woran er glauben und festhalten kann, wenn er Voldemort gegenübertreten muss.

„Ich habe Sie gesehen, Granger", sagt er matt. „Und mich."

Erleichterung durchströmt mich, also gehe ich vor ihm in die Knie und lege meine Hände auf seine. Snape starrt mich mit großen Augen an.

„Sagen Sie mir, was Sie gesehen haben, Professor. Bitte."

Er nimmt mit einem Ruck seine Hände hoch und ich falle fast nach hinten um. Erst kurz bevor ich mit dem Hintern auf dem Boden sitze, fange ich mich wieder. Im gleichen Moment steht er auf. Und plötzlich scheint er sich wieder gefasst zu haben. Nichts auf seinem Gesicht deutet darauf hin, dass er verunsichert war. Es ist erstaunlich, wie er das nur immer wieder tut.

„Was auch passiert sein mag, hätte nicht geschehen dürfen, Granger", sagt er ernst.

„Wieso nicht?"

„Das wissen Sie nur zu gut."

„Ehrlich gesagt nein."

Im Grunde genommen ist das auch so, denn wenn man mal von der Tatsache absieht, dass er mein Professor oder Voldemorts Schoßhund ist, bin ich durchaus bereit dazu, auf dem aufzubauen was ich von ihm kennenlernen durfte.

„Dann machen Sie sich etwas vor."

„Ich mir? Ich denke eher, Sie sind es, der das tut."

„Inwiefern?", schnaubt er bitter.

„Indem Sie sich davor drücken, mir zuzuhören."

Seien Augen werden zu schmalen Schlitzen und er beugt sich über mich.

„Wollen Sie etwa damit andeuten, dass ich feige bin?"

Ich muss schlucken. Ihn so zu erleben ist vollkommen anders als ich ihn in Erinnerung habe. Es ist verstörend und nimmt mir den letzten Rest meiner Hoffnung, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass es zwischen uns anders sein sollte.

Er presst seine Kiefer aufeinander und starrt mich an.

„Was nun, Granger? Keine weiteren Einfälle, wie Sie mir das Leben schwer machen können?"

„Wieso sollte ich das tun wollen?"

„Genau das ist der Punkt. Sagen Sie es mir."

Ich senke den Blick auf die Knöpfe, die seine Brust säumen. Jene verdammten Knöpfe, die ich einst ungeduldig und von Leidenschaft ergriffen mit meinen Fingern geöffnet habe. Traurigkeit überkommt mich dabei.

„Aber … Ich – ich wünschte, Sie würden mich verstehen, doch ich glaube nicht, dass das möglich ist, solange Sie sich davor verschließen, was geschehen ist."

Er versteift sich und verschränkt die Hände hinter seinem Rücken. „Ihr Vortrag ist erbärmlich. Genauso wie Ihr Anliegen."

Ich sehe nach oben, in sein vertrautes Gesicht. Die Härte, die mir dabei entgegenschlägt, trifft mich obgleich seiner Worte unvorbereitet. Meine Atmung beschleunigt sich ungewollt. Jetzt vor ihm zu stehen, ist wieder genauso wie damals in meinem ersten Schuljahr, als ich noch ein Mädchen war und ängstlich zu ihm aufgeblickt habe.

„Denken Sie, dass ist mir nicht bewusst?", gebe ich irritiert von mir. „Ich weiß, was geschehen ist, Professor. Ich bin nicht verrückt!"

Er presst die Lippen aufeinander, seine Kiefer mahlen.

„Vergessen Sie es einfach, Granger. Damit wäre uns beiden geholfen. Alles andere ist hinfällig."

Es fühlt sich an wie ein direkter Schlag in meine Magengegend, ihn so kühl zu hören.

Was soll ich tun? Ihn aufgeben und sich selbst überlassen? Ihn kampflos in die Hände von Voldemort und Dumbledore übergeben, bis sie das letzte Fünkchen Selbstvertrauen an ihm gebrochen und seinen Verstand Stück für Stück zertrümmert haben? Er mag zwar belastbarer als der Rest von uns sein, die auf der Seite des Guten kämpfen, doch ich habe erlebt, dass er an seine Grenzen gestoßen ist. Sein Körper ist nicht mehr der, der er vielleicht einmal war. Und obwohl er im Moment alles andere als wehrlos oder schwach vor mir steht, so weiß er doch selbst, dass er nicht ewig so ein Leben führen kann.

„Haben Sie denn gar keine Hoffnung, dass es eines Tages vorbei sein wird? Dass dieser immerwährende Krieg geben Voldemort irgendwann ein Ende nehmen wird?"

„Es gibt keine Hoffnung", sagt er resigniert und dreht seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Nicht für jemanden wie mich. Und jetzt lassen Sie mich allein."

„Erzählen Sie mir nicht so etwas! Ich weiß was wir getan haben. Daran möchte ich festhalten und ich möchte auch daran glauben, dass es wieder so sein wird."

Er fährt blitzschnell herum, sodass ich verschreckt vor ihm zurückweiche.

„Warum verstehen Sie denn nicht, dass es niemals dazu kommen wird? Dass es vorbei ist. Und es wird auch nicht mehr wahr werden."

„Es war wahr. Bis Sie angefangen haben, daran zu zweifeln."

„Zu zweifeln?"

„Ja. Wir haben uns geliebt. Und wagen Sie ja nicht, es abzustreiten, solange Sie nicht bereit sind, sich mit der Wahrheit auseinander zu setzen, Professor."

Er verzieht das Gesicht und rollt seine Mundwinkel zurück, bis ich seine Zähne sehen kann.

„Es gibt Gründe dafür, Granger, dass alles so gekommen ist", sagt er ruhig. „Sie mögen Ihnen nicht einleuchtend erscheinen, aber so ist es nun einmal. Zu viel steht auf den Spiel. Darum sollten Sie es dabei belassen."

„Aber das kann ich nicht! Wie ist es möglich, dass wir uns so unglaublich nahe waren und jetzt so weit voneinander entfernt sind?"

Er schluckt. „Es tut mir leid."

Ich kann es nicht glauben. Von allen Dingen, die man in einer Situation wie dieser sagen kann, zählt das mit zu den schlimmsten.

„Was tut Ihnen leid? Dass Sie mit mir geschlafen haben? Ist es das?"

Seine Nasenflügel beben und seine schwarzen Augen funkeln mich an.

„Wie gesagt, ich kann nicht zulassen, dass mich etwas ablenkt."

Vollkommen überrumpelt schüttle ich den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht bestätigen. Sie haben mein Leben beeinflusst, seit Sie an jenem Tag in den Grimmauldplatz gestolpert kamen. Das Wort Ablenkung ist daher ziemlich untertrieben."

„Jetzt gehen Sie zu weit, finden Sie nicht?"

„Nein. Oder denken Sie, ich hätte mit Ihnen geschlafen, wenn es mir nichts bedeutet hätte? So wie ich das sehe, tun Sie nun so, als wäre nie etwas gewesen, damit Ihnen und Ihren Missionen nichts in die Quere kommt. Es ist wirklich sehr einfallsreich von Ihnen, sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen, um mich loszuwerden."

Für einen winzigen Moment scheine ich ihn erwischt zu haben. Zumindest liegt nun nicht mehr diese Feindseligkeit in seinem Blick.

„Verstehen Sie denn nicht, dass es nicht anders geht?", fragt er zurückhaltend.

„Nein. Ehrlich gesagt nicht."

Er nimmt die Hände hoch und fährt sich damit durch die Haare.

„Gehen Sie, Granger. Ich kann mich nicht länger auf diese Art mit Ihnen unterhalten."

„Das haben Sie schon einmal gesagt."

„Und Sie sollten es beherzigen."

„Vielleicht. Aber das war, bevor Sie mit mir geschlafen haben. Jetzt ist es zu spät dafür. Ich will nicht einfach so tun, als wären Sie mir gleichgültig, Professor. Dumbledore mag zwar Ihre Erinnerungen verändert haben, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie tief in ihrem Innern noch immer etwas für mich empfinden, genauso wie Sie es mir zu verstehen gegeben haben."

Er ballt die Hände zu Fäusten und zieht seine Brauen finster zusammen.

„Und was sollte das sein, Granger? Dass ich Sie liebe? Dass ich Sie begehre? Dass ich nicht ohne Sie leben kann? Ist es das, was Sie von mir hören wollen? Oder vielleicht, dass Sie der beste Fick meines Leben waren?"

Ich starre ihn sprachlos an. Mit so einem massiven verbalen Angriff seinerseits habe ich nicht gerechnet.

„Ich … Das ist ..."

„Was ist mit Ihnen?", säuselt er süßlich. „Fehlen Ihnen jetzt etwa die Worte? Nun, dann sollten Sie in Zukunft besser darüber nachdenken, was Sie mir sagen wollen, ehe Sie sich mit diesen Dreistigkeiten an mich wenden. Und jetzt hinaus!"

Seine Hand schnellt in die Höhe und deutet zur Tür. Wie ein Häufchen Elend sehe ich ihn an. Sein hartes Gesicht, seine abweisende und angespannte Haltung … alles an ihm besagt, dass ich mich absolut vor ihm zum Narren gemacht habe. Es scheint so, als wäre nichts Menschliches in ihm übrig, keine Gnade für mich und meine Gefühle. Vor allem aber kein Platz für gemeinsame Erinnerungen.


	7. Reality

Warnung:

In diesem Kapitel wird die Anwendung von Gewalt geschildert.

Mir dient es zur Verarbeitung meiner eigenen Erlebnisse, doch da jeder anders darauf reagiert, wenn er so etwas liest, ist es mit Vorsicht zu genießen.

houseghost

xxx

Show me your face

Kapitel 7

Reality

Seine Worte haben mich tief getroffen. Vielleicht wäre alles anders gewesen, wenn ich wenigstens einen Hauch von Reue in ihm erkannt hätte. Doch das habe ich nicht. In meiner Verzweiflung mache ich einen Satz nach vorne und schlage ihm ins Gesicht.

Ich spüre einen stechenden Schmerz in meiner Hand. Snape aber bleibt beinahe unberührt stehen und starrt mich zwischen seinen langen Strähnen hindurch an.

Sein Blick ist eisig, um genauer zu sein, voller Verachtung, als sich seine dünnen Lippen bewegen.

„Glückwunsch, Granger", zischt er leise hervor. „Sie haben soeben einen Lehrer geschlagen."

Mein Atem geht schneller. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das getan habe.

Tränen dringen in meine Augen, mein ganzer Körper zittert. Und er steht einfach nur da und sieht mich an.

„Das wollte ich nicht", wimmere ich kaum hörbar vor mich hin. Ich bin nicht so, dass ich meine Wut durch Gewalt zum Ausdruck bringe. So etwas ist verabscheuungswürdig.

Er setzt ein schiefes Grinsen auf, nebst meinem feuerroten Handabdruck auf seiner Wange. „Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät, nicht wahr?"

Seine Stimme lässt mich schaudern. Wie kann er nur so fies sein? Nach allem was zwischen uns war, ist es mir unbegreiflich, dass er so handelt.

„Ich werde mich nicht von Ihnen des Raumes verweisen lassen, Professor. Ganz gleich, wer Sie sein mögen, denn das habe ich nicht verdient. Nicht, nachdem ich in Ihrer Not für Sie da war."

Seine Mundwinkel kräuseln sich und er stößt ein bitteres Schnauben aus.

„Das gibt Ihnen noch lange nicht das Recht, mich zu schlagen."

Es stimmt. Aber ich bin so verletzt, dass ich es nicht fertigbringe, es zurückzunehmen, seine Worte waren schließlich der Auslöser dafür.

„Erwarten Sie nicht, dass ich mich dafür entschuldige", sage ich ernst. „Denken Sie vielleicht, ich wüsste nicht, was Sie im Schilde führen? Was Sie zu mir gesagt haben, entspricht nicht der Wahrheit. Es ist nur ein trauriger Versuch Ihrerseits, mich loszuwerden."

Er nimmt die Hände hoch und fährt sich mit seinen Fingern durch die Haare. Unser Blickkontakt wird dabei unterbrochen und ich ahne, dass er überlegt, wie es weitergehen soll.

Es ist immer wieder eigenartig, ihn so zu beobachten. Er kann zwar Voldemort gegenübertreten und ihn täuschen, doch mich nicht. Ich habe andere Seiten von ihm kennengelernt. Und das wird mir zum Vorteil. Aus diesem Grund ist es kein Wunder, dass er sich vor allem und jedem verschließt, denn im Kern seines Seins ist er lediglich verunsichert, wenn er mit Menschen in Kontakt kommt.

Dass er es abstreiten und mich anlügen würde, traue ich ihm nicht zu. Er ist eher der Typ, der einem direkt an den Kopf wirft, was ihm nicht gefällt, so wie vorhin. Und genauso wie er es bei Harry getan hat, als der unerlaubterweise Snapes Erinnerungen in Dumbledores Denkarium gesehen hat. Andererseits weiß ich aber auch, dass es in seinem Kopf unaufhörlich arbeitet und es fast unmöglich ist, aus ihm schlau zu werden, denn ich kann mich vielleicht auch in ihm täuschen.

„Sie sind ein bedauernswerter Mann, Professor", setze ich hart nach, als er noch immer nichts darauf geantwortet hat.

Seine Haltung versteift sich, er verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ist das so?" Er räuspert sich. „Miss Granger, Ihnen sollte durchaus klar sein, dass ich Sie nicht ungestraft damit davonkommen lassen kann."

„Ha!", stoße ich belustigt aus. Die Situation ist wirklich eigenartig, denn wenn Professor Snape keine Ahnung hat, wie es weitergehen soll, ist eindeutig etwas faul an der Sache.

Ich recke mein Kinn in die Höhe und sehe ihm direkt in die Augen. Seine Brauen ziehen sich finster zusammen und so starren wir uns an.

„Was wollen Sie jetzt mit mir machen? Mich etwa nachsitzen lassen? Das wird wohl kaum funktionieren, wenn Sie nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen, oder? Sie könnten mich natürlich auch von der Schule werfen, aber so wie Sie neulich reagiert haben, wird Dumbledore nicht ganz damit einverstanden sein, wenn das passiert. Habe ich Recht?"

Ich schlinge meine Arme um den Leib und warte auf eine Antwort von ihm. Doch die daraufhin eintretende Stille behagt mir gar nicht. Er sieht mich wieder einmal einfach nur an. In ihm brodelt es. Und zwar gewaltig.

„Wollen Sie mich vielleicht fortan ignorieren?", frage ich irgendwann. „Auch das dürfte schwer werden. Schließlich unterrichten Sie mich."

Seine Mimik bleibt hart, lediglich seine Nasenflügel beben.

„Kommen Sie, Snape", höhne ich. Das ist zwar sonst nicht meine Art, doch langsam werde ich ungeduldig und damit auch unvorsichtig. „Zeigen Sie mir, was in Ihnen steckt. Denn ich glaube kaum, dass das hier alles war."

Seine Augen werden zu Schlitzen. Dann macht er eine sehr schnelle und - wie ich zugeben muss - auch sehr unerwartete Bewegung auf mich zu.

Mein Herz scheint stehenzubleiben, als er sich mir nähert. Ich kann nichts tun und harre wie festgefroren auf meinem Platz aus. Im nächsten Moment packt er mich bei den Schultern und drückt seine Lippen auf meine. Der Griff seiner Finger ist schneidend und das, was er mit meinem Mund tut, alles andere als angenehm. Es ist kein Kuss im eigentlichen Sinne; nicht so, wie ich es in Erinnerung habe. Nein. Es ist ein ungezügeltes, hartes Aufeinanderprallen zweier Münder, von denen einer überhaupt nicht kooperieren will, nämlich meiner.

Dass er so etwas tun würde, überrascht mich dermaßen, dass ich gar nicht weiß, wie ich auf ihn reagieren soll. Doch die Absicht, die hinter seinem Vorhaben steht, ist alles andere als harmlos: es ist ein weiterer Versuch seinerseits, mich loszuwerden. Und zwar, indem er Gewalt anwendet.

Seine Zunge schiebt sich mit bemerkenswerter Kraft zwischen meine Lippen, sodass es mir schwer fällt, sie geschlossen zu halten. Als es ihm dennoch zu lange dauert, nimmt er seine Hand zu Hilfe und umfasst damit meinen Unterkiefer, bis ich ihn nicht mehr unter Kontrolle habe. Er drückt mir schmerzhaft seinen Daumen und den Zeigefinger in die Backen, so dass ich meinen Mund nicht länger geschlossen halten kann und ihn öffne. Wobei, genau genommen hat er ihn ja für mich geöffnet.

Ich reiße die Hände hoch und will ihn von mir schieben, aber Snape ist stärker. Er bewegt sich keinen Millimeter von mir weg, im Gegenteil, er kommt sogar noch näher. Seine freie Hand packt blitzschnell meine Handgelenke und umschließt sie wie ein Schraubstock. Dann drückt er unbarmherzig seinen Oberkörper gegen mich und schiebt mich vor sich her, bis ich mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand stoße. Dass mein Hinterkopf dabei auch etwas abbekommt, scheint ihn nicht zu stören.

Mir dröhnt der Schädel. Alles dreht sich, ich fühle mich, als würde ich ersticken, so unnachgiebig bohrt sich seine Zunge in meinen Mund. Sein heißer Atem füllt mich aus, ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht, wieso ich nicht ohnmächtig werde bei all den widerwärtigen Gefühlen, die mich überkommen, denn das hier ist alles andere als richtig. Ich bin gefangen und ihm hilflos ausgeliefert.

Niemand würde mich hier finden. Nicht um diese Zeit.

Sein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich rapide, jede seiner Bewegungen sagt mir, dass er daraufhin aus ist, etwas mit mir zu tun, das er nicht tun sollte, geschweige denn dürfte.

Wie richtig ich damit liege, merke ich aber erst jetzt, denn ich spüre, dass er genug davon hat, meinen Kiefer zu drangsalieren und seine Hand an meinem Hals entlang zu meinen Brüsten gleiten lässt.

Ein eisiger Schauder läuft mir über den Rücken. Das hier kann unmöglich derselbe Mann sein, der sich mir auf so wunderbare Weise hingegeben hat. Er ist kalt und berechnend. Er weiß, was er tut, denn langsam aber sicher will ich nichts als weg von hier, doch all meine Versuche, mich unter ihm hindurch zu winden, scheitern kläglich. Er lässt mich nicht los. Meine Hände pressen sich von seiner fixiert gegen meinen Brustkorb, sein Körper drückt mich gegen die kalte Steinwand. Doch das ist noch längst nicht alles, denn nun kann ich zu allem Überfluss auch noch sein Knie spüren, das meine Beine auseinander drückt.

Er muss verrückt sein! In mir überschlägt sich alles, mein Hirn droht aufgrund all der unangenehmen Reize zu zerplatzen, schließlich spüre ich noch immer diesen stechenden Schmerz an meinem Hinterkopf.

Woher er mit seiner hageren Gestalt die Energie dazu nimmt, mich derart auszuspielen, ist mir ein Rätsel. So oder so muss ich mir eingestehen, dass es zwecklos ist, mich gegen ihn zu wehren. Mir für meinen Teil geht langsam die Kraft aus. Ich ringe noch immer verzweifelt nach Atem, was er durchaus zu seinem Vorteil nutzen kann.

Snapes Hand auf meiner Brust gleitet tiefer, über meinen Bauch hinab, bis zwischen meine Beine. Dort angekommen zerrt er ungeduldig meinen Rock nach oben und reißt mir das Höschen runter.

Mit einem Schlag sind all meine romantischen Vorstellungen von meinem Ersten Mal mit ihm verschwunden. Wenn er das tatsächlich durchziehen sollte, weiß ich genau, dass ich mich in ihm getäuscht habe. Voldemort und auch Dumbledore haben gesiegt, denn in diesem Fall ist ihr Spion lediglich eine programmierte Maschine, in der nichts Menschliches mehr übrig ist.

Seine Hand verlässt meine Schenkel und schiebt seine Klamotten auf die Seite. Ich höre seinen Gürtel klimpern, spüre, wie er mit einem Ruck seine Hose öffnet. Mir schießen Tränen in die Augen, meine Nase kribbelt unangenehm. Ich kann nichts weiter tun, als ihn ansehen, denn tief in meinem Inneren weiß ich, dass es meine einzige Chance ist, ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen, wenn er sieht, was er in mir anrichtet. Selbst dann, wenn seine Erinnerungen nicht mehr vollständig sein sollten, wird er den Unterschied zu damals kennen.

Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ist schwer zu beschreiben. Er ringt mit sich, seine angespannten Brauen verraten es mir. Ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas sagen, doch ich kann es nicht. Meine Tränen laufen über meine Wangen, meine Lippen beben, aber kein Wort verlässt meine Kehle. Mir ist, als würde ich nie wieder sprechen können.

Er senkt den Blick. Ich fühle den pilzförmigen Kopf seines Glieds zwischen meinen Beinen. Er hält seinen Schaft mit der Hand fest und zögert.

Seine Nasenflügel beben, so unruhig ist seine Atmung. Sein halb geöffneter Mund zittert, der Ausdruck in seinen schwarzen Augen ist vollkommen zerrissen.

Und dann warten wir. Beide.


	8. Aftermath

Show me your face

Kapitel 8

Aftermath

Die Zeit scheint stillzustehen. Sein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich rapide. Dann, als ich schon gar nicht mehr damit rechne, lässt er die Hände sinken und gibt mich frei.

Er schluckt hart und macht einen winzigen, wackeligen Schritt zurück. Sein ganzer Körper zittert, ebenso wie meiner, nur eben aus anderen Gründen.

Ich schlinge meine Arme um mich, um die eisige Kälte einzudämmen, die mir in den Knochen steckt.

„Wa-warum hast du das getan, du Scheusal?", stottere ich leise.

Meine Kehle brennt vor Hass auf ihn.

Er senkt den Blick, sodass sein Gesicht von den langen schwarzen Strähnen umrahmt wird, für die er so verrufen ist. Dennoch entgeht mir nicht der schmerzliche Beigeschmack des Schuldbewusstseins, der sich aufgrund seines Handelns in sein Bewusstsein mischt, sowie die damit verbundene Verwirrung, die in seinen Augen liegt.

„Du kennst den Grund, Hermine."

Seine Stimme ist kaum ein Flüstern und irgendetwas daran sagt mir, dass es ihm schwer fällt, überhaupt zu sprechen. Trotzdem spüre ich eine unbändige Wut in mir hochkommen. Seine Fassungslosigkeit über sein eigenes Handeln reicht vorne und hinten nicht aus, um mich für seine Tat zu entschädigen.

„Wirklich?", keife ich ihn an.

„Du hättest dich nie von mir abgewendet, wenn ich nicht alles versucht hätte."

Ich spüre einen stechenden Schmerz in meiner Brust. Er wusste genau, warum er das getan hat. Doch mir ist unbegreiflich, dass er es gewagt hat, so weit zu gehen, um mein Vertrauen in ihn zu zerstören.

Meine Beine fühlen sich an, als würden sie einknicken. Im nächsten Moment sitze ich auf dem Boden und heule los.

Er steht wie angewurzelt da und weiß nicht wo er hinsehen soll. Seine Pupillen kreisen um mich, ich kann es deutlich erkennen, obwohl mein ganzes Gesicht voller Tränen ist.

„Ich – ich wollte das nicht", murmelt er mit rauer Stimme. „Aber ich musste es tun, um dich auf Abstand zu bringen."

Mein Körper zittert.

„Was bist du nur für ein erbärmlicher Lügner! Wahrscheinlich war ich einfach zu dumm, um die Wahrheit zu erkennen. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ich mich so sehr in dir täuschen würde. Du bist ein Feigling, Severus, dem nichts Besseres eingefallen ist, als ausgerechnet meine körperliche Schwäche gegen mich zu verwenden."

„Nein!"

„Geh! Lass mich allein."

Er ringt nach Luft, als würde ihm etwas den Atem nehmen, doch mir ist es gleich. Von mir aus könnte er hier und jetzt umfallen und ich würde nie wieder einen Finger für ihn krümmen.

Langsam geht er auf die Knie und setzt sich vor mir auf den Boden. Er wirkt müde und abgeschlagen. Die dunklen Schatten um seine Augen und die tiefen Furchen in seinem Gesicht lassen ihn alt erscheinen.

Schnell bringe ich meine Sachen in Ordnung, ich will ihm nicht länger die Gelegenheit geben, mich so zu sehen.

Erst jetzt scheint er zu merken, dass noch immer seine Hose offen ist, denn seine zittrigen Finger machen sich daran, alles wieder zu richten, wie es sich gehört.

Für eine Weile sitzen wir uns gegenüber und starren uns schweigend an. Es ist kein gewöhnliches Starren, bei dem es darum geht, wer länger den Blickkontakt aufrecht erhalten kann, sondern ein bedrücktes. Uns beiden behagt nicht, was geschehen ist, ich spüre es, doch es ist mir egal. Ich bin derart fertig mit den Nerven, dass ich nicht einmal daran denke, einfach abzuhauen, denn im Grunde will ich niemandem so über den Weg laufen.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken oder glauben soll, denn selbst wenn er es bedauern sollte, habe ich keine Ahnung, wie ich damit umgehen soll, dass er so weit gegangen ist.

Irgendwann durchbricht ein schmerzlicher Atemzug von ihm die Stille. Ich schnaube ihn unbeeindruckt an, da kann ich aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, warum er das getan hat, denn schon presst er seinen Arm gegen den Körper. Seine linke Hand zittert, Schweiß perlt auf seiner Stirn; genau das, worauf ich in einer Situation wie dieser gewartet habe, um ihn endlich los zu werden. Für immer.

Aber warum zögert er?

„Solltest du nicht besser gehen?", frage ich bissig.

Er hat die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Hermine ..."

„Ich will nichts von dir hören! Wir sind ein für alle mal fertig miteinander."

Er schluckt.

„Ich wünsche dir viel Vergnügen mit deinen neuen Erinnerungen. Vielleicht solltest du ihm zeigen, wozu du fähig bist, Severus. Das wird der Brüller des Tages, glaubst du nicht? Wenn du Glück hast, bringt es dir einen Beliebtheitsbonus ein, denn ich bin sicher, ihm würde gefallen, dass du beinahe ein Schlammblut gefickt hättest. Gegen ihren Willen."

Seine Brauen ziehen sich fest zusammen.

„Ich wollte das nicht ..."

„Das hast du bereits gesagt. Also, worauf wartest du? Geh und stell ihn zufrieden!"

Er schüttelt verbissen den Kopf. „Ich kann so nicht gehen."

Das überrascht mich ein wenig.

„Wieso nicht?"

„Weil es mir leid tut."

Ich schnaube ungläubig vor mich hin. „Das ist die dümmste Entschuldigung, die ich je erhalten habe. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie ausgerechnet von dir kommen wird?"

„Ich – ich weiß selbst, dass es erbärmlich ist ..."

„Dann lass es. Verschwinde endlich! Je länger du wartest, umso mehr musst du dich rausreden. Und das willst du sicher vermeiden."

Er fährt sich mit seiner rechten Hand durch die Haare. „Bitte, hör mir zu. Nur einmal noch, dann werde ich dich für immer in Ruhe lassen."

„Wohl kaum. Du bist mein Lehrer. Und noch dazu einer, der es drauf hat, andere mies zu behandeln."

„Ja. Aber du sollst wissen, dass ich weiß, wie falsch es war. Es war meine Schuld. Ich hatte kein Recht, so gegen dich vorzugehen ... Es – es war einfach nur falsch."

„Ja, das war es."

„Hermine … ich weiß nicht, wie ich das je rechtfertigen soll."

„Warum sollte ich dir dann zuhören? Ha?"

Er nickt mit deutlicher Traurigkeit in seinem Blick. Aber es interessiert mich nicht, jedenfalls nicht wirklich. Ich bin wütend und enttäuscht von ihm. Verletzt und verwirrt.

„Ich verstehe dich", sagt er leise.

„Nein." Unbewusst muss ich mich schütteln. „Du weißt nicht, wie es ist, so behandelt zu werden, weil du nicht weißt, wie es sich anfühlt, so hilflos zu sein."

Er blinzelt. „Denkst du das wirklich?"

Mir fällt die Kinnlade runter.

„Natürlich! Aber was soll's! Du bist ein Mann, Severus. Ich erwarte nicht, dass du das verstehst."

„Ich wollte nicht behaupten, dass ich dasselbe gefühlt habe. Aber wenn es darum geht, hilflos zu sein, kenne ich mich damit aus ..."

Er kam nicht weiter, denn erneut drang ein von Schmerz durchzogenes Zischen aus seinem Inneren hervor.

„Würdest du jetzt endlich gehen?", frage ich ungeduldig. „Ich habe genug von dir."

Er nickt. Dann stützt er sich auf seinen rechten Arm, den linken immer noch fest an seinen Körper gepresst und rappelt sich auf.

„Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Mehr als du glauben kannst."

„Das hoffe ich für dich. Denn es ist unverzeihlich, so etwas zu tun."

„Ich weiß."

Sein Körper wird von einem heftigen Zittern gebeutelt und ich beiße mir auf die Zunge, als ich ihn dabei beobachte, wie er vor mir steht und darauf wartet, so etwas wie Absolution von mir zu erhalten.

„Können wir morgen miteinander reden? Bitte."

Ich sperre sprachlos den Mund auf und starre ihm in die Augen. Zugegeben, der traurige Blick auf seinem Gesicht lässt mich nicht ganz so kalt, wie ich gedacht hätte. Doch weitaus eigenartiger ist es, seine Stimme so gebrochen zu hören. Es ist ihm ernst. Das wird mir immer mehr klar, je länger ich ihn betrachte. Aber was er getan hat, war schrecklich. Wieso kann ich ihn also nicht einfach zum Teufel jagen?

„Warum sollte ich das tun wollen?", frage ich kühl.

Er senkt den Blick. Ich weiß, dass er sich unwohl fühlt in seiner Haut. Liebend gern würde ich behaupten, dass ihm das zurecht widerfährt. Doch ich kann es nicht. Trotz der Abscheu, die ich vorhin empfunden habe, steckt noch immer tief in mir das Gefühl, dass er es am liebsten ungeschehen machen möchte. Es ist ein trauriger Versuch meinerseits, sein Handeln auf die Umstände seines zerrissenen Daseins abzuwälzen, was nicht bedeutet, dass er frei von Schuld wäre. Er ist schließlich ein erwachsener Mann und muss den Unterschied zwischen Recht und Unrecht kennen. Dennoch hat in seinem Fall zu einem Großteil Voldemort dazu beigetragen, dass das aus ihm geworden ist, ebenso wie Dumbledore.

„Weil ich sehr bald noch ganz andere Dinge tun muss, um diesen Krieg zu einem Ende zu führen."

Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Wie rührend, Severus. Doch glaube ja nicht, dass mir das reicht, um dir zu vergeben."

Er kneift die Augen zusammen und seufzt.

„Nein. Das tue ich nicht. Ich hätte nicht damit anfangen dürfen ... Es – es tut mir leid, Hermine. Alles. Aber nicht die Dinge, die im Grimmaulplatz passiert sind."

Mit diesen Worten dreht er sich um und geht.

Ich schließe die Augen und warte, bis die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fällt. Dann schlinge ich die Arme um meine Knie und heule los. Etwas anderes kommt mir nicht in den Sinn.

Die Realität hat mich eingeholt. Was ich mit ihm hatte, war lediglich ein schöner Traum. Doch genauso abrupt wie er begonnen hat, ist er wieder zerplatzt.

Vielleicht hätte ich mir von Anfang an keine Illusionen machen sollen. Menschen wie er sind unberechenbar. Sie können gefährlich sein. Aber wer weiß das schon so genau im Voraus. Mit Sicherheit sagen lässt sich nichts. Und noch immer spüre ich einen Stich in mir bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er wieder bei Voldemort ist.

Seine Worte haben mich nachdenklich gemacht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es weiter gehen wird. Ich weiß nicht, was noch vor mir liegt oder was mich erwartet. Aber irgendwie denke ich, dass er mir mehr als das sagen wollte. Etwas über eine grausame Wahrheit in einer ungewissen Zukunft. Etwas über die Dinge, die mit unseren gemeinsamen Erfahrungen zu tun haben.

Was weiß er? Was weiß er nicht?

Vielleicht werde ich es nie erfahren. Aber warum ist es mir dann nicht einfach gleichgültig?

Der Gedanke, ihn loszulassen, schmerzt weitaus mehr, als ich gedacht hätte. Meine Gefühle für ihn sind mir selbst ein Rätsel. Im Grunde genommen möchte ich, so glaube ich zumindest, einfach nur Klarheit. Doch die ist ebenso in weite Ferne gerückt wie meine Träume von einer Zeit mit ihm, zu der wir bereit waren, uns fallen zu lassen.


	9. Clarity

Show me your face

Kapitel 9

Clarity

Mein Verstand ist benebelt. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass er so etwas tun würde, geschweige denn, dass mir so etwas passieren würde. Das Gefühl, ihm derart ausgeliefert zu sein, war schrecklich. Ich bin so erschöpft, so müde, dass ich in meiner kauernden Stellung auf dem Boden einschlafe. Das ist die einzige Erleichterung, die ich mir jetzt vorstellen kann.

Irgendwann merke ich, dass jemand bei mir ist, denn ich werde hochgehoben, vorsichtig auf zwei Arme gebettet, dann fortgetragen. Ich öffne nicht die Augen, es ist mir gleich. Die Gerüche um mich herum sind mir vertraut, die Berührungen auch. Es scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Vielleicht bin ich aber auch verrückt, so etwas zu glauben.

Mir ist alles egal. Ich will einfach nur vor mich hindämmern und nichts spüren, als dass meine angespannten Muskeln endlich schlaff werden. Ich will nichts denken und nichts reden, denn diese Dinge kommen mir wie Zwänge vor. Alleine die Vorstellung, den Mund öffnen zu müssen, um etwas zu sagen, erscheint mir irrsinnig. Was soll ich dazu überhaupt von mir geben?

Ich werde auf ein Bett gelegt und gebe mich dem einzig Sinnvollen hin, das mir einfällt: meiner Müdigkeit. Dem Schlaf.

Es ist fast gänzlich dunkel um mich herum, als ich die Augen öffne. Vor mir sitzt jemand auf einem Sessel, ich erkenne eine Gestalt im Schein des Feuers, das im Kamin knistert.

Ruckartig setze ich mich auf und hülle mich in die Decke ein, die auf mir liegt.

Er sieht mich an und schluckt. Die Vibrationen seines Kehlkopfs lassen mich erzittern. Ein eisiger Schauder streift meinen Rücken. Daraufhin zieht sich die dunkle Falte zwischen seinen Brauen zusammen. Doch es sieht nicht bedrohlich aus, im Gegenteil, vielmehr verletzt, denn sein Gesicht wirkt viel zu schuldbewusst und zu müde; mal abgesehen von den wachen Augen, die mich fixieren.

Wortlos hebt er die Hand und führt eine Flasche zu seinem Mund.

Das ganze Zimmer scheint nach Alkohol zu riechen.

„Was mache ich hier?", schieße ich ihm hart entgegen.

Es ist die erste Frage, die mir auf der Zunge liegt.

Er lässt die Flasche sinken und wischt sich mit seinem zittrigen Handrücken über die dünnen Lippen.

„Du hast geschlafen."

Seine Stimme klingt rau und schwach, doch es ist mir gleich.

„Das weiß ich selbst."

„Ha."

„Ich nehme an, das ist dein Bett?"

Er nickt.

„Und wie komme ich hier her?"

Träge stellt er die Flasche auf seinem Schoß ab und fährt sich mit seiner rechten Hand durch die Haare.

Beinahe denke ich, dass er das mit Absicht tut, um mich davon zu überzeugen, dass es ihm leid tut.

„Also?", zische ich ihn an. Meine Geduld mit ihm ist am Ende. Ganz gleich, wie fertig er sein mag.

„Du erinnerst dich nicht?"

Ich starre ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Du willst doch nicht etwa sagen, dass du es warst, der mich weggetragen hat?"

Wieder nickt er.

„Das kann nicht sein!"

Er legt den Kopf schief, Strähnen fallen ihm ins Gesicht. „Wer sonst sollte es gewesen sein?"

Berechtigte Frage. Immerhin war ich in seinem Territorium, als das passiert ist.

„Wo zum Teufel sind wir hier überhaupt?"

„In den Kerkern."

„Aber du unterrichtest nicht mehr Zaubertränke."

„Nein."

Ich bin verwirrt, da fällt mir ein, dass er ja immer noch Hauslehrer der Slytherins ist.

„Wie lange warst du weg?", höre ich mich plötzlich fragen.

Ich beiße mir schnell auf die Zunge. Eigentlich hatte ich ja fragen wollen, wie lange ich geschlafen habe. Aber warum ist mir dann etwas ganz anderes über die Lippen gerutscht?

Seine Mundwinkel ziehen sich angespannt zurück. „Zwei Stunden in etwa."

Okay. Kein Wunder, dass ich so fertig bin. Ich fühle mich so träge und ausgelaugt, als wäre ich viel länger weg gewesen, aber das ist ein glatter Witz.

„Wieso hat er dich so schnell wieder gehen lassen?"

Er zuckt mit den Schultern, doch im Grunde genommen ist es mir gleich. Genervt rolle ich mit den Augen, da fällt mein Blick auf die Flasche in seinem Schoß.

„Kann ich die haben?"

Seine Brauen rutschen fragend in die Höhe.

„Tu nicht so. Ich bin echt fertig."

Ein tiefes Seufzen dringt aus seinem Inneren hervor, dann steht er auf, ganz langsam. Er hat eindeutig schon mal besser ausgesehen. Seine Lippen sind fest aufeinander gepresst, als er zu mir herüber wankt.

Für einen Moment bin ich mir nicht mehr ganz sicher, warum ich trotz der jüngsten Ereignisse zulasse, dass er sich auf mich zubewegt. Ich reiße den Mund auf und will etwas sagen, da bleibt er stehen und streckt seine Hand aus, soweit es geht.

Erleichtert schnappe ich mir die Flasche und robbe bis ans andere Ende des Bettes, so weit wie möglich weg von ihm. Meine Hände zittern, als ich sie zum Mund führe. Normalerweise trinke ich nicht viel mehr als mal ein Butterbier. Das Zeug hier ist also nicht gerade was für Anfänger, doch unter den gegebenen Umständen finde ich, sollte ich eine Ausnahme machen. Ich nehme also einen kräftigen Zug und lasse meinen Mund volllaufen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln kann ich sehen, wie er damit ringt, es mir auszureden, denn er hebt unbeholfen die Hände, um nach der Flasche zu greifen, da fällt ihm ein, dass wir uns ja eigentlich nichts mehr zu sagen haben. Doch um mich aufzuhalten ist es ohnehin zu spät. Ich spüre, wie meine Zunge zu kribbeln anfängt. Die Sensoren in meinem Mund brauchen nicht lange, um zu registrieren, dass das Zeug wie Feuer brennt. Am liebsten würde ich es ausspucken, doch er sieht mich so verblüfft an, dass ich mir denke: „scheiß drauf!", also schlucke ich alles runter.

Im nächsten Moment muss ich mich schütteln und ringe nach Luft. Meine Eingeweide ziehen sich vor Schmerz zusammen. Bestimmt ist meine Speiseröhre total verätzt.

Dann ist es wieder vorbei. Nicht ganz, aber immerhin so, dass es erträglich ist.

Mit Tränen in den Augen blinzle ich ihn an. Dann strecke ich die Hand aus und reiche ihm die Flasche zurück. Er zögert, also robbe ich ein Stück auf ihn zu.

Erst jetzt wagt er es, mir entgegenzukommen.

„Hermine ..."

Wütend funkle ich ihn an. „Sei bloß still! Ich weiß selbst, dass ich nichts vertrage."

Er senkt den Blick und nimmt mir die Flasche ab. Dann steht er da, das Gesicht von seinen Strähnen verhangen.

Ich muss ihn ansehen. Irgendwie kann ich nicht anders. Doch das ist ein Fehler, denn die Tränen, die sich in mir angesammelt haben, stammten nicht alleine vom hochprozentigen Alkohol.

Unbewusst ziehe ich die Nase hoch und er dreht den Kopf, sodass sich unsere Blicke treffen. Mein Körper fängt zu zittern an und ich sacke in mich zusammen und schluchze los.

„Ich werde dir nichts tun", sagt er sanft.

Ich weiß, das klingt absolut verrückt, aber ein Teil von mir glaubt ihm sogar, also nicke ich.

„Okay."

Er blinzelt mich unbeholfen an und ich wische mir mit dem Ärmel die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Seine Beine wanken, er kann sich kaum noch aufrecht halten, doch das sehe ich erst jetzt, also sage ich nichts mehr, als er auf die Knie geht und sich vor mir auf den Boden setzt. Seine Hand stellt die Flasche ab, dann sehen wir uns einfach nur an.

Die sich daraufhin zwischen uns ausbreitende Stille, die ich in seiner Gegenwart schon öfter erlebt habe, hat mich zuvor noch nie richtig gestört. Jetzt aber habe ich das Gefühl, etwas sagen zu müssen. Um meinetwegen und um Antworten zu erhalten.

„Was du gesagt hast, bevor du gegangen bist … und woran du dich erinnerst oder auch nicht … ich bin verwirrt. Wie kannst du so etwas von dir geben, wenn du dich nicht erinnern kannst?"

„Ich erinnere mich an Bruchstücke, Hermine."

„Ja, das habe ich herausgefunden. Aber an was? Was sind diese Bruchstücke?" Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Erzähl mir einfach was. Irgendwas. Aber die Wahrheit. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll und wie ich damit umgehen soll, Severus. Du hast meine ganze Welt zum Einsturz gebracht."

Er nickt und fängt zu sprechen an, leise und abwesend.

„Ich erinnere mich an Gefühle. Emotionen. Dinge, die der Dunkle Lord nicht herausfiltern und entziffern kann, sollte er irrtümlicherweise durch meine Barrieren brechen. Ich bin darauf trainiert, ihm das zu zeigen, was er sehen soll. Es ist mühsam, das zu kontrollieren, aber es ist möglich, solange man die nötige Konzentration und ausreichend Willenskraft besitzt. Oft ist es einfach nur ermüdend, es kostet Kraft, was der Grund ist, warum ich manchmal so erschöpft bin."

Das ist mir nicht entgangen, aber nur langsam begreife ich es richtig.

Seine Stimme zu hören, raubt mir fast den Atem. Er klingt so traurig und resigniert, dass ich mir auf die Lippe beißen muss, um ihn nicht zu unterbrechen. Und doch registriere ich seine Fähigkeit, sich vor allem und jedem zu verschließen, um seine Dinge kalkulierend wie eine Maschine vorzutragen.

Er schließt schwer atmend die Augen.

„Es ist hart, darüber zu reden, richtig?", frage ich abschätzig.

Ich weiß nicht einmal warum ich das tue. Doch, eigentlich schon, denn ich will Antworten und Klarheit.

Er blinzelt mich an.

„Du praktizierst es, aber darüber zu reden ist anders, oder?"

„Ja."

Ich muss mich räuspern. „Was du zuvor gesagt hast … Erinnerst du dich daran, dass ich es war?"

„Ja."

Ich nicke ihm zu, dass er weitersprechen soll, doch er zögert.

„Erzähl es mir."

Er zuckt wie von Schmerz durchzogen zusammen. Es behagt ihm nicht, darüber zu reden.

„Hermine ..."

„Nein", sage ich hart. „Denkst du nicht, ich habe ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren, nach diesem … diesem Ereignis?"

Er nickt kaum merklich und schluckt.

„Es tut weh."

„Natürlich tut es das. Denkst du nicht, dass es mich beeinflusst hat?"

„Nein. Versuch das zu verstehen. Es tut wirklich sehr, sehr weh … Eine Berührung zu fühlen, die von dir stammt, in dem Wissen, dass es nie wieder passieren wird."

Ich öffne den Mund und schließe ihn wortlos wieder. Erst Sekunden später bringe ich es fertig, zu sprechen.

„Richtig. Mach weiter."

Ich will ihn dazu drängen, bevor all meine Sinne wieder geklärt sind und mein Verstand wieder so arbeitet, wie er es tun sollte.

„Du warst es", sagt er fest überzeugt. „Ganz sicher. Es gibt niemanden sonst, der es gewesen sein könnte. Ich erinnere mich an die Berührung deiner Lippen auf meinen, als wir uns zum ersten Mal geküsst haben."

„Du meinst, als du mich geküsst hast."

Erneut zuckt er zusammen. „Ja."

Meine eigenen Worte klingen hart, doch erst jetzt fällt es mir auf. Ich will nicht gehässig sein, aber ich kann es nicht ändern.

„Ich wollte nicht so forsch sein", erkläre ich kurz angebunden. Mehr muss er im Moment nicht wissen.

Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein. Du hast jedes Recht dazu. Ich – ich verstehe es."

„Tatsächlich?"

Er nickt und zieht die Enden seines langen Umhangs fest um seinen Körper. Er zittert dann und wann. Und er sieht wirklich übel aus, fast so schlimm wie damals, als ich ihm in sein Zimmer zurück geholfen habe, bevor wir uns geküsst haben.

Dieser Tag muss ihn all seine Kraft gekostet haben, schießt es mir bitter in den Kopf. Es war – aus welcher Perspektive auch immer gesehen – bestimmt nicht leicht für ihn, so etwas zu tun.

„Hat er dich – hat er dich bestraft, weil du zu spät gekommen bist?"

„Manchmal lässt es sich nicht vermeiden. Ich unterrichte und muss Aufsätze und Hausaufgaben korrigieren. Da kann ich nicht immer sprungbereit dastehen und warten, wann er nach mir ruft."

Es ist offensichtlich, dass er nicht über Voldemort reden möchte, also wechsle ich das Thema.

„Und was ist mit Dumbledore?"

„Was soll mit ihm sein?"

„Das zwischen euch … ist … was?"

Sein Oberkörper versteift sich. „Kompliziert."

„Was heißt?"

Er seufzt tief und verloren. „Wir kennen uns seit Jahren. Aber wir haben verschiedene Meinungen und Ansichten, was es nicht gerade leicht macht, wenn man so eng zusammen arbeiten muss."

„Aber du respektierst ihn. Oder?"

„Jeder der halbwegs bei Verstand ist, tut das. Und wenn er das Gegenteil behauptet, ist er entweder ein Lügner oder ein Dummkopf. Sogar der Dunkle Lord weiß, dass er ein großer und mächtiger Zauberer ist. Er ist stark in seinem Glauben."

„Verstehe. Aber als ich ihn zuletzt gesehen habe, wirkte er geschwächt."

„Das spielt keine Rolle, solange er an seinem Glauben festhält, etwas ändern zu können."

„Vielleicht." Ich sehe ihn ernst an. „Respektiert er dich?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Manchmal mehr, manchmal weniger."

„Obwohl du all das für ihn riskierst", stelle ich fest.

„Was ich tue ist nicht richtig. Aber es muss getan werden. Oftmals. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg."

„Ich weiß."

Er hebt kritisch die Brauen an. „Wirklich?"

„Ja. Überwiegend glaube ich, dass du damit Recht hast."

„Hmm. Das bewahrt mich dennoch nicht davor, Fehler zu machen."

„Nein, tut es nicht."

Er sieht weg, mitten in die Hitze des Feuers hinein.

Der Raum ist nicht so kalt, wie ich zuerst geglaubt habe, aber erst jetzt fällt es mir auf. Er zittert trotzdem.

„Warum hast du nicht versucht, einfach mit mir zu reden? Du hättest mir einiges erklären können, bevor du ausgetickt bist."

„Ich weiß nicht. Es war dumm von mir, zu glauben, es wäre eine Lösung, um dich von mir zu schieben."

„Ja."

Ein Schauder streift ihn, dann öffnet er den Mund und sucht nach Worten. „Ich hatte nie ein normales Leben, Hermine. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, geschweige denn, wie ich mit diesen Dingen umgehen soll. Meine Kindheit war … grausam. Ja, es ist keine Erklärung für das was ich getan habe, aber ich will, dass du verstehst, wie schwer das alles für mich ist. Ich fühle mich … verloren."

„Dann fühlen wir dasselbe."

„Ich denke schon. Es – es tut mir leid."

„Das weiß ich. Und ich glaube dir. Aber das heißt nicht, dass es etwas an dem ändert, was du getan hast."

„Nein, das wird es nicht."

Stille legt sich zwischen uns, doch es gibt da noch eine Sache, die ich unbedingt wissen muss.

„Severus?"

„Ja?"

Er blickt auf und sieht mich so durchdringend an, dass ich fröstle.

„Was musst du tun?"

Jetzt habe ich seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Seine Augen zeigen mir deutlich, wie zerrissen er ist. Er weiß nicht weiter, doch es liegt ihm fern, mich noch einmal zu verletzen.

„Ich muss jemanden töten, Hermine."

„Was?"

Er sieht mich nicht mehr an, aber ich kann erahnen, dass er den Schock in meiner Stimme herausgehört hat.

„Unser Schulleiter ist krank. Er wird sterben."

„Und? Was hat das damit zu tun?"

„Alles."

Ich muss schlucken.

„Er ist … gewissermaßen verflucht. Ich konnte nichts daran ändern, es lediglich hinauszögern. Aber wenn ich ihm nicht helfe, wird er grausam zugrunde gehen."

„Das heißt, du wirst Dumbledore töten? Einfach so?"

„Nein. Weil er mich darum gebeten hat."

„Das glaube ich nicht."

„Das habe ich auch gar nicht erwartet."

Ich starre ihn an. Mein Puls rast förmlich, meine Gedanken überschlagen sich, als das Ausmaß seiner Worte in mir nieder sackt.

„Wieso sollte er das von dir verlangen?"

„Weil ich der Einzige bin, der es tun kann und tun wird."

„Aber ..."

„Er wird so oder so sterben, Hermine. Und es ist sein Wunsch, ein schnelles Ende zu bekommen, ohne Qualen und Schmerzen."

„Aber … aber was wird dann aus dir?"

„Aus mir?"

„Ja. Wenn er das von dir verlangt, wird man dich ächten."

Er zuckt wie beiläufig mit den Schultern. „Du meinst mehr als jetzt?"

Das hatte ich nicht erwartet. Aber es ist die grausame Wahrheit. Seit er in den Grimmauldplatz gestolpert kam, wusste ich, wie einsam er ist. Ich lernte zu verstehen, dass es niemanden gibt, der für ihn da ist. Niemanden, der auch nur ein freundliches Wort an ihn richtet.

Wie zur Ironie schlechthin fallen mir in diesem Moment die Geschenke auf seinem Tisch ein.

„Weiß McGonagall davon? Oder sonst noch wer?"

„Nein. Nur er und ich. Und du. Aber niemand sonst darf es je erfahren. Mein Leben hängt davon ab."

„Warum hast du es mir dann gesagt?"

„Weil ich möchte, dass du weißt, wie ernst es mir ist. Du hast mir vertraut. Du warst für mich da. Und ich habe es zerstört."

Ich beiße mir schmerzhaft auf die Zunge.

„Gibt es denn keinen anderen Weg?"

„Nein."

„Dann wirst du es tatsächlich tun?"

„Ich muss."

„Aber was wird dann aus dir? Ich meine, wie stellst du dir das vor?"

„Spielt das eine Rolle? Mein Leben ist ohnehin verwirkt."

„Sag doch nicht so etwas!"

„Es ist wahr. Niemand würde mich vermissen. Die Welt hätte ihren Schuldigen und alles wäre wie immer."

„Aber das ist nicht richtig!"

„Vielleicht ... Ich – ich weiß es nicht."

„Doch, tust du. Du musst es dir nur eingestehen."

Ich rutsche näher an ihn heran. Sein Geständnis lässt mich glauben, dass er es wirklich ernst meint und keine Gefahr von ihm ausgeht.

„Severus, auch wenn du das mit uns falsch gemacht hast, ist es etwas Unrechtes, so etwas von dir zu verlangen."

„Er wird seine Meinung nicht ändern. Es ist ohnehin schon zu spät dafür."

„Warum?"

„Ich kann nicht aus. Es ist wichtig für den Fortbestand der magischen Welt. Außerdem bindet mich etwas daran, das ich nicht zurücknehmen kann."

Seine Worte treffen mich wie ein Schlag. Wieso ist mir das nicht schon eher eingefallen?

„Es ist der Schwur, richtig?"

Seine Brauen ziehen sich zusammen. „Woher weißt du davon?"

„Harry."

Er rollt mit den Augen. „Natürlich."

„Hör auf damit, Severus", sage ich ernst. „Das ist nun wirklich unser geringstes Problem, glaubst du nicht?"

Er schiebt seufzend seine Hände durch die Haare. „Du solltest dir keine Gedanken darüber machen."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich auch noch damit belastest."

„Dafür ist es zu spät. Ich bin mit Harry befreundet, also lässt sich so etwas nicht vermeiden."

Er hebt die Brauen. Dass Harry nicht der einzige Grund ist, mir Sorgen zu machen, verschweige ich aber. Es ist besser so.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen. Du solltest dich ausruhen. Ehrlich, du siehst fruchtbar aus."

Er nickt stumm vor sich hin und ich komme auf die Füße.

Als ich neben ihm stehe, hebt er den Kopf und sieht mich an. Obwohl er mit sich zu hadern scheint, mir etwas zu sagen, fällt es mir schwer, ihm entgegen zu kommen.

Ich fühle mich, als würde ich mich von ihm verabschieden, was genau genommen schon vor Stunden passiert ist, nämlich in dem Moment, in dem er begonnen hat, mein Vertrauen in ihn zu zerrütten.

Trotz meiner gespaltenen Gefühle für ihn strecke ich die Hand aus und lege sie auf seinen Kopf. Ihn zu spüren tut gut. Immer noch.

„Gute Nacht, Severus."

Er blinzelt mich an wie ein kleines, trauriges Kind, dem man an Weihnachten die Geschenke vorenthält, obwohl sie vor der Nase ausgebreitet liegen.

„Gute Nacht."


	10. Uncertainty

Show me your face

Kapitel 10

Uncertainty

Am nächsten Tag bin ich furchtbar nervös, als ich am Frühstückstisch nach ihm Ausschau halte. Aber er ist nicht da. Und er kommt auch nicht. Selbst im Unterricht wird er von jemand anders vertreten. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich davon halten soll. Verspüre ich Erleichterung darüber, ihn nicht zu sehen? Nein. Eher Unsicherheit. Es beunruhigt mich, dass ich nicht weiß was los ist. Alle anderen machen weiter wie immer. Die ganze Schule lebt ihren Rhythmus. Im Gegensatz zu mir. Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass der Vorfall vom Tisch ist. Nein. Aber ich weiß, dass es Unsinn wäre, mir etwas vorzumachen. Sein Verhalten in der Nacht hat mir deutlich gezeigt, wie sehr er es bereut. Und auch dann, wenn es mir schwer fällt, es zuzugeben, hat mich seine Gegenwart berührt, genauso wie seine Eingeständnisse mich bewegt haben.

_Sein Leben hängt davon ab._ Damit umzugehen ist alles andere als leicht für mich. Zwar hat es gedauert, bis ich begriffen habe, was für ein trauriges Dasein er führt, obwohl ich schon früher versucht habe, ihn in Schutz zu nehmen, als Harry oder Ron nicht wahrhaben wollten, dass Dumbledore Gründe haben muss, ihm zu vertrauen. Aber was er gesagt hat, auch wie er es gesagt hat, lässt mich nicht los. Es gibt zwei Fragen, die mich seither beschäftigen, nämlich: _wieso_ und _warum_.

_Sein Leben hängt davon ab._ Und trotzdem hat er mir davon erzählt. Ist das nicht ein weiterer Beweis dafür, wie wichtig ich ihm sein muss und wie ernst die Lage ist, unabhängig von der Zerstreuung, die in mir herrscht?

Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich ihm zu Zeiten vertraut habe, zu denen ich keine weiteren Beweise für seine Glaubwürdigkeit hatte, als das Wort unseres Schulleiters.

Schon immer war Snape ein sehr eigentümlicher Lehrer. Kaum ein anderer hat so viel Unfrieden heraufbeschworen wir er; mal abgesehen von Umbridge. Nachdem wir aber diese gemeinsamen und intimen Momente miteinander geteilt haben lässt mich der Gedanke an ihn nicht los. Es war noch nie meine Stärke, Dinge einfach auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Und ich kann auch jetzt nicht so tun, als wäre er mir gleichgültig. Sein Zustand letzte Nacht war besorgniserregend. Ich muss wissen was mit ihm los ist.

xxx

„Ist Ihnen bewusst, was Sie angerichtet haben, Miss Granger?"

„Ich?"

Dumbledore rückt seine Brille zurecht und sieht mich über die Gläser hinweg an. Es ist nicht sonderlich schwer, zu erkennen, dass er verärgert ist.

„Ja. Sie haben mit Ihrer Neugierde einen liebestollen Narren aus ihm gemacht."

Empört springe ich auf die Beine und lehne mich über den Tisch zu ihm vor. Die Stimmung in seinem Büro ist angespannt, selbst die Personen in den Portraits an den Wänden scheinen die Luft anzuhalten.

„Offenbar fehlt es Ihnen an Feingefühl für die Menschlichkeit, Professor. Ihr Ruhm ist Ihnen wohl zu Kopf gestiegen und so haben Sie ihn Stück für Stück zerstört. Wie können Sie nur von ihm verlangen, so etwas zu tun?"

„Vorsicht, Miss Granger", sagt er drohend. „Was Sie da von sich geben, ist nicht für anderer Leute Ohren bestimmt."

„Pah! Denken Sie, das ist mir nicht bewusst? Umso schlimmer ist es, dass er sich die Finger schmutzig machen soll, damit Sie einen würdevollen Abgang haben ... Ist es nicht so?"

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser gewesen, Harry sich selbst zu überlassen, als ihn mit Ihnen zu betrauen."

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst! Er braucht seine Freunde!"

„Durchaus. Doch vermutlich hätte er sich bei der Wahl derselbigen etwas mehr Zeit lassen sollen."

Ich rolle mit den Augen. „Genügt es Ihnen denn nicht, dass Sie Professor Snape auf sich alleine gestellt diesen Gefahren aussetzen? Müssen Sie nun auch noch Harry im Stich lassen?"

„Wenn es sein muss ..."

Ich bin so wütend auf ihn, dass ich nicht weiß, was ich noch darauf antworten soll, also drehe ich mich um und stürme eiskalt davon.

„Warten Sie, Miss Granger!", dröhnt er mir nach.

Ich halte inne, ohne ihn anzusehen. Sein Anblick ist mir einfach zuwider. Er mag zwar ein angesehener Mann sein, doch langsam aber sicher wird mir klar, dass er es mindestens ebenso drauf hat, mit allen ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln nach der Erfüllung seiner Ziele zu streben.

„Glauben Sie nicht, dass Sie die Situation für ihn durch Ihr Eingreifen und Ihre Präsenz in seinem Leben erschwert haben?", fragt er seelenruhig.

Seine Worte treffen mich hart. „Nein. Ich habe es bereichert", sage ich leise. „Zwar nur kurz, doch er brauchte jemanden, der für ihn da war. Er brauchte den Glauben, nicht nur eine Maschine zu sein, die darauf programmiert ist, anderer Menschen Befehle auszuführen."

„Und das sagen Sie, obwohl er das mit Ihnen getan hat?"

Wie eine Furie fahre ich herum. Der beiläufige Ton in seiner Stimme stachelt meine Wut in meinem Inneren nur noch mehr an.

„Woher wissen Sie davon? Haben Sie ihn gesehen? Geht es ihm gut?"

Er zwirbelt seinen Bart um seinen Zeigefinger und starrt auf die Tischplatte.

„Den Umständen entsprechend." Erst jetzt hebt er den Blick und sieht mich an. „Man könnte glatt meinen, Ihre Gefühle für ihn sind ernster Natur."

„Wagen Sie es nicht, darüber zu urteilen. Das ist alleine meine Sache."

Er legt den Kopf schief. „Glauben Sie das wirklich? Vielleicht interessiert es Sie, zu erfahren, dass Severus nur sehr wenige Dinge vor mir verborgen hält, Miss Granger."

„Das hätte ich mir denken können, schließlich sind Sie es, der seinen Verstand manipuliert", schnaube ich ihn bitter an. Dumbledore aber reagiert nicht darauf. „Wo ist er?", frage ich ernst. „Ich will ihn sehen."

„Er ist in seinem Zimmer."

Erleichterung durchströmt mich, doch ich bemühe mich, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen und recke mein Kinn in die Höhe. „Dann will ich zu ihm", beharre ich steif.

Er setzt sich aufrecht hin und faltet die Hände ineinander. Beinahe sieht es so aus, als würde er es genießen, mich warten zu lassen. „Wieso sollte ich das zulassen, Miss Granger? Sie sind seine Schülerin und haben da nichts verloren."

„Was? Ich bitte Sie, Professor! Wir wissen doch beide, dass Sie wissen, dass ich ihn im Grimmauldplatz gefunden habe. Wäre es Ihnen lieber gewesen, wenn ich ihn einfach auf dem Boden liegengelassen hätte?"

Er blinzelt mich an. „Das bleibt dahingestellt."

„Aber sein Zustand war äußerst kritisch", werfe ich energisch ein.

„Er kennt die Risiken."

„Das habe ich jetzt nicht gehört! Sie verlangen von ihm, Sie zu töten, damit Ihnen Schmerzen erspart bleiben und lassen ihn im Gegenzug leiden? Können Sie nicht um seinetwillen etwas von Ihrem hohen Ross runterkommen? Glauben Sie nicht, dass er es verdient, dass jemand an ihn denkt und für ihn da ist?"

Er sieht mich eindringlich an. Mein Herz pocht wild vor lauter Aufregung, während ich auf eine Reaktion von ihm warte.

„Meinetwegen", sagt er dann. „Aber lassen Sie es nicht zur Gewohnheit werden, ihn zu besuchen. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass ein Professor dieser Schule ein Verhältnis mit seiner Schülerin eingeht."

Ich funkle ihn an. Nur mit Mühe kann ich meinen Zorn auf ihn unter Kontrolle halten.

„Keine Angst, Professor, dafür hat er selbst gesorgt, als er mich von sich gewiesen hat. Ich will lediglich sehen, ob er etwas braucht."

Dass wir in den Ferien Sex miteinander hatten, erwähne ich besser nicht. Vermutlich weiß er es ohnehin schon...

„So wie im Grimmauldplatz?"

Das bestätigt meine Vermutungen. Ich schlucke peinlich berührt. „Es war nicht meine Schuld, dass er dort erschienen ist."

„Nein. Aber niemand hat Sie darum gebeten, sich so aufopfernd um ihn zu sorgen."

„Was soll das nun wieder heißen?"

„Für so etwas gibt es Hauselfen, Miss Granger", sagt er mahnend.

„Ach ja? Wie damals, wo sich niemand um ihn gekümmert hat?"

„Denken Sie, das kommt von ungefähr? Severus lässt für gewöhnlich niemanden an sich heran."

„Wofür er auch seine Gründe hat, nicht wahr? Denn wenn wir ehrlich sind, gibt es nicht gerade viele Menschen, die sich um seinen Verbleib scheren."

„Mit Ausnahme von Ihnen", sagt er nüchtern.

Ich muss schlucken. „Ja."

Er seufzt nachdenklich. „Gehen Sie besser gleich zu ihm, Miss Granger, bevor ich es mir anders überlege. Guten Tag."

Ich nicke ihm zu, dann bin ich auch schon verschwunden.

Der Weg hinunter in die Kerker ist mir vertraut. Schon als ich von hier aus in den frühen Morgenstunden in meinen Schlafsaal aufgebrochen bin, fühlte ich mich an all die Zaubertrankstunden in seinem Klassenzimmer erinnert. Dass er in diesem Jahr Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtet, hat für viele Spekulationen unter den Schülern gesorgt. Nicht zuletzt, weil ein Fluch auf diesem Posten zu liegen scheint, der bisher all seine Vorgänger auf unerklärliche Weise dahingerafft hat, sodass sie das Fach nur für ein Jahr unterrichten konnten.

Etwas verunsichert setzt ich meinen Weg fort. Sollte sich dieser Fluch ein weiteres Mal bewahrheiten, würde das bedeuten, dass auch er nur ein einziges Jahr für das Fach zur Verfügung stehen wird.

Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, umso mehr beunruhigt mich die Vorstellung. Bedenklich ist auch, warum ich mir das antue. Eigentlich hätte ich triftige Gründe, ihn sich selbst zu überlassen. Als ich dann aber nach mehrmaligem Klopfen unaufgefordert in sein Schlafzimmer eintrete, werden meine Zweifel schnell wieder zerstreut.

Er liegt in seinem Bett und schläft. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ist ebenso wie damals leicht angespannt, dennoch verschafft mir sein Anblick ein Gefühl des Friedens. Was zwischen uns geschehen ist, war bedeutungsvoll, obwohl er es durch sein Verhalten zerstört hat. Abgesehen davon bildet den einzig störenden Faktor an dem Bild vor meinen Augen die leere Flasche mit dem Hochprozentigen, die auf dem kleinen Tisch neben seinem Bett steht.

Ich schnappe mir einen Stuhl und setze mich zu ihm. Dann stütze ich den Kopf auf die Hände und sehe ihn an.

Noch nie zuvor hat ein Mensch ein solches Gefühlschaos in meinem Inneren ausgelöst. Von positiv bis negativ ist so ziemlich alles vertreten: Enttäuschung, Sehnsucht, verglommene Leidenschaft, Angst, Erwartung...

Ich kann nicht genau sagen, wie viel Zeit so vergeht, doch dann wälzt sich sein Kopf auf dem Kissen umher. Er öffnet die Augen und sieht mich an, genauso wie damals.

„Hi", sage ich in einem erstickten Flüstern.

Mehr bringe ich nicht hervor, denn meine Augen brennen auf eigenartige Weise und meine Nase kribbelt. In Gedanken sehe ich uns im Grimmauldplatz, was in einer Situation wie dieser alles andere als hilfreich ist.

„Hi." Seine Stimme klingt selbst leise und rau. Er ist erschöpft und ausgelaugt, dennoch setzt er sich auf.

Es trifft mich hart, ihn nach den Ereignissen von gestern so zu erleben und so beuge ich mich voller Erwartung und Unsicherheit zugleich zu ihm vor.

„Wie – wie geht es dir?"

Seine dunkel umrandeten Lider flattern. „Ging schon mal besser." Er räuspert sich und sieht mich mit seinen leuchtenden schwarzen Pupillen an. „Und wie geht es dir?"

Ziemlich schmerzhaft beiße ich mir auf die Lippe. „Geht so."

„Hermine ..."

Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Sag nichts dazu. Ich bin nicht deswegen hier."

Er atmet tief ein und zieht die Brauen zusammen. „Du solltest so oder so nicht hier sein."

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Du steckst bis zum Hals in Schwierigkeiten, Severus. Was denkst du, kann da noch passieren?"

„Ich rede nicht von mir, sondern von dir. Es ist ein Risiko für dich, in meiner Nähe zu sein."

Ich nicke bedrückt. „Du hast doch nicht wieder vor, etwas Dummes zu tun, oder?"

Er kneift angestrengt die Augen zusammen. „Nein."

„Gut. Dann lass uns jetzt nicht daran denken, okay?"

„Es gehört sich trotzdem nicht, wenn man bedenkt, dass du nun schon zum zweiten Mal in meinem Schlafzimmer bist."

„Ach weißt du ... wenn du dir wegen Dumbledore Sorgen machst, kann ich dich beruhigen. Der weiß Bescheid." Eine seiner Brauen rutscht fragend in die Höhe und so fahre ich eilig fort. „Na ja, das ist eine etwas längere Geschichte ..."

„Kann ich mir denken." Er fährt sich seufzend mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Wie hast du es geschafft, ihn dazu zu bringen, dich damit durchkommen zu lassen?"

„Wenn ich das nur so genau wüsste ..."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das komisch ist", bemerkt er ernst.

Er hat Recht, also gebe ich nach. „Nein, eigentlich ist es das nicht. Wir hatten ein kleines Wortgefecht und da hat er plötzlich eingelenkt."

Nun ist auch seine andere Braue bis zum Anschlag nach oben gezogen. „Eingelenkt?"

„So in etwa."

„Hm."

„Severus?"

„Ja?"

„Was hast du bei Vol-Voldemort gemacht?"

„Er hat mich überprüft, Hermine. Er versucht beharrlich, irgendwelche Dinge aus mir herauszufiltern, die ihm etwas über die Pläne unseres Schulleiters verraten könnten."

Für einen Moment schließt er die Augen. Es ist kein Wunder, dass er so ausgelaugt ist. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, meinen Kopf dafür zur Verfügung stellen zu müssen, dass so ein kranker Spinner darin nach etwas sucht, wird mir ganz übel.

„Weißt du, es erscheint dir vielleicht grausam, was Albus tut, doch es ist der einzige Weg, um sicherzugehen, dass den Dunklen Lord nicht die falschen Informationen erreichen."

Ich nicke. „Vermutlich. Trotzdem ist es nicht richtig, dir etwas zu nehmen, was dir gehört. Es sind deine Erinnerungen. Und bestimmt, na ja, bestimmt gibt es welche, die dir wichtig sind."

Unsicher senke ich den Blick und höre ihn seufzen.

„Warum bist du hier, Hermine, obwohl ich das getan habe?"

Ich ziehe die Nase hoch und weiß nicht, was ich darauf antworten soll.

„Sieh mich an", sagt er sanft, doch ich starre beschämt auf meine Hände, die fest ineinander verschlungen auf meinem Schoß liegen. Plötzlich spüre ich, dass mich seine Finger an der Wange berühren, nur ganz kurz, dann zieht er sich wieder zurück.

Etwas überrascht blicke ich auf und sehe mich mit seinen durchdringenden Augen konfrontiert. Es ist unbeschreiblich, zu erklären, was in mir vorgeht. Ein Teil von mir würde sich am liebsten in seine Arme flüchten, während ein anderer mich davor warnt. Es wäre falsch, mich jetzt gehen zu lassen, wo ich mir nicht klar darüber bin, was genau ich eigentlich hier suche. Fest steht nur, dass ich bereit bin, ihm zu vergeben, solange ich erkenne, dass es ihm ernst ist; dass er es bereut und so etwas nie wieder tun wird.

„Brauchst du noch etwas?", frage ich leise.

Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein."

„Gut."

Hin und her gerissen stehe ich auf.

„Bis dann, Severus."


	11. Absolution

Show me your face

Kapitel 11

Absolution

Die Tage bis zu unserem nächsten Aufeinandertreffen vergehen nur schleppend. Zwar konnte ich ihn zweimal beim Essen in der großen Halle erblicken, doch beide Male waren wir so zahlreich von Schülern oder Lehrern umringt, dass die Begegnung nicht einmal für Blickkontakt ausreichte, was mich enttäuscht und ebenso unsicher wie zuvor zurückließ.

Erst in seinem Klassenzimmer sehen wir uns wieder. Wie üblich kommt er schwungvoll die Treppe herunter und trägt seine Anweisungen vor. Nichts deutet daraufhin, dass er derart fertig war, was einfach daher kommt, dass er ein sehr disziplinierter Mensch ist, der durch eine harte Lebensweise geprägt ist.

Zuerst scheint er mich nicht einmal zu bemerken, was mir einen weiteren Stich versetzt. Nach und nach aber, als alle anderen damit beschäftigt sind, sich Notizen von seinen Worten zu machen, fällt mir auf, dass er mich hin und wieder zwischen seinen Strähnen hindurch ins Visier fasst; natürlich unbemerkt vom Rest der Klasse. Niemandem würde auffallen, dass wir uns auf unerklärliche Weise näher stehen, als es sich gehört. Dennoch sind mir seine Blicke unergründlich und ich komme ins Grübeln.

Als dann das Ende der Stunde naht, legt er seine Fingerspitzen aneinander und reckt steif das Kinn in die Höhe, um uns mit leiser, dafür kraftvoller Stimme zu entlassen. Ich muss schaudern. Fast ist es mir ein wenig unheimlich, ihn so zu beobachten. Um mich her stöhnen alle erleichtert auf und suchen ihre Sachen zusammen. Nur ich bleibe mit gemischten Gefühlen sitzen und warte auf ein Zeichen von ihm; irgendetwas, das mir besagt, was ich tun soll, denn offengestanden bin ich noch immer zu durcheinander, um eine vernünftige Entscheidung - in Bezug auf das was mich nun mit ihm verbindet oder auch nicht - zu fassen.

Nach und nach leert sich der Raum und ich halte mit den Augen Ausschau nach ihm, da erblicke ich ihn an seinem Schreibtisch stehend mit einem Buch in der Hand. Bedrückt packe ich meine Habseligkeiten zusammen und bin die Letzte auf dem Weg zur Tür.

Mein Herz pocht wild, als ich in einem Bogen an seinem Tisch vorbeigehe und ihn aus den Augenwinkeln beobachte. Von seiner Seite aber kommt nichts. Kein Blick, kein von mir erhofftes Zeichen. Nur die übliche, mit Verachtung gemischte Anteilnahmslosigkeit, mit der er uns Schülern seit Jahren bedenkt, sobald wir entlassen sind.

Schweren Herzens setze ich meinen Weg fort, die anderen sind ohnehin schon alle geflüchtet, und fasse nach der Türklinke, um sie hinter mir zu schließen, da spüre ich ein ruckartiges Zerren an meinem Arm. Ich zucke vor Schreck zusammen, schließlich habe ich ihn nicht einmal kommen gehört, geschweige denn damit gerechnet, dass er mich oder meine Anwesenheit überhaupt noch registriert hat.

Snape zieht mich zurück ins Innere seines Klassenzimmers und verriegelt vor meinen verunsichert dreinblickenden Augen die Tür. Dann lehnt er sich mit dem Rücken dagegen, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und sieht mich eindringlich und zugleich voller Erwartung an.

Zuerst bin ich zu überrumpelt von seiner Aktion, um etwas zu sagen, doch dann hole ich Luft und schnaube ihn an: „Was willst du?"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselt schlagartig zu purer Ernüchterung. Er schluckt angespannt.

„Dich sehen."

„Und deshalb hast du mich zu Tode erschreckt?"

„Nein", sagt er leise. „Aber ich dachte mir, du willst mich sprechen, Hermine. Oder habe ich mich da getäuscht?"

Mir scheint fast das Herz stehenzubleiben. Die Traurigkeit und die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme lässt mich schwach werden. Ich senke den Blick auf seine von Knöpfen gesäumte Brust und schüttle den Kopf.

„Nein. Hast du nicht."

Ich sehe auf, mitten in seine Augen. Er nickt. Dann nimmt er die Hände hoch und fährt sich damit durch die Haare.

„Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

„Das weiß ich", sage ich kleinlaut. „Ich hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass du mich so überfällst. Oder dass du mich sehen willst."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Weil es kompliziert ist, Severus. Du bist manchmal so kühl und zurückweisend, dass ich mich nicht auskenne."

„Das war schon immer so, Hermine, erinnerst du dich? Trotzdem hat es dich nicht davon abgehalten, auf mich zuzugehen. Außerdem, was soll ich in Gegenwart deiner Mitschüler tun? Dich ansprechen?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht, Severus. Jedenfalls tut es gut, dich zu sehen."

Er legt die Stirn in Falten, als würde er mir nach diesem enttäuschenden Gesprächsverlauf kein einziges Wort glauben.

„Ich meine das ernst", sage ich mit Nachdruck. „Nur manchmal bin ich überfordert mit allem; mit unserer Situation."

„Verstehe", sagt er leise.

Wieder einmal höre ich etwas Resigniertes aus seinem Tonfall heraus, das er nur mir gegenüber offenbart. Langsam mache ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu und lege meine Hand auf sein Herz. Ich spüre, dass er von einem Schauder erfasst wird und lasse meine andere Hand über seine Knöpfe gleiten. Dann lehne ich meinen Kopf gegen seine Brust. Die vertraute Wärme und sein Herzschlag dazu sagen mir deutlich, dass das letzte Wort zwischen uns noch nicht gesprochen ist, ganz entgegen meiner ursprünglichen Meinung. Auch dann, wenn ich enttäuscht von ihm war, muss ich zugeben, dass sich gewisse Bereiche meines Seins nach seiner Zuneigung sehnen.

Ich höre ihn tief einatmen. Zaghaft legt er seine Arme um mich und hält mich fest.

Vielleicht ist es eigenartig, dass es ausgerechnet jetzt passiert, aber in mir regt sich etwas. Ich spüre, dass Tränen in meine Augen schießen und lasse ihnen freien Lauf. Er streichelt sanft mit seinen Händen über meinen Rücken und bettet sein Kinn auf meinen Kopf.

„Ich weiß, dass es dafür zu spät ist, Hermine", sagt er mit belegter Stimme, „aber wenn du jemals mit mir reden möchtest, dann werde ich für dich da sein, ganz gleich wann."

Ich schluchze auf.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, Severus." Betreten wische ich mir mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.

„Du musst gar nichts sagen."

„Nein, muss ich nicht. Aber – aber ich will eigentlich gar nicht, dass diese Sache für immer zwischen uns steht. Es fällt mir nur schwer, damit umzugehen."

„Das ist verständlich, Hermine. Und wenn dem so ist, habe ich es zu respektieren."

„Nein!"

„Hermine … Ich kann dich wirklich verstehen, glaube mir. Aber denn du … wenn du dich irgendwann anders entscheiden solltest, egal wann, werde ich für dich da sein, so gut ich kann. Ich bin es dir schuldig. Für alles was du meinetwegen getan und erduldet hast."

„Und wie soll das gehen?", platzt es aus mir heraus. In mir überschlägt sich alles, die schlimmsten Szenarien, die ich mir in den vergangenen Tagen ausgedacht habe, seit ich weiß, dass er Dumbledore töten soll, werden lebendig. „Wenn du das tun wirst, wenn du seinen Plan ausführen wirst, werden wir uns aus den Augen verlieren, nicht wahr? Ich bin nicht so blöd, dass ich mir keine Gedanken darüber gemacht habe, Severus. Aber ich weiß nicht wann … und wie … und … Wie soll ich dich überhaupt erreichen, wenn es soweit ist? Wo wirst du dann sein? Bei ihm? Voldemort?"

Er nimmt mich mit bestimmtem Griff bei den Schultern und flüstert mir etwas ins Ohr. Die Nähe zu ihm habe ich vermisst, doch ich bin so befangen, dass ich ihr kaum Beachtung schenke, denn was er mir zu sagen hat, ist nicht ohne. Als er fertig ist, löse ich mich irritiert von ihm los.

„Was soll das sein?", frage ich vorsichtig.

„Das ist eine Adresse."

„Das dachte ich mir. Aber wofür?"

„Es ist mein Elternhaus, Hermine. Der Ort, wo ich bin, wenn ich nicht in Hogwarts bin oder bei ihm oder im Grimmauldplatz."

„Tatsächlich? Du – du hast ein Haus?"

Er rollt etwas überfordert die Mundwinkel zurück. „Mehr oder weniger. Eigentlich ist es eine trostlose Bruchbude, aber sie erfüllt ihren Zweck und dient mir als Unterschlupf, wenn ich einen klaren Kopf oder ein Dach über mir brauche."

Dass er so offen reagiert, überrascht mich, denn er spricht nicht gerne über seine Kindheit, das ist mir längst bewusst geworden. In diesem Fall aber zeigt es mir, dass er sich ebenso Gedanken gemacht hat wie ich mir. Er überlässt nicht gerne etwas dem Zufall, was kein Wunder ist, denn in seinem Leben ist es nicht gerade vorteilhaft, unvorbereitet zu sein.

„Und wie komme ich da rein?", frage ich erstaunt. „Wenn es dir gehört, ist es doch bestimmt gegen Eindringlinge geschützt."

„Nicht gegen dich", gibt er knapp von sich.

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Dass ich Vorkehrungen getroffen habe. Auch ich weiß nicht, wann es soweit sein wird und was ich danach zu erwarten habe. Aber mir ist klar geworden, dass ich dich nicht aus den Augen verlieren möchte, Hermine."

Das zu hören gibt mir den Rest. Meine ganzen Bemühungen, ihn zu ignorieren oder ihm die kalte Schulter zu zeigen, sind gescheitert. Es ist zwecklos, mich dagegen zu wehren: die Anziehungskraft zwischen uns ist zu groß.

„Und wie geht es weiter? Was werden sie mit dir machen, wenn er tot ist?"

„Dumbledore geht fest davon aus, dass ich seine Nachfolge antreten werde. Ich bin der einzige Todesser, der es vermag, diese Schule zu leiten."

„Dann wird Voldemort dafür sorgen, dass du Hogwarts übernimmst?", frage ich ungläubig. „Aber das wird dich unweigerlich noch mehr ins Zentrum des Geschehens rücken. Vor allem, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das Ministerium das so ohne Weiteres hinnehmen wird."

„Doch, wird es. Es ist alles infiltriert, Hermine. Nachrichten und Briefe werden abgefangen, Kamine überwacht. Das ist dir doch bestimmt nicht entgangen, nachdem ihr letztes Jahr Schwierigkeiten mit Umbridge hattet, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht." Ich muss mich unbewusst schütteln. „Und was ist mit dem Orden?"

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Was denkst du?"

Ich spüre förmlich, wie mir die Farbe aus dem Gesicht weicht und greife nach den Knöpfen auf seiner Brust, um mich irgendwo festzuhalten.

„Sie werden denken, dass du ihn mit Absicht ermordet hast, nicht wahr?"

Er entgegnet nichts darauf und starrt stumm in den Raum hinein.

Meine Finger graben sich noch fester in den schwarzen Stoff seiner Kleidung. „Antworte mir, Severus!", fordere ich hart.

Seine Hände umfassen zärtlich mein Gesicht und er sieht mich an.

„Das ist der Plan."

Meine Beine werden ganz schlapp. Das habe ich nicht gewollt. Trotz des Fehlers, den er gemacht hat, kann ich nicht glauben, dass das seine Zukunft sein soll. Es ist unfassbar. Doch Dumbledore selbst hat es mir bestätigt, als er mir während unserer hitzigen Unterhaltung nicht widersprochen hat.

„Das heißt, sie alle werden dich hassen, obwohl du das für uns tust ... Für Dumbledore."

„Es wird nicht viel anders sein als jetzt", sagt er matt.

Ich reiße die Augen auf. „Bist du verrückt? Natürlich wird es das. Alle lieben Dumbledore ..."

„Ja. Ich hingegen ..." Er verstummt schnell wieder. Nachdenklich.

„Severus!" Ich stürze nach vorne und werfe mich an seinen Hals. „Dass das passiert, wollte ich nicht", wimmere ich leise vor mich hin.

Ich spüre das abgeschlagene Nicken seines Kopfes. „Ich weiß, Hermine. Ich weiß."


	12. Confusion

Show me your face

Kapitel 12

Confusion

Ich möchte schreien. Seit Monaten sind wir jetzt auf der Flucht. Und nun? … Alles geht viel zu schnell. Severus und ich, wir haben uns so gut zusammengerauft, wie es unter den gegebenen Umständen möglich war. Wir sind weitaus mehr als Freunde, obwohl sich einiges verändert hat, denn seit er sich mir beinahe aufgezwungen hat, ist etwas in mir zerbrochen, das ich nicht einfach so kitten kann. Was wir haben ist komplizierter geworden, auch dann, wenn er nie wieder versucht hat, mich zu etwas Derartigem zu drängen. Offengestanden hat sein Schuldbewusstsein den größten Teil dazu beigetragen, dass ich mich weiterhin zu ihm hingezogen fühle, denn andernfalls wäre ich nicht bereit gewesen, ihm noch eine Chance zu geben.

Meine Befürchtungen, dass er es noch schwerer haben könnte, sobald er Dumbledores Wunsch ausgeführt hat, haben sich bewahrheitet. In der Welt der Zauberer hat der Tod unseres Schulleiters einen großen Schock ausgelöst. Alles andere folgte wie selbstverständlich aufeinander: Harrys Wut auf Severus steigerte sich in bodenlosen Hass, was nach sich gezogen hat, dass ich extrem vorsichtig sein musste, meine heimliche Verbindung zu meinem ehemaligen Professor nicht zu gefährden. Weder Harry noch Ron wissen also was ich mit Severus erlebt habe.

Für eine ganze Weile haben wir drei es geschafft, Voldemorts Gefolge auszutricksen. Wir hatten Glück und haben Freud und Leid miteinander geteilt. Sogar dass Ron eines Tages die Nerven verloren und uns im Stich gelassen hat, haben wir alle überstanden. Seither sind wir wieder vereint. An diesem Tag aber will uns das Glück nicht beistehen. Wir sind aufgeflogen und rennen wortwörtlich um unser Leben.

Es raschelt wie verrückt und die Geräusche um mich her werden beständig lauter. Mein Herz schlägt wild, mein Puls rast.

Ich renne, so schnell ich kann und kriege vor Panik kaum noch Luft. Ich stolpere über Büsche und Steine, sogar über meine eigenen Füße. Dann falle ich und liege mit dem Gesicht voraus im Matsch.

Meine Hände zittern. Es ist kalt und ich fühle mich zu erschöpft, um aufzustehen. Mein ganzer Körper ist so müde, dass ich denke, ich werde hier und jetzt einschlafen und nie wieder aufwachen.

Das Letzte, was ich mit meiner Kraft tun kann, ist es, Harry einen Zauber aufzuhalsen, damit ihn auf die Schnelle niemand identifizieren kann. Dann schließe ich meine Augen.

xxx

Die Geräusche um mich herum werden wieder lauter, als ich zu mir komme. Ich weiß nicht was es ist. Nicht wirklich jedenfalls. Vorsichtig öffne ich meine Augen, doch es ist alles dunkel.

Warum ist das so? Wo bin ich?

„Sie sind in Sicherheit", sagt eine Stimme; eine Stimme, die mir vertraut ist.

Aber woher kenne ich sie? Warum kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern?

Ich bin noch immer müde und schließe meine Augen. Es macht ohnehin keinen Unterschied, denn wenn ich mich an nichts erinnern kann, wird es auch nichts bringen, gegen diese Müdigkeit anzukämpfen.

Wieder höre ich Geräusche. Ist das alles ein Traum? Wenn dann, ein Albtraum. Aber es fühlt sich so real an! Irgendwo in meinem Körper spüre ich Schmerz. Warum habe ich das nicht zuvor schon gemerkt?

Ich möchte etwas sehen, doch noch immer ist alles um mich herum dunkel.

Ich blinzle, im selben Moment fühle ich die Gegenwart einer Person.

„Sind Sie jetzt wach?", fragt dieselbe Stimme wie zuvor.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. Was soll ich sagen?

„Ich musste Ihnen einen Schmerzstiller verpassen. Sie brauchten Ruhe."

Das klingt logisch bei all meiner Verwirrtheit und der Müdigkeit.

Er berührt meinen Hinterkopf und ein Stück Stoff fällt von meinen Augen. Dann blinzle ich zu ihm hoch.

Snape.

Mehr kann ich nicht sehen. Er steht so nah vor mir, dass es mir unmöglich ist, seine Anwesenheit zu ignorieren. Immerhin merke ich jetzt, dass ich auf einem Stuhl sitze und meine Hände daran gefesselt sind, denn es ist mir unmöglich, sie nach vorne zu nehmen.

„Was ist passiert?", frage ich vorsichtig.

Seine Mundwinkel rollen sich zurück und seine schwarzen Augen bohren sich tief in meine.

„Sie haben mich angegriffen."

Das verwirrt mich jetzt noch mehr.

„Und warum hätte ich das tun sollen, Professor?"

Er rollt mit den Augen. „Weil ich ein Todesser bin, Miss Granger."

An den Teil kann ich mich erinnern, doch an nichts anderes.

„Ha", stoße ich verwundert aus.

Er legt den Kopf schief und beäugt mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Ich nehme all meinen Mut zusammen, um seinem Blick standzuhalten, denn wenn wir in dem Tempo weitermachen, kommen wir nie voran.

„Was ist noch passiert, Professor?", frage ich leise.

Er schnaubt.

Warum er das tut, ist mir ein Rätsel, doch anscheinend macht es ihm Spaß, mich hinzuhalten.

„Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern", gestehe ich frei heraus. „Wo bin ich? Und wieso bin ich hier?"

„Ah", macht er sarkastisch. „Nun können wir endlich einen Fortschritt verzeichnen." Das sehe ich zwar anders, Snape aber fährt ungehalten fort. „Sie sind hier, weil Sie auf der Flucht gefangen genommen wurden."

Ich kann es nicht glauben, aber jetzt wo er es sagt, erinnere ich mich wieder.

„War ich allein?", bringe ich beunruhigt hervor.

Er schüttelt sanft den Kopf. Es kommt mir so vor, als wäre daran etwas falsch. Irgendetwas hat er zu verbergen, dessen bin ich mir ganz sicher. Um mich jedoch näher damit auseinander zu setzen, bräuchte ich einen klaren Verstand, da sich der aber offensichtlich verabschiedet hat, gibt es andere Dinge, die mir in den Kopf schießen, nämlich Harry und Ron.

Das kann nicht sein! Nein!

„Wo – wo sind die anderen?", frage ich mit zittriger Stimme.

Er schießt mir einen warnenden Blick zu. „Sie erinnern sich an gar nichts mehr?"

Ist das nicht offensichtlich?

„Wer hat mich gefunden?"

„Greifer."

„Und wer hat mich hierher gebracht?"

„Ich."


	13. Improvement

Show me your face

Kapitel 13

Improvement

„Wie ich gehört habe, ist uns eine interessante Gefangene ins Netz gegangen, Severus."

Snape nickt zustimmend. „In der Tat, mein Lord."

„Und hast du schon etwas aus ihr herausbekommen?"

„Granger hat sich bei ihrem Sturz den Kopf angeschlagen. Sie ist verwirrt und kann sich an nichts erinnern."

„Tatsächlich?", fragt Voldemort spitz. Seine Nasenschlitze beben missbilligend. „Komm zu mir, Severus."

Snape gleitet beinahe lautlos neben ihn und kniet sich vor ihm nieder, den Blick tief auf den Boden gesenkt.

„Mein Lord."

Ein wütendes Zischeln entfährt Voldemort. „Du würdest doch nicht so etwas sagen, wenn es nicht wahr wäre", stellt er heuchlerisch fest.

Es ist eine Prüfung. Nur eine unter vielen, doch Snape bleibt nach außen hin gänzlich unbeeindruckt.

„Ich habe sie untersucht. Bestimmt ist es nur eine vorübergehende Erscheinung, begünstigt durch ihren Erschöpfungszustand."

„Das hoffe ich ... Das hoffe ich sogar sehr, Severus. Du kannst gehen. Und sieh zu, dass sie bald wieder wohlauf ist. Ich habe schon viel zu lange auf diesen Tag gewartet."

Von einem leisen Rascheln seines Umhangs begleitet erhebt sich der dunkle Zauberer und schwebt davon.

xxx

„Wenn du ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmst, reiße ich dir bei lebendigem Leib die Eingeweide heraus, verstanden Rodolphus?", bellt Snape in die Gefängniszelle hinein. „Sie gehört mir. Mir allein. Ich habe sie hierher gebracht … Du weißt, was das bedeutet?"

Der Todesser nickt und lässt langsam seinen Zauberstab sinken, mit dem er über meine Wange gestrichen hat. Ich bin so dankbar für die Unterbrechung, dass ich mich sogar darüber freue, Snapes kalte Stimme zu hören.

„Mag sein, doch Bella hätte gern ein schönes neues Spielzeug, Severus", sagt der Todesser amüsiert.

Snapes Haltung versteift sich unmissverständlich. „Dann soll sie sich selbst eins suchen."

Rodolphus rollt gelangweilt mit den Augen. „Immer diese verdammten Regeln!"

Erleichterung durchströmt mich. Aber wieso eigentlich? Ich muss vollkommen verrückt sein, mich für einen der beiden Todesser zu entscheiden. Und dennoch ist da irgendwas, das mir sagt, ich soll Snape nehmen. Es fühlt sich an wie ein emotionaler Rückblick in meine Vergangenheit, vielleicht etwas, das mit meiner Zeit in Hogwarts zu tun hat.

„Willst du es aushandeln?", fragt Snape herausfordernd. „Mann gegen Mann?"

„Schon gut", lenkt Rodolphus ein. „Ich werde ihr sagen, dass das Schlammblut dir gehört, bis der Dunkle Lord eine Verwendung für sie hat."

Er wendet sich zum Gehen und hält erst unmittelbar neben der Zellentür inne, Snape direkt in die Augen starrend. „Du solltest sie schnell zur Vernunft bringen, solange sie noch unverdorben ist. Bella hat bereits ein Auge auf sie geworfen und du weißt ja, sie kann ganz schön ungeduldig werden, was das anbelangt."

Ein schiefes Grinsen legt sich über Snapes Gesicht und sofort bereue ich, dass ich mich dafür entschieden habe, ihm den Vorzug zu geben.

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein, Rodolphus. Eigentlich hat Bella ja dich zum Spielen auserkoren, es sei denn, sie hat keine Verwendung mehr für dich ..."

„Halt den Mund, Snape!"

Der Professor hebt halb im Scherz, halb abwehrend die Hände. „Nicht doch", höre ich seine Stimme säuseln. „Wir wollen sicher nicht darüber streiten, wer höher in ihrer Gunst steht, nicht wahr? Du weißt, dass sie mich nicht ausstehen kann."

„Wundert dich das? Du hattest schon immer etwas Eigenartiges an dir, das die Frauen nicht mochten."

„Mag sein", entgegnet Snape ungerührt. „Umso mehr wirst du einsehen müssen, dass ich meinen Spaß mit ihr haben möchte."

Rodolphus schüttelt gelangweilt den Kopf. „Du musst es ja echt nötig haben, sonst würdest du dich nicht so ins Zeug legen."

Snape schnaubt belustigt. „Wie du bereits gemerkt hast, ist sie noch unverdorben."

xxx

„Was sollte das bedeuten, dieses unverdorben?"

„Was denken Sie, Granger?"

Mir schwant nichts Gutes. „Sie – Sie meinen, dass ich noch ..."

„In der Tat; wobei das nicht ganz richtig ist."

„Na hören Sie mal! Was geht Sie das an?"

„Jede Menge, denn ich war es damals, der Sie gewissermaßen, ähm, gepflückt hat."

Mir fällt die Kinnlade runter. „Was?", flüstere ich in ersticktem Ton. „Sie wollen doch nicht etwa ernsthaft behaupten, dass Sie und ich …. dass wir …"

„Doch, Miss Granger, genau das will ich damit sagen."

„Aber … das ist verrückt! Wieso sollte ich jemals so etwas mit Ihnen tun wollen?"

Er räuspert sich verlegen, als würde ihm dieses Thema genauso wenig behagen wie mir. „Nun, ich gebe zu, dass das eine etwas längere Geschichte ist, die ich Ihnen gerne ausführlicher beibringen möchte, wenn ich Sie hier herausgebracht habe."

Ich starre ungläubig an ihm hinab, da fängt er an, nach jemandem zu rufen.

„Dobby. DOBBY!"

Mit einem eigenartigen Geräusch taucht ein Elf in meiner Zelle auf.

„Ja, Sir?"

„Dobby!" Er wirbelt herum und starrt dem kleinen Geschöpf angestrengt in seine riesigen Augen. „Bring Miss Granger von hier weg und gib ihr das, sobald sie in Sicherheit ist."

Der Elf nickt eifrig und nimmt eine kleine Phiole aus der Hand des Professors entgegen.

„Gut. Und beeile dich, dass niemand etwas merkt."

„Ja, Sir, Dobby wird schnell wie der Wind sein, Sir."

Snape nimmt seinen Zauberstab heraus und kommt auf mich zu. Mein Herz pocht wieder einmal so stark, dass ich fürchte, es könnte jeden Moment den Geist aufgeben, was mir unter den gegebenen Umständen ehrlich gesagt ziemlich gelegen käme.

Er beugt sich zu mir hinab und legt mir seine Hände auf die Schultern. Sein Handeln überrascht mich. Es ist ein gezielter, zugleich sanftmütig gemeinter Griff.

„Wenn Sie in Sicherheit sind, werden Sie alles verstehen, Granger. Keine Sorge. Dobby hat die Erinnerungen, die ich Ihnen genommen habe, um Ihnen Zeit zu verschaffen. Sie sollten sie sorgsam aufbewahren, denn nachdem ich dafür zur Verantwortung zu ziehen bin, dass Sie geflohen sind, werden wir uns vermutlich nie wiedersehen." Er schluckt schwer. Sein Verhalten überrascht mich. Snape wirkt unsicher und irgendwie auch überwältigt, als wüsste er nicht so recht weiter. „Wie dem auch sei", fährt er abwesend fort, „lassen Sie sich nicht unterkriegen. Lassen Sie sich auf gar keinen Fall ein weiteres Mal fangen, verstanden? Nächstes Mal wird Ihnen niemand helfen."

Seine Worte kommen mir eigenartig vor, doch vielleicht hängt das auch nur damit zusammen, dass mein Kopf noch immer nicht so funktioniert wie er es sollte.

Snape beugt sich tiefer über mich. Seine dünnen Lippen werden zu schmalen, schmerzverzerrten Linien, als er mich ansieht.

„Passen Sie auf sich auf, Granger."

Etwas betreten blinzle ich ihn an. „Ja, Sir."

Er seufzt und schließt kurz die Augen. Mir kommt es vor, als würde ihm dieser Abschied außerordentlich schwer fallen.

„Dobby."

Der Elf tritt an meine Seite und wirf einen letzten Blick zum Professor empor. Als dieser nickt, bin ich auch schon verschwunden.

xxx

August 1998

Ich erinnere mich heute ganz anders an gewisse Ereignisse und Gegebenheiten als zuvor. Nicht zuletzt, weil Snape derart in mein Leben eingegriffen hat. So hat er beispielsweise mein Gedächtnis verändert und dafür gesorgt, dass ich nicht von den anderen Todessern in Empfang genommen wurde. Er hat es als einzige Chance gesehen, mir Zeit zu verschaffen, indem er behauptet hat, ich hätte mir auf der Flucht den Kopf gestoßen. Vielleicht war es kein Geniestreich, sondern vielmehr eine Verzweiflungstat. So oder so hat er mir damit das Leben gerettet.

In Gedanken bin ich rund um die Uhr bei ihm, denn ich weiß, dass er dafür bestraft wurde, ungehorsam zu sein. Seine Stimme von damals im Denkarium zu hören, erweckt die alte Vertrautheit in mir, ebenso wie das Gefühl, ihm derart nahe zu stehen. Ich bin nicht bereit dazu, ihn gehen zu lassen, dafür steckt mir der Schock, dass er das auf sich genommen hat, um mir zu helfen, noch zu tief in den Knochen.

Wenn wir alle an einem Tag wie diesem im Grimmauldplatz zusammenkommen, um der Opfer des Krieges zu gedenken, wird mir schwer ums Herz. Viele sind gestorben. Aber wir haben überlebt.

Noch immer sind einige von uns deutlich angeschlagen, was wohl auch noch eine Weile so bleiben wird. Und dennoch sitzen wir zusammen um den Tisch in der Küche und sehen uns gemeinsam Erinnerungen an, die uns alle einander näher bringen. Wir waren beteiligt an Voldemorts Fall. Jeder auf seine Weise, jeder für sich aufopfernd und bedeutungsvoll.

Harry und Ron sind hier, die Weasleys, McGonagall und natürlich Snape.

Er sitzt still und zurückhaltend neben mir und hält meine Hand. Ich werfe ihm ein zaghaftes Lächeln zu und er hebt die Brauen.

Fast muss ich über seine Unsicherheit schmunzeln, aber nicht, weil ich mich über ihn lustig machen will, sondern weil es eine dieser Eigenheiten an ihm ist, die ich so sehr schätzen gelernt habe. Es ist schwer für ihn, in der Gegenwart anderer damit klar zu kommen, dass wir alle ihn mehr oder weniger als einen von uns akzeptiert haben. Vermutlich wird sich das auch nie ändern, doch die Hauptsache ist, dass er anerkannt wird, denn nach allem was er getan hat, um Voldemort hinters Licht zu führen, verdient er unseren Respekt.

Überraschend forsch recke ich mich zu ihm empor und vergrabe meine Finger in seinem Haar. Dann drücke ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Mir ist egal, was Harry oder McGonagall davon halten mögen, für mich zählt nur, dass er bei mir ist. Ich drücke fest seine Hand. Die bloße Gegenwart dieses so unergründlichen Mannes lässt mich erkennen, dass es das einzig Richtige ist, mich auf ihn zuzubewegen, so wie ich es bereits zuvor getan habe. Es ist das, was ich tief in meinem Herzen will, etwas, das mich meine einstige Vorsicht ihm gegenüber vollkommen vergessen lässt. Dann blicken wir zurück, auf eine Zeit der Ungewissheit, doch es ist wichtig, dass wir es nie vergessen. Das Denkarium lässt alles zum Leben erwachen; und wie zur Ironie des Ganzen kann ich auf der anderen Seite des Tisches Tränen in den Augen meiner Hauslehrerin sehen. Ich weiß, dass es ihr leid tut, an Severus gezweifelt zu haben. Wir alle hatten schließlich diese Phasen. Der, der während der letzten Monate am meisten zu seiner Einsamkeit beigetragen hat, ist aber nicht mehr unter uns.

Natürlich ist es schwer, Dumbledore als Schuldigen in den Mittelpunkt zu rücken, sogar ich muss das einsehen, denn er hat einfach keinen anderen Ausweg gefunden. Doch dass Severus fast sein Leben gelassen hätte, ohne dass jemand von seinen Opfern wusste, macht mich wütend.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du das tun musst, Severus", höre ich mich sagen. Es klingt im Denkarium ebenso traurig wie damals.

„Aber ich weiß, dass du keine andere Wahl hast, richtig?"

Er nickt. „Ich möchte es auch nicht tun. Meine Seele hat schon genug Schuld auf sich geladen, Hermine."

Dass er sich dessen bewusst ist, bedeutet mir viel. Damals wie heute.

„Vielleicht brauchst du einfach nur irgendjemanden, dem du dich anvertrauen kannst, wenn es soweit ist", bemerke ich wie beiläufig.

„Das geht nicht."

„Aber du wirst Unterstützung brauchen. Deine Kollegen … was ist mit McGonagall? Kannst du es ihr nicht einfach erklären?"

Er schnaubt leise. „Ihr was erklären? Dass ich ihren wichtigsten Freund und Kollegen töten soll? Den berühmten und glorreichen Schulleiter von Hogwarts? Glaubst du, sie wird das akzeptieren?"

Ich muss mich schütteln. „Nein. Du hast Recht."

„Es wird so geschehen, wie Albus es vorgesehen hat, Hermine. Ohne Ausflüchte."

„Dann versprich mir, dass du vorsichtig sein wirst. Diese Tat wird deinen Beliebtheitsgrad an Hogwarts nicht gerade in die Höhe jagen."

Ein gebrochenes Lächeln erscheint auf seinem Gesicht. „Nein, vermutlich nicht."

Es ist dieser Blick, der mich daran erinnert, wie sehr wir einander gebraucht haben. Dankbar für seine Zuneigung spüre ich seine Hand in meiner. Und ich weiß, dass ich sie nie wieder loslassen möchte.


End file.
